Alternate Pairings Anyone?
by MewMidnight
Summary: Drabbles, oneshots, and short stories of all the crack pairings you can possibly think of from TMM. VERY Important Author note Ch. 49.
1. Pai X Ichigo

**IMPORTANT!!!! I AM NOT EVEN JOKING.**

**Listen, these oneshots are just for fun! I do not support these couples, this was just for laughs, The Alternate pairings oneshots. If you want a couple written about please message me. I will try to do as many as I can. Please don't flame me and Mew Misty.**

**1st couple- Pai and Ichigo...O.o**

**Takes place after alien battles, Kish, Pai and Tart still visit mews once in a while. **

Kish moped around the ship, he walked into the kitchen, where he saw Pai and Tart, Tart was eating something and Pai was typing on his hologram computer. Kish sighed as he flopped down in a chair, Tart glanced over at him, "What has you so down? You look aweful, heheheh.", Tart smirked and took another bite of his cereal. Pai didn't take his eyes off his computer, and before Kish could open his mouth to reply, Pai spoke to him, "Let me guess, you went to see Ichigo and she rejected you again.", Kish took a deep breath, "Yeah. Rub it in why don't ya?", Pai's fingers clicked across his keyboard, "I don't have to, you are already an emotional wreck.".

Tart chuckled, "Pai you must be like a mindreader or something.", Kish rolled his eyes, "What am I going to do? I love her! Sooo Much!", Pai sighed, "You are hopeless, I am telling you get over her! She isn't good for you, how can you love someone who thinks lowly of you.", Pai looked over at Kish, his dark eyes piercing through him. Kish stared at Tart, then a tiny smile appeared across his face and he kicked the bottom of the table, causing Tart's bowl of milk and cereal to spill all over his chest and lap, "Kish! You asshole!", Pai went back to typing, "Kish what are we gonna do with you.".

Kish snapped his fingers, "Pai tell me, What should I do?", Pai scoffed and looked at Kish, "'Well, do you want MY opinion, or do you want me to tell you what you want to hear?", Kish just blankly stared at him, "Uhh...Tell me what I want to hear!", Pai sighed, "Alright well what does she say to you? Like what does she think of you?", Kish bit his lip, "Well...I think she thinks I'm a pervert, she said I wouldn't be good in a relationship, she says I'm immature and not ready for one...I don't get it! Masaya moved to America! She got over him but still won't love me! What the-", Pai cut him off, "Kish just talk to her.".

Kish gave him a strange look, "I talk all the time-", then Tart cut him off, "You're tellin me.", Kish snorted, "Pai what do you mean?!", Pai gave Kish the 'you are retarded stare', "Kish, sit her down and tell her you are ready for the challenges of a relationship, and if given the chance you can prove to her that you are ready for one.", Kish almost drooled, "Basically tell her she is hot?", Pai slapped his hand on his forehead, "Oi, you are so narrowminded. No! I mean sit her down and have a relaxed talk with her, don't pull any perverted moves, just talk to her.".

Kish sat and pondered this for a few moments, "Pai...YOU CAN DO IT FOR ME!", Pai gave him a 'WTF' kind of look, "What?!", Tart was giggling as he was wiping the chair off, "Yeah! Pai, I totally don't understand women so you talk to her for me!", Pai shook his head, "I most certainly will not.", Kish whined, "Please Pai! I am begging you! She won't listen to me! You know all about chicks, I mean you are like a nerd!", Pai grimaced, "Kish I'm not getting involved with your inferior problems.", Kish got on his knees next to Pai's chair, "Pai Please! I love you!", Pai continued typing as Kish began sobbing.

Tart looked over the table, "Pai I think he's crying. ", Pai growled and stood up, "Alright Kish ENOUGH! I will speak to her briefly, I will tell her how you honestly feel, and if that fails, you leave me alone! Got that?", Pai said pointing at Kish, Kish jumped up and latched onto Pai, "I love you! Thank you so much Pai!", Kish hugged Pai and Pai winced, "Alright. I'll be back shortly.".

Ichigo's house...

Ichigo was in her kitchen cleaning dishes while her parents were both at work, she quietly hummed to herself, and Masha buzzed around the kitchen, just poking around. She heard a teleporting sound and she whirled around, "KISH I AM SO SICK OF THIS LEAVE ME ALO- Pai?", she trailed off as she saw Pai standing in the kitchen doorway, "Pai?! What are you doing here?", she asked staring at the tall alien.

Pai pulled out a seat and sat down, crossing his ams, "I just came to see If I could have a word with you.", Ichigo tilted her head, "What- Why?", Pai sighed, "Listen Ichigo, I just came to explain Kish's rash behavior.", she leaned against her counter and gave him a bored look, "Look, Pai, I am sick of him!", Pai shrugged, "Well, I understand, but you see, this is the only way he can get attention. He doesn't understand how delacate you and your emotions are.", she stared at him intently.

"What is this all about?", she asked, Pai sighed once more "Ichigo, Kish acts the way he does so he can get your attention, he is, well, jealous in a way, he is envious of all humans that don't have to strive to get your attention. He thinks the only way he can get your attention is by acting the way he does.", Ichigo propped her head up on her hands and elbows on the table, "I guess, but he should just be himself! I hate it that he is like that!".

Pai shrugged, "I agree, I know he is annoying, I also know that he doesn't respect your feelings, Personally I don't think he is very good at relationships, but given the chance, he might be able to prove to you what he is really capable of.", she stared at the table and bit her lip, Pai stood up, "I'll leave you to your thoughts. I will return tomorrow to finish this.", he said before teleporting out of sight, leaving Ichigo puzzled and deep in thought.

Alien Ship...

Kish and Tart sat around in the main room when they saw Pai teleport in, "Pai! How'd it go?!", Pai's cold expression gave Kish no hope, "I must return tomorrow to get an answer.". Pai finished the conversation coldy and bitterly, he walked off to his room and left Kish to think as well.

The next day around noon, Pai teleported to Ichigo's house once more, "He found her in her living room sitting on her couch watching TV, she had a salad in front of her and looked up at him when he appeared, "Hey.", she said kindly, "Here, you can sit down.", she said moving some pillows off the couch next to her.

Pai nodded and sat down, she grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, the sky was dark outside and he could hear thunder and rain outside the walls, she took a bite of her salad, "Well, have you thought about what I said?", Pai said without a hint of emotion, she hesitated in her reply. "Y-yeah...", Pai leaned back and crossed his legs, "Well, I know you must think lowly of what I've said.", she turned and looked at him, "How do you figure that?", "You hesitated with your response.".

She smiled, "yeah, well, My life is so confusing.", Pai raised his eyebrows,"How so?", Ichigo placed her salad on the table and turned to face him, "Well, I am so stressed out! The saint rose crusaders are attacking us, I am working my ass off at the cafe, I think Berrii is taking my place even more so every day! I know Ryou likes me, so that means Lettuce is probably mad at me, Keiichiro treats me like a princess, which means Mint probably is mad at me, Masaya moved...I am so busy! Today and yesterday? I took off work because I was stressing out! Now Kish likes me, and I am just so confused! ".

Pai sighed, "Well suppose that is rather stressing, the human body is very prone to stress.", she put her face in her hands, "I don't know what to do! Two of my best friends probably hate me because of stupid Keiichiro and Ryou! And Kish won't leave me alone! I don't know what to do!", she said her voice cracking, Pai watched her closely, "Well, what's wrong with Ryou? Or Keiichiro? They both seem like alright specimens to me.", Ichigo looked up at Pai.

"Well for starters, Ryou is mean, I think he is a jerk, he is only nice once in a while, and If I even considered dating him, it would ruin my relationship with Lettuce! Keiichiro? Are you kidding? He is a nice guy, but he always has struck me as too nice, I- It would probably cause Mint to find a new hatred for me. And Kish! Kish is just a pervert!", Pai supported his head with his hand, placing his elbow on the couch, "Well, is there anything I can talk to Kish about? Or should I explain about him?".

Ichigo felt her heart ache, "Yeah, What is with him?! He is just so perverted, and clingy! He won't leave me alone! I am like afraid of him almost Pai!", Pai gave her a questioning look, "You take him as a threat?", Ichigo nodded and her eyes started watering, "I am! I can honestly say that! I admit it! He scares me, he just-Ugh!", she said burying her face in her hands again, Pai watched her as he saw her body start shaking, Was she crying?!

Pai's expression was completely surprise, "Ichigo?", she looked up at him, her eyes teared up, a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks, Pai just stared and thought to himself, _I didn't mean to upset her._

"Ichigo?", he asked again, "Pai! I am so confused! I can't trust anyone! I can't open up to Zakuro! She would tell me to get over it! Pudding is too young to understand, and well...you know about Lettuce and Mint, Ryou and Keiichiro. I feel like an emotional wreck!", she began sobbing and she fell onto Pai's lap, Pai looked down at her and felt remorse, "Ichigo- ahhh... I understand life may get confusing, but you have to understand, it won't end badly.", Ichigo's small fist clenched his pantleg, "Pai how can you say that?! You don't have my problems! I feel like no one is listening! I am screaming for help and no one can hear me!".

Pai reluctantly put his hand on her back, "Ichigo, I can say that from experience, I understand life can get challenging, and so you understand, I am listening, why do you think I came here? I didn't come for the hell of coming.", she sat up and wiped her face with her hand, "Yeah, sorry Pai, I just am so confused, I mean, I want to give Kish a chance, but I don't. I- I just...", Pai didn't take his eyes off the hurt cat girl, "Pai whenever he comes here to 'see' me, he always tries to get me to go with him, or he forces me to kiss him, I am afraid to be home alone, I don't want him to really hurt me or something.", Pai had a wide eyed stare, "Ichigo, I know he wouldn't REALLY hurt you, I don't think he would take it that far."

Ichigo looked at him, her eyes were shining and glassy, she stood up and walked into the kitchen he followed her with his eyes, he heard the sink run for a few moments and she walked back into the room, she had bruises on her jaw and he could see slight bruising on her collarbone, due to her tanktop.

Pai didn't gasp but was shocked, "Ichigo he did this to you?!" he asked, trying to remain calm, "Ye-yeah, I covered it up with a T-shirt and some foundation make-up.", Pai watched as she sat down on the couch in her original spot. "I never thought he would do anything like that. It doesn't seem like Kish-", "Pai it was him, he got mad at me for not leaving with him, it happened a few days before you came to see me.".

Pai stared at her, he was shocked, _Kish really did hurt her...I can't believe it...I don't think I can correct that mistake..._

Ichigo sat silently, Pai stood up, and looked down at her, "Ichigo.", he said causing her to look up at him, "I will return once more, tomorrow.", he said teleporting, Ichigo sat in the living room, listening to the storm rage outside the windows, she wiped her eyes again, and laid down.

Alien ship...oh hell. XD

"KISHU!", Pai yelled down the hall, he rounded the corner and looked into Kish's room, Kish was watching TV, "WHAT?! PAI WHAT HAPPENED?!", Kish asked jumping off the bed and stumbling to stand up, "What?!", Kish asked Pai who was glaring at him.

"You didn't tell me you actually, physically damaged her!", Pai spat bitterly, Kish crossed his arms, "It was nothing. I didn't hurt her anyway.", Pai crossed his arms as well, "Kish, what did you do to her?", Pai asked coldy, Kish sighed and sat back down on his bed, "Look all I did was go down to see her, I gave her a kiss and asked her to come with me to the ship for a while, she told me no, and I asked once more, she refused again and tried to run, I grabbed her shoulders and didn't let her run. Pai all I did was want her to listen!", Kish stated staring at his older sibling, "Kish, she is scarred, she has bruises, you have caused more emotional damage to her, I longer believe I can correct your record with her.".

Kish took a deep breath, "Pai what can I do?!", Pai looked down at him, his cold emotionless facade returning, "I am going back one final time tomorrow, I will do all I can, then you are to leave me alone and handle you own problems.".

The next day...

Pai teleported down to Ichigo's house and when he arrived he didn't see her in her living room, he glanced into the kitchen and she wasn't there, he looked up the stairwell, he could hear a faint sound. Pai walked up the stairs and opened the door at the top of the staircase, he saw Ichigo, she was face down in her pillow weeping, Pai walked into the room, "Ichigo?", he beckoned coldly.

Ichigo looked up from her pillow, "Pai, I just- ugh.", Ichigo stuttered in her speech, "Pai, Mint claims to hate me, and she gave me a whole speech about how Berrii is more important than me.", Pai stood in front of her, "If you don't mind my asking, Why would she say such things?", Ichigo choked in air, "Well, Keiichiro asked me to a formal dance and she had a meltdown over it, I don't know what is going on, I told Keiichiro no and now it is really akward between us. ".

Pai stood there, Ichigo crying before him, he felt a strange feeling crawl over him, was it pity? Sympathy? "Pai, how do you not get hurt? emotion wise?", she asked looking up at him, Pai hesitated, "I have isolated my emotions from others, the only people I've ever cared for, were Kish, Tart, and our parents. All others, I lock my emotions away, and just don't find a need to expose them. Many people see me as cold and heartless, It's not that I'm heartless, I just see no point in exposing my feelings, they are just a weakness."

Ichigo stood up and hugged him, "Pai, I wanted to thank you.", Pai was completely and utterly confused, he hadn't been hugged in years, "Why?", he asked, still confused, Ichigo wiped away some tears off her face, "I wanted to say thanks for listening to me, I know you probably did it against your will, but you've helped me.", Pai leaned back and looked her in the eyes, "Ichigo, don't be like me, being cold isn't a good thing, you may lose your friends.", Ichigo looked at him, "Well, they will probably hate me soon enough anyway."

Pai shook his head, "No, you have real friends, they do care about you, sometimes you get in scuffles, but they will always return.", Ichigo smiled warmly at him, "Pai- here sit down.", Pai sat down next to her, they sat on her bed, he stared at the ground, she spoke softly, "I thought about what you said about Kish, I thought about Ryou, and I've thought about Keiichiro.", Pai didn't shift his gaze from the floor.

"Well, I think Kish may not really care for me the way I would like to be cared for, he is a bit too rough, I can see him with someone like Mint or someone, and Ryou, He just isn't worth losing Lettuce as a friend over. And Keiichiro, I think he and Mint are really hitting it off, I can't ruin my friends relationship.", "Well, I do understand your reasoning.", Ichigo looked over at Pai, "Pai, I really appreciate you coming to talk to me, I know you probably didn't want to, and I'm sorry for wasting your time.".

Pai shook his head but continued staring at the floor, "You didn't waste my time, I didn't want to come down here at first, but I was actually supposed to help Kish win you over by explaining his side of the story, honestly Ichigo, I think he is too rough, you were right. As for your other friends, I don't believe I can help you there. You have to make your own decisions. But you didn't waste my time at all, I think you actually helped me as well, I've learned emotionally isolating myself, it, it seemed to do more damage to myself than I thought. Well, thank you as well, I may try not to seperate myself so much anymore.", Ichigo smiled through her tears, "Pai?", he looked over at her, "Yes?", Ichigo stared at him, "I think you are the only one that does really understand me. Would you come back tomorrow? Or are you busy?", Pai couldn't believe what he was hearing, she was asking him to return?

"I guess I have nothing better to do.", Ichigo smiled again, "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then?", Pai stood up and nodded, "Alright.", he then teleported away and left Ichigo to her thoughts.

Alien ship...oh hell...again...

"Where have you been?!", Kish snapped at Pai when he appeared in the kitchen, Tart looked up at him from a candy factory magazine, "Yeah, Pai I thought you were done going to earth.", Kish sat in the chair eyeing his older sibling, "Pai?", Pai didn't answer either of them, he was too deep in thought.

_Why did I accept her invitation for tomorrow?...I don't care...I am not letting myself get attached...I don't want to end up like this!...She won't leave my thoughts!...I can admit...I have become an emotional wreck myself..._

"PAI!", Pai's brain returned to reality and he looked down at Kish, "Pai what the hell?! What is going on?! Will she be alright?! Can she love me?!", Kish asked impatiently, Pai stared down at the amber eyed Kish, "I'm not sure.", he said numbly, Kish stared as Pai walked out of the room, Tart's jaw dropped, "Did he just say he didn't know something?!", Kish growled, "Somethings up.".

The next day...

Kish stormed down the halls and looked into Pai's room, he wasn't there, Tart came around the corner to see Kish begin screaming, "WHAT IS GOING ON?! HE WENT BACK?!", Tart recoiled as Kish punched the wall.

Earth...

Ichigo sat in her living room with Pai by her side, "I don't think I can love Kish...I..I sort of have a fear of him now...He just- He just gets so violent. Ya know?", Ichigo said looking to Pai, he returned her stare, "Yes, I don't doubt in the slightest that Kish frightens you. He isn't that gentle of a person, when he wants something, he doesn't know when to quit. He doesn't understand the answer no.", Ichigo nodded, "Well Pai, I was curious.", Pai tilted his head, she leaned up close to his face, "Pai?".

He nodded slowly, Ichigo's face was so close he could feel her warm breath, neither of them moved, "yes?", he asked quietly, she smiled at him, he felt a warm feeling crawl over him, he hadn't had the feeling of comfort since his parents died. His stomach fluttered as she closed the gap between them, his entire train of thought flipped when she kissed him, lightly at first, then more passionately.

Pai returned the kiss, she somehow sparked something inside him, he hadn't felt this way towards anyone in the past, when they broke apart for air, she stared into his amethyst eyes, Pai quietly spoke, "I think things just became more complicated.".

The End!

**Okies! That was it! Pai X Ichigo!**

**Interesting no? Hey DO NOT FLAME ME! I AM JUST WRITING THIS FOR FUN! I DON'T REALLY SUPPORT THESE COUPLINGS!**

**If you want an ALTERNATE COUPLE written about please, message me. I don't know who is next...**


	2. Tart X Keiichiro

**IMPORTANT-**** These oneshots were made just for fun, I do not support these couples, this was just an Idea for a parody series. Please no flaming.**

_Next Couple up: Keiichiro X Tart O.o Nothing really fluffy, I promise._

A gentle breeze flustered the young aliens hair as he flew over a large forested area, he could hear birds singing and cicadas chirping, he could feel hot tears down his cheeks as he flew through the air. The bright sun burned through the air and lit the Earth, the young alien flew over the edge of the forest and up to a large pink castle shaped building, he landed silently in front of the doors and placed his hand on the knob.

He quietly opened the door and stepped inside, the lights were on, but it was almost silent, he could hear the sound of glass clicking together in the back. He knew the girls weren't here, it was their day off, that's why he was here.

**Flashback**

**"Taru Taru! Why do you have to be like this?! Can't you just be nice for a while? I thought you cared about Pudding na no da!", Pudding screamed as her cheeks flushed a light red, and her eyes flooded over with tears. Tart had finally pushed her over the edge, his bitter attitude towards Pudding finally built up on her and she had a meltdown. Tart, feeling aweful, flew out the door as quickly as possible, to find a peaceful spot to think.**

**End Flashback.**

Tart stepped through the main room quietly, tears sliding down his cheeks, he could feel his heart aching and his body quivering. He stepped into the doorway of the kitchen to see Keiichiro handwashing some dishes, he stood in the kitchen staring at the brunette slosh plates around in the sink. Tart sighed and sat down in a chair behind him, Keiichiro flinched and whirled around to see who was there, he paused when he saw Tart sitting at the table behind him.

"Tart? What's going on? Why are you here? I thought you were out with Pudding, Ichigo and Kish?", Tart shook his head and tried to fight back his tears. Keiichiro finally noticed Tart's bloodshot eyes and he put down the plate he was drying and walked over to the small alien.

"Tart what's the matter?", Keiichiro asked kindly, placing his hand on his shoulder and sitting in a chair next to him, Tart shook his head and grit his pointed teeth, "I- I don't wanna talk about it!", he yelped burying his face in his hands.

Keiichiro felt sorry for Tart, he hadn't seen him so shaken up since the final fight with Deep Blue, "Tart it's alright, I'm here. ", Keiichiro's kind words dove through Tarts pointed ears, Tart's breath was short and shallow, Keiichiro smiled at Tart and pulled him closer.

"Tart, everything's going to be okay, I promise.", Keiichiro grabbed Tart and sat him on his lap, Tart turned and started crying into Keiichiro's shoulder, "I- I feel terrible-", his voice trembled as he clenched Keiichiro's shirt, Keiichiro put his arms around Tart and simply hugged him. "It's okay...It's okay...Everything's going to be alright...Just you wait...", Tart sniffed and coughed a bit, but his face never revealed, he hid behind Keiichiro's broad shoulders, "Keiichiro- Wha-What should I-do?", Tart said through his shortened breath.

Keiichiro smiled and pulled Tart in front of himself to face him, "Tart, She can't stay mad forever, I'm sure you two will be happier than ever in a day or so.", Tart buried his face in his hands once more, "I just feel so bad!", he began sobbing uncontrollably, Keiichiro pulled him close again, "It's okay.".

_An hour later..._

Tart slowly opened his eyes and realized he was still on Keiichiro's shoulder, he leaned back and saw that Keiichiro had fallen asleep too, Tart felt his cheeks with dried salty tearstains coating them, he looked at Keiichiro's face, he looked so peaceful asleep, he was such a kind gentleman. Tart felt a strange feeling of gratitude towards Keiichiro, he smiled and slowly stepped off Keiichiro's lap, he turned and faced him, Keiichiro slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh my, I must have dozed off.", Keiichiro said gently, he yawned and looked up at Tart, Tart smiled warmly at Keiichiro, "Thanks Akasaka, Thank you very much.", Keiichiro smiled as he stood up and looked down at the shorter alien, "Always Taruto.".

Tart jumped forward and hugged Keiichiro before he teleported out of sight, leaving Keiichiro to his cafe duties.

**MewMid: I know this one sux but I wrote it really quick! I also know it was short, but it just represents a moment between them. Next coupling: _Pai X Purin!_ dum dum dummmm! For these REALLY wierd pairings, it will just be tender moments, not really fluffy and intimate. Please continue reading! PM me any pairings you want to see, and I will try to write a oneshot betweent them.**

**ATTENTION!**

_THESE ARE THE PAIRINGS THAT ARE NOT GOING TO BE IN THIS SERIES._

_Kish X Ichigo_

_Kish X Mint_

_Ichigo X Ryou_

_Ichigo X Masaya_

_Tart X Pudding_

_Lettuce X Ryou_

_Lettuce X Pai_

_Pai X Zakuro_

_Pai X Minto, (I refuse to write this.)_

_Minto X Keiichiro_

**I MAY HAVE FORGOTTEN SOME BUT PLEASE REQUEST ANY ALTERNATE COUPLING THAT ISN'T ON THIS LIST, THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE. Love ya! MewMiddy**


	3. Pai X Purin

**IMPORTANT-**** These oneshots were made just for fun, I do not support these couples, this was just an Idea for a parody series. Please no flaming. I don't mind yaoi or yuri or whatever, It just won't be too fluffy. I'm sorry if you request a couple and I cannot do it, I only have ideas for most of them, there are very few that I can't even imagine a storyline around. Please enjoy!**

Nest couple: Pai X Purin

A tall dark alien walked through the corridors of a cold steel ship, he could hear Kish in his room snoring, he had been sleeping all day, trying to avoid the fact Ichigo is going on a date with Ryou, Tart and Purin were playing some game in his room and Mint, Lettuce, Keiichiro, and Zakuro were in the main room.

Pai had felt distant lately, he rounded a corner and walked into his dark room, he didn't bother switching on the lights, he quietly walked over to his desk and sat down, he looked up at his computer screen, as of now it was blank and was the only source of light in the room.

He could hear the sounds of an arguement, Pai recognized the voices, it was Tart and Purin, Tart was yelling and a slam was heard, Pai ignored it and began typing on his computer, it was about 8:30 p.m. He typed for a few minutes, he paused when he heard a noise from behind him, he didn't turn around, he barely turned his head to the right side, "Who are you and what do you require of me? I am quite busy.", Pai pressed his brows together when there was no reply, he turned his computer chair around to see Purin standing in the middle of his room.

She stood in her clothes, they were soaked, he gave her a questioning look, "What do you require of me Purin?", Purin stood looking at him, she was shivering, she looked down at the floor, "I dunno, I just wanted some company I guess na no da...", Pai leaned back in his computer chair and put his hands behind his neck and rested back.

"Well you have Tart so I suggest-", "No...No I don't.", Pai raised an eyebrow at this, "What? He is right in the next room, I thought you two were playing a game or something?", Purin shook her head slowly and looked back up at him, "No, we were playing a game, until Taru Taru pulled a mean prank on Purin. ", Pai nodded and glanced at her soaked clothes, "So I see. Well, I'm really busy so-", Pai paused when he saw a tear trickle down her cheeks.

The light eminating from his computer caused her tears to glisten in the dim light, Pai leaned forward, as she looked down at the ground, "Purin?", he inquired looking at her face, her eyes were covered with her wet hair, her face covered in a shadow.

Pai sat up normally and pushed his lip out to the side as he pondered about what to do, he never dealt with children, he never cared for them, he never had to, with the exception of Kish and Tart he never has cared for a child.

Purin suddenly ran over to Pai and jumped on his lap and started crying onto his chest, Pai's chair leaned back when she jumped on him, his eyes went wide and he sat with Purin sobbing into his shirt. He felt strange, he was confused, yet he felt sympathy for the small girl.

She clenched his shirt and her cry became quiet, it was noticeable because he could hear so well with his large ears, her tiny fist grasping his shirt and her small body curled up on him, he didn't know what to do, her he was with an upset child on him and he didn't have the slightest idea of what to do.

Her body was cold and wet, his clothes were becoming damp, her hair was dripping water onto his shirt, and her cheeks were a light shade of pink, he decided to creep out on a limb and put one of his arms around her, "Purin, are you- are you alright?", he asked numbly.

Purin didn't answer him, her short breaths prominent, she was shaking, her entire body, quivering.

Pai put his other arm under her legs, on the backside of her knees and stood up, he carried her over to his bed and sat her down on the edge, "Sit here, I will be back in a moment.", he said quietly walking over to his dresser, _Why is she in here?! Couldn't she bother another mew?! Why me?! This behavior is so rash, so childlike...well...I guess Tart can be a brat...His jokes aren't that funny most of the time...soaking her with water, cold water at that...What an imbecile...That dolt..._

Pai pulled out one of his shirts and walked over to her, he towered over her, she had her head in her hands and was still quietly sobbing. Pai brushed her arms with the shirt, "Here.", he said coldy as she looked up at what he was handing her, "Take this and change into it, your clothes are soaked.", Pai turned around and faced the far wall, waiting for her to change.

"Are you finished?", he asked a few moments later, he stood quietly awaiting her reply, he heard a faint cry speak to him, "Uh- huh...", he turned around and saw her in his large T-shirt, he shooke his head, _What am I doing..._

Purin sat on his bed, her feet hanging off the side of the bed, he stood there for a few moments staring down at her, she suddenly fell to the side and began crying into his pillow, Pai just stared, he broke his stare a few seconds later and walked over to his computer chair and sat down.

He sat quietly, listening to the girls small cries, her face hidden by the pillow, she was curled up in a tight ball. Pai shook his head and turned around in his computer chair, he started typing on his computer once more, ignoring her small whimpers.

30 minutes later...

Pai opened his eyes and realized he had fallen asleep in his computer chair, he turned to see if Purin was still there and she wasn't, he shrugged his shoulders and stood up, he paced over to his bed and lay down in a matter of minutes he drifted off to sleep.

Not to long after he had fallen asleep he was woken up, he barely opened his eyes and felt a presence, behind him, he sat up and turned to face behind him, he nearly leapt out of his bed when he saw Purin laying next to him.

She lie dead asleep curled up next to him, Pai slid off the side of the bed and stood up, he stared down at her, _What is she doing in here!? I- I have to get her out!_

Pai placed his hand on her small shoulder, his long fingers wrapping around her arm, "Purin!", he said quietly, he gently shook her arm, she groaned and turned over and looked up at him. She gasped when she saw him, it caused him to rear back away from her, "Purin what are you doing?!", Purin sat up and yawned, "I- I had a nightmare, I was scared, everyones doors are locked except Kish's, Minto's and yours. I didn't dare bother Mint, and I just think Kish is wierd na no da.", she finished by rubbing her eyes.

Pai's confused expression didn't falter, "What do you want?! Why are you in my room?!", Purin gazed up at his dark eyes, "I was scared.", Pai sighed and crossed his arms, "Of what?!", Purin shrugged, "I could hear scary noises in the hallway.

Pai held out his hand to her, "Lets go, I'll take you back to your room.", Purin's expression showed dissapointment, she put her small hand in his and pulled herself off the side of the bed.

Moments later they were in Purins room, Purin was under the covers, Pai stood over her, "Purin there is nothing on this ship that can harm you. I guarantee it.", he turned to leave but was stopped by her grabbing one of the ribbons that trailed behind him. He turned to face her again, "What?!", she pulled her hand back under the covers, "Pai, could you stay with me until I fall asleep?", Pai sighed and looked down at her pleading eyes.

Pai reluctantly nodded and grabbed a small chair out from under the desk, and Purin curled up to fall asleep.

The next morning...

The dark haired aliend stirred, something was poking him, he slowly opened his eyes and looked to his right, Purin was standing there poking him in the shoulder, Pai realized he was still in her room, "Pai! You sleepy-head! You feel asleep na no da!", Pai didn't reply to her as he rose out of the chair.

"Pai it is morning! Thank you na no da!", Purin squeaked as she threw her arms around his legs, just below his hip, her face was on his left side under his ribcage, he looked down at the top of her head, "Pai thank you!", she said once more, she released him and ran out of the room. Pai stood staring at the doorway, he felt strange, he shook the feeling and walked out of the room to join the others for breakfast, as strange as it seems, Pai felt as though he had done a rightous thing by staying with her, he had a positive feeling over him, he had cared for another.

MewMid: Wahoo! Just a cute moment with Pai and Purin!

Tart: I am not that mean!

MewMid: Oh, oh yes you are.

Tart: (Scoffs) Whatever.

MewMid: Next pairing: **Keiichiro and Ichigo, or Lettuce and Kish**...depends on who I get an idea for first...


	4. Kish X Lettuce

**IF YOU WISH TO REQUEST A COUPLE PLEASE PM ME, REVIEW IF YOU LIKE A STORY. I'LL ACCEPT JUST ABOUT ANYTHING. EXCEPT FRANCOIS OR MASHA STORIES, SRRY. I DON'T WRITE ABOUT BERRI OR TASUKU EITHER. AGAIN I'M SORRY. **

**R and R, and request a couple why dontcha'?!**

Rain poured over tokyo, the cafe was closed today. Keiichiro and Ryou gave the girls a day off every once in a while since there wasn't much fighting left to do.

A figure akwardly shuffled down the sidewalk, she held a few grocery bags and was trying to keep an umbrella above her head. Lettuce almost tripped a few times on the cracks in the sidewalk.

Bored amber eyes noticed the lone mew stumbling down the sidewalk. He couldn't help himself.

Lettuce winced as two bags pinched the skin on her hip, a sudden feeling of someone watching her hit her. She turned around and saw nothing but an empty sidewalk, she shrugged and just as she turned there was a figure standing right in front of her.

"Eyah!", she yelped as she released her grip on her groceries and fell backwards dropping the umbrella as well. In a sad attempt to see the figure she wiped her glasses, and glanced up at him. It was none other than Kish.

She hadn't seen him anywhere except the cafe since the final battle. Kish burst into laughter, "That was priceless!", he held his hand out and she nervously took it. He helped her to her feet and still wore a huge grin on his face. "I couldn't help myself, but I didn't mean to make ya' fall!".

Lettuce bowed her head, "Oh its okay Kish, uh-", she leaned down and quickly tried to grab all of her bags. Kish grabbed one of them and picked it up, "What are you doing out in the rain anyway?", he questioned looking inside one of the grocery bags. Lettuce pulled the umbrella above them both and cautiously spoke, "Well, I- uh didn't know it was going to start raining before I got home. "

Kish just looked at her, "Uh-huh. Ya know I can get ya home faster, here." He grabbed her arm and teleported them to the sidewalk leading up to her house. "There.", he finished flatly.

A light blush appeared on Lettuce's face, "Thank you Kisshu.". Kish shrugged and turned to walk away, she weakly called after him, "Uh Kish?", He turned back and looked at her, "eh?".

She blushed at the sight of his bright eyes, "Since it's pouring out here, you can...come inside if you want, I'm going to make muffins."

Kish nodded and contemplated what his plans were, he had none, he was just aimlessly wandering around on Earth looking for something to do. The two walked inside her house and she went into the kitchen. She almost slipped on the floor with her wet shoes. Kish chuckled and took a seat at the dinner table. Lettuce fumbled around with the ingredients she had bought and began mixing them into a large bowl.

The green haired alien glanced around the kitchen, "Well...how is it at the cafe? Any news?", Lettuce smiled her usual small smile and glanced at him, "Well, Zakuro and Keiichiro have really started liking each other, Mint has been jealous of Keiichiro, Uhh...Purin and Tart have hooked up I think...", she paused for a few moments and looked back down at the counter piled with ingredients.

Kish wasn't an emotion expert himself but he noticed her expression changed when she mentioned the last couple, "I think Shirogane and Ichigo have gotten together as well..."

His amber eyes studied her clumsy actions as she stirred it about, he thought back to when he was head over heels for Ichigo. It had been difficult for him to let her go, but he just wanted her to be happy. And he just came to see the cafe once in a while and just see what was going on. He glanced at her face, she had gone through the same thing as him. Kish and everyone else knew she liked Ryou, but he must have broke her heart when he got with Ichigo.

"Are...Are you okay?", Kish asked, a rare look of concern played on his face. Lettuce looked at him surprised, "Me?", she stared at him for a moment, "Uh-yeah why?" He stared at her eyes and stood up, he walked over to her and stood a few feet from her, he leaned against the counter never taking his eyes off of hers.

Another blush tinted her cheeks as he stared into her eyes, "He broke your heart didn't he?", Kish stated flatly tilting his head as well. Lettuce's blush faded and she grimaced, her gaze shifted down to her dirty countertop, "Well...you see-", "You liked him didn't you? Don't worry, I won't judge. I know what it's like to have loved and lost.", he said turning his gaze to the floor.

Lettuce bit her lip, "Yeah...", she said weakly. Kish sighed, he hadn't had a serious conversation with anyone in a while, and wasn't planning on talking with this girl. He hadn't paid her much mind in previous battles or encounters.

The green mew continued stirring her batter and Kish returned to his seat at the table. He felt a hint of guilt come over him for bringing up that subject with her. He had no business in what she felt. He knew where that had gotten him in the past.

Ichigo had never liked him, she hated his guts, and barely could accept him, until he finally made the ultimate sacrifice for her. When he died for her, that was all he could offer. But over the past few months he had learned to accept it. Kish realized that he had to let go, and start over anew. But he didn't know who it would be.

"Do you like chocolate muffins Kish?", Lettuce asked glancing over at him, He snapped out of his thought and looked at her, "Uh, sure yeah.

He rose out of his chair and lazily walked over to her, dragging his feet. He looked into the large bowl she had been stooping over, he jousted his finger into the gooey substance and then pulled his finger close to his face. "_This_ is a muffin?", he asked staring at the dark mixture on his hand.

Before Lettuce could speak he licked his finger, "Uh that's-","This tastes wierd no offence.", Kish said jokingly looking over at her. Lettuce giggled a little, "They aren't done yet."

Kish nodded in approval and walked over to the window and stared out at the pouring rain, "I'd best get going, Pai will have a baby If I'm not back soon. heh.", Lettuce covered her mouth, she almost burst into laughter at the thought of Pai having a baby.

"Alright Kish I-", "Hey.", He interrupted walking over to her, he leaned close to her causing her to blush a bright red. "Save me one of those muffins wouldja'?"

She nodded silently and stared into his bright eyes, they were mesmorizing, she felt hypnotized. The green haired alien turned and teleported out of sight. She could feel his presence around her, she shivered, _what an encounter..._she thought to herself.

Kish reappeared back on the aliens ship, as he paced the halls he smirked, _eh, she is kinda cute..._

_**Yo, I hope you liked it all you KishLettuce fans. I'll be soon making a second PaiXIchigo. Haha, I actually have grown on this couple. Wierd huh?**_


	5. Keiichiro X Ichigo part 1

**REQUESTS: SEND THEM TO ME AS PM'S PLEASE, REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY.**

**I hope everyone likes this chappie, I love KeiiXIchi I think it would be a cute couple. **

**Enjoy Part 1**

** Comfort**

Ichigo ran darted around the cafe, tossing plates every which way, customers beckoning her. She grit her teeth in frustration, she glared in Mints direction, as she saw her at a table sipping tea.

Ichigo walked up to the kitchens double doors but heard glass break out in the cafe, she turned her back to the door and backed into the doors. She noticed Lettuce's face was bright red and Ichigo just shook her head. Ichigo backed thought the doors and paused when she backed into someone elses body.

She quickly whirled around and saw Keiichiro, he took a step back. Ichigo and he just stared at each other, dumbfounded. Keiichiro's face was pink and Ichigo just stared, "uhh-", she felt her face get hot, "Sorry Akasaka-san!", she yelped quickly and walked around him.

Keiichiro weakly smiled, "I-It's okay momomiya-san." Ichigo huffed once Keiichiro had left. What a day! The cafe was busy she was so frustrated with Mint, Lettuce was breaking everything in sight, she felt so frustrated with everything. Masaya had moved to England and she was left here, he had told her, "Maybe our path's will cross again someday Ichigo. Just know that I'll always care about you-"

"Hey strawberry-head-","What?!", she snapped turning to face the person who disturbed her thoughts. It was none other than Ryou Shirogane.

"Well looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the litterbox.", Ichigo clenched her teeth, "Look Shirogane I am not in the mood for this, please just leave me alone." Ryou scoffed and looked to the side, "Alright, you don't have to be so edgy."

He turned and walked for the door, "Shirogane!", she called after him. He paused and looked over at her, "What were you going to tell me?", Ryou shook his head and left the room.

Ichigo threw her hands up into the air and groaned, "God! What is with him?!"

After work Ichigo walked home, the streets were lined with snow, children were playing and laughing. But the redhead didn't feel cheery, she wanted to go home and curl up in bed. After a while walking by herself, she felt remorse. She felt bad about yelling at Ryou, he was just going to talk to her.

"Ugh", she sighed as she reached her house. She walked inside and kicked her shoes off, threw her jacket on the floor and walked up to her room.

When she laid in her bed she felt regret and sorrow. It had been a month since Masaya had moved, she hadn't cried for him since the week he had left. She also felt like she needed to apologize to Ryou. He hadn't done anything wrong, he was just going to talk to her.

The next morning...

Lettuce fumbled around with some plates as Purin rolled passed her on a huge red ball. The green mew glanced up at Ichigo as she walked up to her, "Hi Ichigo-san, how are you?"

Ichigo weakly smiled, "I'm alright, I'm just looking for Shirogane, do you know where he is?", Lettuce bit her lip, "Last time I saw him he was heading up the stairs." Ichigo nodded and went back to serving customers.

The day passed as usual, nothing really out of the ordinary happened. As the cafe closed Ichigo walked up the stairs, she remembered which door was Ryou's. She knocked, "Shirogane?", she heard his voice faintly behind the door, "Come in."

She slowly opened the door and walked in, he was sitting on his computer chair and was facing her. She carefully approached him as if he were a dangerous animal or something. Ichigo felt nervous at the thought of her disturbing him.

"What strawberry-head?", Ichigo felt a tinge of nervousness shoot up her spine, "I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry...for snapping at you the other day." Ryou stared at her as she looked down at her feet.

He stood up and looked down at the top of her head, he placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. Ryou smiled warmly, his hand slid around her cheek and down on her shoulder, "It's okay Ichigo."

A cold shock was sent through her body, what was he doing? She didn't want him to caress her cheek, or look at her how he was. Ryou leaned close to her face, Ichigo yelped and shoved him, her tail and ears popped out.

Down in the kitchen Keiichiro heard a yelp from upstairs, he paused holding a few dishes. He listened intently, but he barely heard footsteps.

Ichigo darted over to the door, she didn't want Ryou, she didn't love him. Her heart felt heavy, Kish and Ryou wouldn't just let her be. Both of them loved her but she felt nothing in return. And most of all, she didn't want him to kiss her. She couldn't even talk to him in private without him making a move or something.

She threw the door open and ran down the stairs. Ryou stood in his room and just stared at the doorway. He felt rejected and at a loss.

Ichigo ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, Keiichiro looked at her and placed the plate down. A clenching ache grasped her throat, she felt her heart beating fast. She leaned her head back and blinked away tears, her face was hot and she was on the verge of bawling.

Keiichiro walked over to her and stood in front of her, "momomiya-san? What's going on?", Ichigo threw her head down and inhaled quickly, her eyes were tinted pink and tears came rolling down her cheeks.

The brunettes look of concern changed to a slight frown, "What's wrong?", Ichigo couldn't speak, she felt as though someone was squeezing the air out of her lungs.

She went to speak but her voice wouldn't cooperate, she placed a hand over her mouth and fell to her knees. She just wanted peace, she didn't want Ryou and Kish to be after her, she was tired of it all. She was lovesick.

The bangs on the side of her face clung to her wet cheeks, heavy sobs escaped her lips. Ichigo hated breaking down in front of Keiichiro like this, but she couldn't hold her emotions back any longer.

Keiichiro stared down at the girl, he knelt down in front of her, "Ichigo?", he called her by her first name. She looked up at him, her hand still over her mouth, "Tell me whats wrong? Are you alright?", he asked, his voice flooded with worry.

She just stared at him for a few moments, her eyes still overflowing with tears. At a loss of words she just shook her head and cried aloud. Keiichiro glanced around the kitchen and saw a table and a few chairs at it.

"Ichigo come sit and talk to me.", he asked gently, he placed his hand lightly on her arm and urged her to stand. Weakly she stood up and walked over to the table with him, he sat in a chair and she stood in front of him, "Here, sit down."

He felt a surge of surprise as she sat on his lap, and began bawling into his chest. Keiichiro sat for a moment feeling sorry for the girl, he placed one arm around her upper back and shoulders. Her left shoulder was against his chest, her forhead pressed firmly against his collarbone.

The redheads hands covered her face and she sobbed aloud. Keiichiro figured she wasn't going to talk for a while, he felt sorry for her. Whatever had happened really shook her up, to him it seemed that she had bottled up her emotions ever since Masaya had moved.

She had always been a bit off since he had left. "I'm-", his ears tuned into her delicate voice as she spoke. Ichigo's voice cracked as she continued, "I-I just feel so over...whelmed-ya' know?!"

She refused to look up, she felt embarrassed, frustrated, sick, tired, and was just overwhelmed by it all. Her life had to be so complicated.

For some reason Ichigo felt relieved as she cried, she just felt so wonderful being held, Keiichiro was truely there to listen. "I'm-sorry-", she stuttered. Keiichiro shook his head and stroked her arm, "Don't be. Its good to let it out when you're as upset as you are." More tears welled up in her eyes and she pressed her face into his damp shirt.

Before she knew it she stopped crying, Ichigo dozed off. Her sudden overflow of emotion wore her out and she just grew tired. Keiichiro sat for a few moments, he had just let her cry on him for a period of 25 minutes.

Slowly he tilted his head to the side and looked down at the side of her face and saw her eyes closed. Her breathing was slow and calm now, no more sharp gasps for air,she was now so peaceful.

Carefully Keiichiro slid his hand under her knees and stood up with her in his arms. He carried her bridal style up to a spare room. He lay her down on the bed and covered her up. She stirred slightly but then nuzzled her way into the pillow.

The brunette walked over to the door and exited the room. He made it his business to call Ichigo's home and tell her parents why she wouldn't be going home that night and they were fine with his reason.

The next morning...

Strawberry red hair was sprawled out on a pillow, Ichigo felt herself come to conciousness slowly. Her dark brown eyes opened and she observed one of the cafe's spare bedrooms. "I fell asleep?", she asked herself quietly as she sat up.

Suddenly voices came into earshot and she perked up to listen. Lazily she crawled out of bed and walked over to the door. Cracking the door open she observed an empty hall, but she could hear Ryou's voice coming from downstairs. The sleepy catgirl walked down the stairs and peeked into the kitchen. Keiichiro was unloading a dishwasher and Ryou was standing across the room near the table and chairs.

"Look Keiichiro it isn't normal to have one of the girls just sleep over at their place of employment! Don't you-","Ryou she was bawling her eyes out, what was I supposed to say?! 'Oh sorry Ichigo you need to leave', what has got you so uptight?!". For the first time Ichigo saw Keiichiro frustrated, she looked at Ryou who also looked furious.

"Well you don't need to let her stay here! It is just going to create more drama with all the girls and we will never hear the end of it!", Keiichiro stopped fondling the plates and turned to face Ryou.

"Ryou if I'm not mistaken aren't you the one trying to kiss her? Or get her to like you?", Ryou's upset expression turned to a glare, "Keiichiro look-","Drama? Ryou you are the one creating most of the drama, I'll bet she wouldn't have been crying had you not tried to kiss her last night! I'll bet she wouldn't have run down here crying if you would have just let her be."

Ryou scoffed and sat at the table angrily downing a mug of coffee, Keiichiro shook his head and turned back to the sink. The blonde stared at the cup as if it was answering all his troubles, "Keiichiro, I just don't want her parents anything wierd is going up here at the cafe, more suspicion is the last thing we need right now." A heavy sigh escaped Ryou's lips, his brunette friend shuffled plates, "Ryou I worry about the girls just as much as you do, we are the ones who made them mews remember?!", "Of course I remember you dolt but what does that have to do with-","You are trying to get out of the way of the blame for all this drama that is driving everyone crazy, yet we are the ones who started it! I'll bet the girls would be having totally normal lives if they weren't fighting aliens as superheros!"

Ryou grunted and stood up, "Look Keiichiro, you may be able to blame me for some of this but it isn't completely my fault, we had to create them! As for Ichigo it isn't my fault she is an emotional girl! I just-", "Emotional girl? How else do you expect her to be Ryou?! She is a superhero, she has to deal with school, her beloved boyfriend moved, look all I'm saying is you should probably hold off on trying to get with her until after this huge alien thing blows over! Just to keep things easy going. I-", Ryou interrupted his friends speal sharply, "I'm sorry Keiichiro for having feelings for someone that doesn't return them! I am just living my life just as any other Human fucking being! I didn't make her cry! It's not-", "Ryou. You pushed her over the edge. Just admit it. You-"

Keiichiro was interrupted once more by Ryou hurtling a coffee mug at the floor and shattering it. The blonde left the room angrily and stormed out of the cafe, not even noticing Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes were wide as she stared at the doors Ryou had just stormed through. She looked into the kitchen and saw Keiichiro with his hands on the counter and his head down. He shook his head and hung his head to his chest sighing deeply.

A feeling of guilt crawled over her, she had never seen them fight, and when they finally do fight it was her fault. Cautiously she walked out into view, Keiichiro realized a person was in the room. He stood up straight and turned toward her, "Oh, good morning momomiya-san-", "Are you okay?", she asked before he could continue.

Keiichiro sighed and leaned against the counter, "I suppose you heard Ryou and I?" Ichigo sat down at the table and crossed her legs, "Heard is an understatement.", Keiichiro smiled.

He walked over and sat with her, "You see, Ryou and I...I guess the guilt of making you girls lives so difficult has really caught up to us. And-","What did you guys talk about me for?"

He bit his lip, "Well I believe that Ryou pushed you over the edge did he not? ", Ichigo weakly nodded, Keiichiro nodded and continued. "Well I told him that he shouldn't have done that, and since Ryou is a defensive person he stuck up for himself and...well we just ended up getting into a little disagreement thats all."

Ichigo nodded and looked over at him, "Well, we can at least enjoy the rest of today! Don't worry Akasaka-san, he is stubborn but he'll be fine."

Keiichiro smiled at her like he always did, and he went back to getting the cafe ready. Ichigo changed the closed sign to open and the other girls showed up. Ichigo couldn't help but feel indifferent to Mint though. The whole day Mint was glaring at her and ignoring her.

Ichigo decided to ask her what was up. "Uh Mint?", she asked standing next to the blue haired girl. Mint looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Yes Ichigo?", she almost snapped.

"What is going on? Why are you acting like this?", Mint rolled her eyes and looked to the side, "Oh Ichigo, you are so bothersome. Why don't you get back to your customers, oh wait, why don't you just get one of your fans to do it!".

The cat girl stared down at Mint in disbelief, "What are you talking about?!", Mint took a sip of her tea and looked back up at Ichigo. "Look Ichigo, I don't want to talk about this right now, I'm kinda busy."

Ichigo scoffed and walked away, _What was her problem!? I haven't even done anything!_

A few hours passed and the cafe was crazy busy, a tour bus had stopped by and now the cafe was packed. The five girls darted around the cafe, Keiichiro whipped up dishes as fast as possible, Ryou continued on his studies.

The pink mew walked over to another one of her tables, "Hello sir, could I get a drink for you?", she asked in her usual tone. The man was sitting at a table by himself, he had light cream colored hair that was scruffy, bangs hung barely above his eyes, but he wasn't a big guy. His eyes were on her chest or skirt line the whole time she stood before him. Her stomach twisted, "Eh, I guess I'll have some...eh...Tea, yeah some cherry pie too."

Ichigo nodded and turned and walked away from the table, she could feel his eyes all over her body. A shudder found its way over her. Lettuce walked over to her, "Ichigo are you okay? You look a little troubled.", Ichigo sighed, "That creepy guy keeps looking me over."

The two girls walked over to the large gap in the wall leading to the kitchen, where Keiichiro pushed out orders and such. Ichigo glanced into the kitchen and placed her ticket on the counter, "Cherry pie and a tea Keiichiro, thanks.", she turned back to Lettuce.

The guy was still looking in her direction and Ichigo turned around, "Lettuce is he still looking?", she asked quietly like he would hear her. Lettuce nodded, "Yeah. That's so akward!"

"What's so akward?", Keiichiro said butting into their conversation, Ichigo looked over at him, "That creepy guy keeps checking me out, and its starting to freak me out!" Keiichiro looked out at the man, "Ouch, you're right."

He looked down at her, she stared out at the man with wide eyes. "Here Ichigo why don't you come in kitchen and let me take his order out." Ichigo took Keiichiro up on that offer without hesitation, she didn't feel comfortable in the least. Keiichiro walked out of the double kitchen doors and walked over to the man's table, "Here sir, your order. And here is your ticket whenever you are ready to pay."

The guy stared up at Keiichiro for a second before accepting his food, "What happened to my waitress?", Keiichiro smiled his usual smile, "I'm afraid something has come up and she will no longer be serving you, please ask me if you need anything else. " The guy glared at Keiichiro and huffed as the brunette turned away.

Mint walked into the kitchen before Keiichiro returned, she walked passed Ichigo without so much as glancing in her direction. She walked over to the cafe's refrigerator and pulled out a small pitcher of tea. She poured some into her tea cup and took a sip,"hmm..", she whispered to herself.

Ichigo sat at the table and stared at the back of Mint's head, but before her mind trailed off Keiichiro entered the kitchen. He had a strange look on his face, "That guy was odd, you were right.", Mint rolled her eyes at this. "Thanks Keiichiro, is he gone yet?" She said her eyes following him waiting for an answer. The tall brunette man shook his head, "Afraid not, but he'll probably be gone soon, you can stay in here until he leaves if you want.

Mint walked towards the door, as she passed Ichigo she mumbled, "Baby." Ichigo turned her head quickly to glare at her, "What was that Minto?", Mint didn't answer her and exited the kitchen. Ichigo grunted and propped her head up on her hand.

Keiichiro proceeded to create beautiful desserts and pastries, Ichigo just sat quietly and watched. She noticed someone standing at the order window, casually she glanced over at the person expecting one of the girls, but it was that man.

Her stomach dropped, what was his deal?!

Keiichiro noticed the man and walked out of the kitchen and up to the man, "Sir can I help you?", he asked politely, the man scoffed, "Why don't you tell her to come out here, I wanna talk with her.", the man glared as Keiichiro denied his request. "I'm sorry sir but I can't do that, now would you please tell me what you need or go back to your table." The man looked at Ichigo who sat wide eyed at the table, what did he want?

"Look just tell her to get her ass out here, thats all I want-","Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave.", Keiichiro seemed as though he was growing impatient with the man. The guy glared up at Keiichiro, "Just tell her to get out here, I want to chat with 'er", Keiichiro stared right back into the eyes of the man, "Sir I asked you to leave."

Ichigo just stared at them both in awe. "And I asked you to get that girl for me, now do it!", he demanded, his face was stern and bitter. Keiichiro's stare never left the mans eye's, "Sir leave the cafe, or I'll be forced to escourt you."

Ichigo almost gasped, did Keiichiro just threaten him? The man scoffed and stormed out of the cafe. Without a word Keiichiro entered the kitchen, before he made it a few feet inside, Ichigo leapt onto him. She wrapped her arms around his abdomen and squeezed him, "Thank you Akasaka-san!"

The rest of the day passed without a hitch, but when the cafe closed Ichigo approached Mint. The two girls were in the changing room, Zakuro was the only one in the room with them. Ichigo slammed her locker, she had been pondering about Mint's attitude constantly after she called her a baby.

"Mint, look we need to talk.", Ichigo said flatly looking over at her blue haired counterpart. Mint scoffed, "No actually I'd rather not.". Zakuro shook her head and stuffed some clothes in her locker. Ichigo threw her arms in the air, "Why are you being so defensive Mint?! What did I do to deserve being treated like this?!", Mint slammed her locker as well and turned to face Ichigo.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Ichigo, I've always treated you like this.", Ichigo fumed at her words, "Mint! Look whatever I did, I'm sorry, but you still have no right to keep being a brat about it! Zakuro turned and looked at Mint to hear her reply, Mint sighed deeply. "Ichigo why don't you go bother someone else about your hopeless problems."

Outside the door Ryou had paused as he was walking by, he stopped and stood facing the door. Keiichiro came up the stairs and up to Ryou, "What are-", "Shh!", he snapped at the brunette. Both of the men began listening intently, evesdropping on the girls.

Mint put her hand on her hip, and stared mockingly at her fuming comrade, "Why are you treating me so badly? Tell me what has got you in a fuss!", Ichigo snapped. Zakuro walked between the two mews and out into the hallway, she had, had enough of that. As she stepped out into the hall she noticed Keiichiro and Ryou gawking at the door. Zakuro just shook her head and left the cafe.

"Look Ichigo its too complex for your little mind to comprehend.", Mint said snobbishly, Ichigo growled, "Mint stop being a wuss and just tell me what your damage is!"

Mint began to glare at Ichigo, she just wanted to slap her. She was getting tired of Ichigo being the leader. She was tired of Ichigo getting all the attention. But her main problem was jealousy, she really was ticked when Keiichiro stuck up for her when that strange guy was at the cafe.

Mint didn't like the way Ichigo looked at Keiichiro, she liked Keiichiro. A simple crush led her to start a war against one of her close friends. "Hello Mint? Anyone still there?!", Ichigo said breaking her train of thought.

"Look Ichigo, I'm just tired okay? I'm just sick of all this cafe work and crap, I'm tired of fighting aliens, I often wonder whether I'm really made out for this! Okay and what really gets me is that you get all the attention.", Ichigo gave her a sarcastic look, "Oh I get all the attention?! Who is the biggest drama queen here? Uh you, and you know what else Mint?! I think you are lying, you obviously are making this up, there is really something bothering you and you just don't have the guts to bring it out to my face!"

Mint felt a pang in her heart, Ichigo was right. But she just couldn't let her win like this.

"Ichigo you are so stupid! Honestly, I think you are being ridiculous!", Mint felt her face get hot. What Mint was jealous of was Ichigo's ability to get the guys attention, she had Masaya but he moved, Ryou was crushing on her, Kish was drooling at her feet. And now she felt Keiichiro liked her too! She was just jealous of people caring for Ichigo, when Mint was so alone. She guessed that's why she clung to her idol Zakuro so much. She figured if she could get her lifelong idol to care for her, she wouldn't need anyone else. But Zakuro wasn't the most heartwarming person, she was distant, no matter what Mint said to her, she always knew how to cut off a conversation with her. Mint felt so confused with herself. She had just choose Ichigo to blame.

"Ichigo look, I'm just-Just stessing out, Just stay away from me! I'll be fine in time. Just- ugh I have to go.", Mint finished as she stormed over to the door. Before Mint could open the door Ichigo spoke quietly, "Look Mint, I want us to be friends, but it can't happen unless we work out our differences and talk about our problems."

Keiichiro and Ryou both took off towards the kitchen in order to get away before getting caught again. Mint left the cafe without saying another word and Ichigo halfheartedly made her way down to the kitchen.


	6. Keiichiro X Ichigo Part 2

**IF YOU WANT TO REQUEST A FIC REQUEST THROUGH PMs. REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY. THANKS!**

Ichigo rounded the corner and walked into the kitchen and paused when she saw Keiichiro and Ryou. The trio just stared at each other for a few moments, Ryou finally turned his stare towards Keiichiro. Keiichiro and Ryou locked eyes. Ichigo felt a little shocked, Keiichiro didn't look happy, her presence obviously brought up the previous arguement.

Ryou sighed and looked at the ground. Keiichiro turned back to the dishes. "So Ichigo, you and Mint having troubles?", Ichigo stared at Ryou, "Were you listening to our conversation?!", she snapped. Ryou's dull expression didn't change, "Look I could hear you girls yelling from down here."

Ichigo sighed, "I guess so. Why do you care? You like Mint or something?", she asked trying to get him to talk to her. She didn't have feelings for Ryou, she wanted to see if he had any other feelings for the other girls. Ryou shook his head, "No baka, I don't want my super heroes to be fighting."

The cat girl shrugged, "Well we can't help it, not with Mint being so stubborn." After her little chat with Ryou she said goodbye to the two gentlemen and left.

The next day...

"Check out Purins new trick na no da!", the little monkey girl shouted as she rolled out on top of two large balls at the same time. Ichigo put a tray down on one of the tables and looked in her direction, she saw Purin slip and she knew something bad was going to happen. Lettuce turned around and saw Purin approaching her, she yelped and Purin hit her. The two girls fell to the ground in a heap the red balls rolling away. Purin dropped her tray and plates shattered everywhere.

Ichigo gasped and watched Zakuro go to their aid, "Go get Keiichiro and Ryou." Ichigo nodded and ran over to the kitchen, but Keiichiro wasn't there, so she took off up the stairs. Ichigo reached the top of the stairs and huffed. "Shirogane! Akasaka! we need you guys! Purin and Lettuce had an accident!", Keiichiro came out of his room, he had been changing his apron, Ryou ran out of his room as well. Keiichiro started down the stairs and just as Ichigo turned she stepped on her shoelace. Ryou saw her lurch forward and he tried to grab her, but the two fell and collided with Keiichiro. The three fell down the flight of stairs, grunts and yelps were heard.

Zakuro looked up from Purin and Lettuce, "Purin's wrist hurts na no da!", Purin squeaked as Zakuro walked over to the staircase.

At the base of the stairs there was an akward looking pileup. Keiichiro was on the ground on his back, Ichigo was laying on top of Keiichiro her head was about at his collarbone, Ryou was on top of Ichigo but his stomach was towards the ceiling.

Ichigo groaned, "Man, that hurt!", she picked her head up and was inches from Keiichiro's face. Instantly her ears and tail popped out, Ryou grunted, "God, My head.", he sat up first. He was sitting on Ichigo's lower back, he looked down and saw two pairs of legs, "Oh, sorry."

Zakuro covered her mouth, what she saw almost dared her to burst into laughter.

Ryou stood up and turned to help the other two up, his face felt hot at what he saw. Ichigo slowly pushed her body away from Keiichiro's and she sat back and faced him. Keiichiro sat up, he rubbed his hip and looked over at Ichigo, "You okay Momomiya-san?", Ichigo nodded, her tail flicked around.

Ryou stepped around them both at up to Zakuro, "Where are Lettuce and Purin.", Zakuro turned and Ryou followed him. Keiichiro stood up and held his hand out to Ichigo, she shyly took his hand and attempted to stand. She felt her ankle buckle beneath her and she toppled over, Keiichiro grabbed her shoulders and held her up.

"Your ankle? Is it sprained?", Keiichiro asked looking down at her ankle. Ichigo bit her lip, "I don't know, but it really hurts.", Keiichiro looked up at her eyes. "May I take you into the kitchen so I can see if it is twisted?", Ichigo nodded. Carefully Keiichiro picked her up bridal style and turned to the kitchen. Ichigo felt something so familiar about this, Keiichiro reminded her of, Masaya!

She felt her face blush again as she gawked up at his face, he was kind like Masaya. But Keiichiro was much more mature, she involuntarily leaned her head against his chest. It was so comforting. It was like Masaya had come back to her.

Ryou looked up from where the two fallen mews were and stared at Keiichiro carrying Ichigo into the kitchen. He felt bitter when he saw it. Her red hair and her legs were all he could see of her, besides cat ears. He knew she must be excited since her ears were out. He scoffed and helped Lettuce and Purin up.

Purin held onto her wrist, Ryou pointed at the kitchen. "Purin go get bandaged up by Keiichiro. Lettuce-", he looked over at her, "are you alright?"

Lettuce shyly nodded, "Yes." Ryou smiled a fake smile, "Good."

He turned back to the kitchen after helping Lettuce to her feet, Keiichiro had carried her in the kitchen and had sat her down on the counter. Ryou stared for a few moments, _what does Keiichiro think he's doing?! He must be falling for her, he has to be. _Ryou convinced himself that  
Keiichiro must have feelings for Ichigo.

Ryou walked into the kitchen after Purin, she had hopped onto the counter next to Ichigo. Ichigo sighed deeply, "Well this sucks.", a huge goofy smile appeared on Purin's face, "Don't worry Ichigo-oneesan! Akasaka-san will fix us up good as new na no da!"

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the girl. She was so young and innocent, Ichigo pondered on the subject for a few moments. The pink leader didn't know what she would do if something ever happened to Purin, she felt obliged to protect her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Keiichiro walking over to them and grabbing Purin's hand. Ichigo stared at Keiichiro's hands, watching his gentle movements. _His touch was so soft_, she thought to herself thinking back to when he had picked her up, _just like Masaya..._

The little monkey girl winced when Keiichiro placed his hand on the underside of her wrist, "It hurts a little.", she whimpered. The brunette carefully wrapped her wrist, Ichigo stared at his wrapping job. "Nice Akasaka", she said partially smiling. Keiichiro smiled back, "Well you're next.", once Purin's wrist was wrapped she leapt off the counter and took off into the main part of the cafe. Ryou sat down and observed Keiichiro's actions.

The chef grabbed the next bandage and knelt in front of her, "Momomiya-san, I'm going to have to take off your boot, and your sock.", Ichigo nodded. Ryou stared, he almost seemed mesmorized by Keiichiro and Ichigo. _I'm not jealous...But she definately doesn't belong with him...I mean she is such a baka, and he isn't...Maybe she will snap him back to reality...He has feelings for her I just know it...Why do I care? If he wants to have a crappy relationship let him...Those idiots..._

She winced slightly when he removed her boot, and carefully slipped off her sock. His fingers traced around her ankle bone, it almost tickled her. "It isn't broken Momomiya-san, so if you just take it easy for a while then it will heal up just fine. But I am going to bandage it.", She nodded and looked at her ankle.

Keiichiro gently started wrapping her ankle, Ichigo smiled and stared down at his hands. They were so soft, she smiled to herself, Keiichiro treated her and the girls like princesses. He really did seem like the perfect guy, but he was her manager. Ryou was the boss, but Keiichiro was like an assistant manager. She felt herself blush as he gently rubbed her ankle. His touch was so similar to Masaya's she loved the feeling, it was almost like she had him back. A tiny smile touched her lips, he looked up at her. Then he looked back down at his handywork, "Well Momomiya-san, I think I'm done. If you sit here for a minute I'll go get my car keys and take you home.", Ichigo couldn't help herself.

Her eyes rested on the top of his head, she reached out and ruffled his hair, "Thanks Akasaka-san!", he stood up and smiled, "Of course."

She slowly got off the counter and wrapped her arms around him. Keiichiro returned her embrace, she squeezed his abdomen and took in his sweet scent. His chest was so warm and comforting, she could feel his heartbeat. Ryou almost felt himself glare, _she must be falling for him too...Ugh...This is really messed up... _He thought to himself, his icy eyes staring.

Realizing she had held him for probably too long she let go and leaned against the counter, "Okay I'll wait for you here." Keiichiro left the room and Ichigo's eyes fell onto Ryou. His gaze was dull and almost emotionless, he looked similar to Pai now.

"Shirogane? Are you okay?", she asked leaning her head to the side, he scoffed and took a drink from the cup on the table. "Call me if you aren't going to work tomorrow.", Ryou said cooly as he stood up. He walked over to her, and stood close, Ichigo felt her face grow hot, it had been doing that a lot lately.

Ryou flicked her on the nose and snickered, "Try not to get hurt anymore strawberry-head.", Ichigo snorted, "Okay thanks I'll try not to get hurt next time my boss falls on me on a staircase.", she smiled as he stared into her brown eyes.

Ryou smiled slightly, "I'm glad you're alright.", his smile faded almost as quickly as it appeared, "I'm sorry about the other day, whatever you thought-",Ichigo put her hand in the air, "It's okay Shirogane. You and I are cool now."

He nodded and walked away, he left her in the kitchen by herself briefly, but Keiichiro entered quickly after. "You ready? Is there anything you need?", Ichigo shook her head, "Nope! Just some aspirin from home is all.", Keiichiro nodded, and walked up to her. "I'm going to take you out to the car, is that alright?", the redhead smiled and nodded, "Yeah!"

As she was carried through the less busy cafe, she felt like a princess. Mint was glaring at her thought, Zakuro gave her a small smile, and Purin waved like a lunatic. Lettuce was busy tripping.

Keiichiro set her in the car carefully and got in himself. When they arrived at her house, he picked her up again and carried her to the front door. Ichigo reached out and knocked, within a few moments her mother answered and swooned over Ichigo, "Is she alright?", Keiichiro nodded and smiled reassuringly, "Yes ma'am, she will be fine, we had a little accident at the cafe and she sprained her ankle. All she needs is rest and a few days off her foot.", Ichigo's mom didn't question the kind gentlemen. He looked down at her mother, "Could I take her up to her room, or hand her over to her father?", Ichigo's mother pointed at the staircase, "At the top of the stairs, the pink door, her father isn't home."

Ichigo sighed in relief as they went up the stairs, "My dad would freak out if a guy was carrying me home.", Keiichiro chuckled, "I'll bet. Your father must be very protective, you are a pretty girl, he doesn't want anything to happen to you." Ichigo blushed, _did he just call her pretty?_

He opened the door and walked into her room, he placed her on her bed and stood up next to the bed. "Is there anything else I can get for you Momomiya-san?", Ichigo shook her head, throwing her red hair everywhere. "But Akasaka...", she paused and gazed up at his gray eyes, "Hmm?", she furrowed her eyebrows together, "Did you get hurt when we fell down the steps?"

Keiichiro put his hand on his hip, "Uhmm...I think I just got a little scratch that's all, I'm fine though." Ichigo shook her head, "No siree, let me see it, you doctored me up now let us doctor you!"

Keiichiro reluctantly grabbed the edge of his neatly tucked in shirt and lifted it. Sure enough on his hip was a long scrape, Ichigo winced, "Oh! That looks like it burns!", Keiichiro shook his head, "No, Its fine, thank you though Momomiya."

But before Ichigo could reply her mom almost flew into the room, "He's hurt too!? Let me fix it!", Keiichiro didn't get the chance to speak before he was thrust down into a small chair and Ichigo's mom began putting medicine on the scrape.

Ichigo covered her mouth and giggled a little, Keiichiro shook his head but smiled. Ichigo's mother fixed him up and left the room, Keiichiro chuckled akwardly, "Well your mother seems very helpful." Ichigo giggled, "Yeah, she is wierd. But thanks a lot Kei-er-Akasaka-san!", she corrected. Keiichiro smiled and stood up, "If you want to Ichigo you can call me Keiichiro, I don't mind either way.", Ichigo slowly nodded.

He looked out the window briefly then back down at her, "You're sure there is nothing else I can get you my princess?", Ichigo smiled her cute catlike smile and shook her head, "Nope! Thanks...Keiichiro..."

Keiichiro looked at his watch, "Well I'd best get back to the cafe before Ryou has a baby.", Ichigo burst into laughter at the thought of Ryou giving birth, Keiichiro did have a good sense of humor.

He walked over to the door and stood in the doorway, "See you soon Momomiya-san!", "Bye Keiichiro!", she smiled to herself. After he had left she buried her face in her pillow and giggled.

Keiichiro really did remind her of Masaya, and he was so nice, and cute...She gasped and pondered this. _Am I starting to like Keiichiro?! Oh my gosh...Well...I guess he really is a great guy...My mom loves him...I'm sure dad will treat him the same...and he is so much like Masaya It'll be like having him back! _

Ichigo's mother entered her room with a huge grin on her face, Ichigo looked over at her, knowing what she was about to say. "Who was that Ichigo?! He was adorable! Does he work at the cafe?!", Ichigo giggled and nodded, "Yeah, he is Shirogane's Partner, he-","Do you like him?!", she asked quickly clasping her hands together.

"Well...I don't know yet...I think I do...I mean, he is so nice, and he treats my so much like a princess, I love it! He really is a total sweetheart!"

The next day...

Her red hair was sprawled out like usual, she felt her eyes slowly open. "Ugh...I was so tired...", she mumbled to herself. Slowly she rolled over on her back, and looked at the ceiling, she glanced over at her alarm clock, _wow I slept in till 11am...God I'm a bum..._

She looked over at the door, her ears tuned into a few familiar voices. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she could tell Purin was one of them.

Suddenly she heard footsteps outside the door, and she covered herself with her blanket. The door opened and revealed Purin and Keiichiro. Ichigo squeaked, she meant to gasp but a squeak came out."

"Hi Ichigo "Onee-san! Purin and Akasaka-san came to see you! na no da!", Purin chirped as she darted over to Ichigo's bedside. Ichigo nodded weakly, she blushed when she looked up at Keiichiro, she couldn't believe it. She wasn't even dressed yet, her cheeks were dark red by now. Keiichiro smiled his usual kind smile, "Are you feeling any better Momomiya-san?", Ichigo nodded.

"My mom brought me a really good ankle brace, so guess I can go back to work today!", Ichigo said putting a fake smile on her lips.

After Ichigo got up and got dressed they got into Keiichiro's car and headed toward the cafe. Once they arrived and entered the cafe, Ichigo was grinning ear to ear when she saw Lettuce and Zakuro. It was nice seeing her friends. She wasn't so happy to see Mint.

The pink cat girl turned to Keiichiro, he looked down at her. She smiled sweetly at him, "Thanks Keiichiro!", Lettuce gasped when she said this, _Did she just call him by his first name!? _

The tall chef smiled back down at her, "Your welcome Momomiya-san.", Ichigo stared up at him. She got lost in his eyes, Keiichiro just stared back down at her, her smile faded. She was almost posessed in a way. Keiichiro chuckled, "Well Momomiya-san I need to get back to the kitchen, but don't stop smiling-", she cocked her head to the side and gave him a questioning glance, "Because your smile brightens the room."

Ichigo blushed again and giggled as he ruffled her hair and walked towards the kitchen. Her brown eyes remained on the floor after he walked away, she stopped her happy thoughts quickly after realizing what she had just done.

_Why do I keep blushing around Keiichiro?! Oh wow...I really am falling for Keiichiro! Oh my god! I just was staring at him! I must have looked so stupid, wow now Lettuce and Mint are staring at me...great._

Ichigo ignored her friends stares and continued to her work. Her ankle supported her much better today. The day passed like a usual cafe day, Zakuro frightening customers, Mint not working at all.

Once the cafe closed, everyone left except Ichigo. She was staying after to clean up, she swept with a little dust pan underneath a table. All the other girls hadn't helped her, Lettuce had to go grocery shopping before the store closed, Zakuro had a photographer to meet up with, Purin had to pick her sister up at daycare, and Mint left for a ballet recital.

Ichigo paused when she heard footsteps go passed her, she looked around in the dim room to find the person. She saw Ryou open the cafe door and leave, she felt relieved. She had been dying to have a talk with Keiichiro for some reason.

Ichigo found herself longing for Keiichiro's attention. She didn't know why, but the moment she realized that he reminded her of Masaya, she wanted to be around him as much as possible.

The redhead crawled out from under the table, and walked over to the kitchen's doors, Keiichiro wasn't in there though. "Hmm..", she glanced over at the stairs, she darted upstairs and walked to his door.

Quietly she knocked, "Uhh...Keiichiro? You in here?", the door opened seconds later to reveal the brunette chef. "Oh, Hi Momomiya-san, can I do something for you?", he opened the door and let her inside, she shook her head as she looked around his room, "No nothing. I just wanted to talk to you."

Keiichiro walked over and grabbed his computer chair, "Really? Okay, here sit down.", he gave her the chair, and he sat on the neatly made bed.

Shyly she looked into his eyes, "Keiichiro, I needed some advice...", Keiichiro nodded, "What about?", she glanced away behind him, "Well I don't know what to do, I mean Mint still won't talk to me, she is mad at me about having all the attention or something...And I don't know how to handle this."

A long frustrated sigh escaped her lips, he spoke softly, "Well, I'll tell you nothing new Ichigo, Mint's personality can be a burden, you just have to accept her. Get her alone and talk to her.", "But she's so mad! She won't listen!", Keiichiro shook his head, "No, she won't right away, after you say what you need to, to her, then leave. She will ponder on it over night and be fine the next day." Ichigo thought for a second, "You sure that'll work?", Keiichiro nodded and smiled, "Yes. I'm positive."

An overwhelming feeling swept over Ichigo, she felt obliged to just hug him and thank him. She stood up and cautiously wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. Since she was leaning forward all of her weight was going forward too. It was a peaceful stance, Keiichiro smiled to himself, he was quite fond of the catgirl now.

The peaceful moment broke when Ichigo's weight carried them back, Keiichiro lurched back and landed on his back on the mattress. Ichigo lay on top of him. "Uhh-", she muttered, staring down into his eyes, her face's color rivaling a tomato.

Keiichiro's cheeks were flushed pink also, they stared for a few moments, both of them afraid to move. Keiichiro felt a powerful emotion flood his mind, he wanted Ichigo, she was so close to him, but he was afraid to take his chance.

She was a few years younger than him, what would the other mews think? What would Ryou think? All the thoughts escaped his mind when he subconciuosly kissed her. Ichigo felt a shock run through her body, her lips tingled, it was a gently, almost angelic kiss. He had ever so slightly touched her lips, and she felt captivated by the sensation it gave her. The kiss was brief, and he slowly opened his eyes and stared into her deep brown ones. Reality hit him hard, what was he doing? He can't do that! He didn't want to be like Ryou!

"I-I'm so-", Ichigo slowly leaned down to his face and smiled, she gently kissed him back, "It's okay Keiichiro, I think...", she paused and bit her lip. Keiichiro smiled at her warmly, "It's okay.", Ichigo smiled and continued, "I think, I'm in love with you Keiichiro..."

The two remained quiet for a few moments staring at each other, then he gently kissed her again. The second kiss even sweeter than the first. The two repeatedly kissed, each a bit more passionate than the first. Keiichiro put his long arms around her and held her close to him, and she twisted the hair on his long ponytail.

When they broke apart for air, they gazed into each others eyes once more. Passion had over taken them both. "Here, Lets lay normally, shall we?", Keiichiro offered, releasing her and then laying normally on the bed. Ichigo crawled up next to him, under his arm with her head on his shoulder.

Ichigo smiled to herself, Keiichiro wasn't like Kish or Ryou, he would never try and grope her or, stalk her like Kish, he would never be snotty and stand offish like Ryou, he would always be sweet. He wouldn't steal kisses, and he wouldn't make fun of her, he was perfect for her.

The brunette felt his stomach full of butterflies, he couldn't believe what he had just done. It wasn't a bad feeling, it was relieving, and soothing. The taste of strawberry resided on his lips, he loved it.

Ichigo leaned over him and grinned down at him, he reached up and cupped her face in his hands. "I think I've fallen in love with you too Ichigo.", she leaned down and kissed him on the chin, he smiled.

Her kisses went up his cheek, then to his forehead, then down the side of his face again and on his neck. Chills shot down Keiichiro's spine, she was captivating. He placed his hands on her back and ran them up and down her fragile frame. However he didn't put his hands near anything suggestive. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea, he wanted her to stay his. Stay in his arms.

Keiichiro and Ichigo switched positions, he leaned over her looking down on her rosy cheeks. Keiichiro leaned down near her neck, his breath was warm, she could feel it on her collar bone. His lips barely touched the side of her neck, she squeaked a little at the contact. It was agonizing her, teasing her. He leaned up and planted a firm kiss on her lips, then lay down next to her. The warm feeling that had over come her, left, she just wanted to be next to him. She loved him and he loved her, thats all that mattered now.

I hoped everyone like the Part 2!

I will write a crazy fic soon...just for fun..


	7. Keiichiro X Ichigo Part 3

**Part 3!!! I couldn't help myself. Hey I'm writing again! I'm not dead! :)**

**PLEASE READ: IMPORTANT INFORMATION-**

**TAKING REQUESTS: If you have a couple you'd like to have written about, let me know. I'd love to write it! :]**

Ichigo and Keiichiro had been together for almost a month now. They were happier than can be comprehended. Keiichiro constantly cooked for her, and treated her like a princess.

However...

It was a normal evening at the cafe, business was slowing down, and they closed in about an hour. Lettuce was cleaning tables with Zakuro while Purin attempted new tricks for customers.

Mint was drinking tea, as usual. Lately she had been jealous again of Keiichiro and Ichigo's happiness. She grew spiteful of Ichigo, and became rather distant.

Ichigo sat down at the table with Mint, "Gosh, I'm so glad the day's over!"

Mint scoffed, "Just because you are a lackey."

The cat girl grit her teeth, not wanting to get in an arguement with her.

An idea popped into Mint's head suddenly, "You know Ichigo... I was just wondering how you and Akasaka-san were doing..."

Her question took Ichigo aback, "Uhh, we're doing great! He's so awesome, I have never been happier. Why do you ask?"

A chuckle escaped the girls lips, "Oh Ichigo you're so naiive. He's older than you, so he must not be happy." Ichigo tilted her head and stared, "What do you mean? As far as I'm aware we are both very happy!"

Mint smiled and took a sip of her tea, with a sigh she continued,"Ichigo, Akasaka is an older guy-", "So?! Whats that supposed to mean!?", she interrupted. Mint took another sip and smirked at Ichigo, "Ichigo, he's older, so he's going to need more...physical satisfaction."

Ichigo blinked a few times, _was Mint right?_

"He might leave you soon if you don't satisfy his needs as well." Mint said with a know-it-all tone.

"How do you figure? He's happy!", Ichigo defended, "Well, you see, you guys probably haven't gotten very far, so he's obviously hiding how he's really feeling. Just so he doesn't upset you. But it's probably driving him nuts, especially when you two kiss."

Ichigo looked into the kitchen at the back of Keiichiro's head while he worked. He was humming, like usual, but could that be? Was she not satisfying him?

"You're immature Ichigo, you always have been. What do you think all older guys want? You might as well get with the program if you want to keep him. If you want him to love you."

Mint stared at her botheres comrade, she had wanted to break them up for a while now. Seeing them together made her sick, she didn't mind being around each one individually, but when they were together, it made her stomach drop.

Ichigo just stared into the kitchen, feeling hurt by Mint's words. She was going to go to Keiichiro's apartment after work today and eat dinner with him. But she couldn't help but ponder on what Mint had said. Ryou hung the closed sign on the door as the last customer left. Mint stood up and waved at Ichigo, "Have fun tonight Ichigo. Be careful, don't do anything stupid."

Ichigo ignored her and walked back into the kitchen. Ryou had gone back there and was talking to Keiichiro about some sort of shipment of ingredients for the supply closet. She stood next to Keiichiro, she stared at Shirogane's feet. The redhead couldn't help but hear Mint's words ring through her head. She felt belittled by Keiichiro now, as if she wasn't good enough, not providing enough. He did always treat her like a princess, and sure she was sweet to him, but was it enough?

After a few minutes Keiichiro turned and kissed Ichigo's forehead, "Alright dear, I'm sorry it took so long. You ready to head out?"

Ichigo stared at the buttons on his shirt and weakly smiled, "Yeah, sure."

Keiichiro felt as though something was wrong, but nevertheless, grabbed his keys and they drove off toward's his apartment. Half the time he just slept at the cafe in his room upstairs, but he liked having his own place to go home to.

"So today was pretty crazy huh?" He asked, just starting conversation with the quiet girl. "Yeah, it was okay." Ichigo seemed in a daze, she was just staring out the window, inside, she was scared.

"Ichigo, is something bothering you? You seem... off?" The brunette asked kindly, grabbing her hand. She didn't answer for a few seconds,

"I'm okay. Just tired."

He nodded in acceptance. Keiichiro wasn't sure if he could believe that, but it would do for now. "I've got something special set up for you Ichigo. I think you'll really like it."

She felt a nervous tingle run up her spine, What did he mean by that?

Ichigo had never been so shaken up around Keiichiro, she had always felt, a sense of comfort.

As they entered his apartment Keiichiro paused before she walked into the main room, "You have to cover your eyes." He said with a chuckle. Ichigo nodded and covered her eyes, he lead her into the dining room and let her see.

An adorable little table was set up with a small boquet of white roses in the middle. Ichigo felt herself blush, he always did sweet little surprises for her.

After dinner, Ichigo had felt more relaxed, forgetting all about Mint. But as soon as he grabbed her hand and led her into his bedroom, the nervous feeling came back. She had been in his room before, they had curled up and watched a movie, and taken a nap, but she was nervous this time.

"I picked out a movie for us to watch, if you want to." Keiichiro said smiling down at her. The cat girl stood next to him, many thoughts rushing through her head, "Yeah, that'd be cool.", "Alrighty!"

He put in the movie and they curled up on the bed with a bowl of popcorn. Ichigo just layed her head on his chest, and pondered. Mints words still were swimming in her head.

_"You're immature Ichigo, you always have been. What do you think all older guys want? You might as well get with the program if you want to keep him. If you want him to love you."_

Ichigo swallowed hard and felt her heart ache, she loved him, and she wanted him to love her too. She turned her head to look at his face, "Yes my princess?" He asked sweetly.

His gray eyes were mesmorizing, she always got lost in them. Ichigo leaned forward and kissed him, he smiled and returned her sweet gesture. Ichigo felt her stomach lurch at the thought of what Mint said.

As they continued their loving gestures, Ichigo reluctantly grabbed a low spot on his hip bone. This caused Keiichiro to wonder, _that's different..._

Her kisses trailed from his lips to his neck, shivers ran down his spine. Ichigo untucked his neat shirt, she felt her face grow hot. She unbuttoned the front of it as she kissed his firm chest. Keiichiro smiled, "You're so cute Ichigo."

Ichigo rubbed her hands on his lower stomach, Keiichiro felt strange at her actions. This was a little overbearing for Ichigo.

She places a quick peck on his lips and once again trailed kisses down his neck. However this time, she proceeded to go down his chest and onto his stomach, Keiichiro felt butterflies in his stomach. He felt lightheaded as well. A shock ran up his spine when she grabbed his belt.

Immediately he knew something was wrong. His hands stopped her's from undoing his belt, "Ichigo-", he cut himself off. Ichigo stopped and stared at him, their gaze remained locked for a few moments.

"Yes?" She asked, perturbed by her actions.

"Ichigo, you seem... A little different. Are you okay?"

Ichigo felt her heart leap into her throat, had she done something wrong?

"No I- Did I do something you didn't like?"

Keiichiro blinked a few times, "No, It's not that it's just... are you okay with this?" Ichigo's deep brown eyes remained set on his, "Y-Yeah, of course. I just want to make you happy"

Keiichiro sat up and held her hands delicately, "Ichigo, you do make me happy. You don't need to do anything like that to make me happy. I love you, we are in no rush." Ichigo felt her face grow hot once more.

"You mean, I don't drive you crazy when we kiss? I thought this is what you would want?"

Keiichiro pressed his brows together, "No, not at all. I feel like the luckiest man alive when we kiss, and no, I don't need anything of this sort. We can just take our sweet time. I want you to only do what you're comfortable with. And you obviously aren't comfortable with this. What brought this on?"

Ichigo sighed and looked to the side, sort of embarrassed.

"Well you see, Mint told me- Mint told me that since you were older, I needed to satisfy you, I had just been letting you take care of me this whole time. And-"

"Ichigo! Don't believe that for a second, Mint is completey incorrect. You don't have to satisfy me! That's...sick, in a way. And taking care of you is what I love doing! It makes me happy, I want you to only do whatever you're comfortable with. Okay? I love you, lets not rush everything."

Ichigo felt tears come to her eyes, she lay down and sobbed a little on his chest. "Thank you Keiichiro! I love you too!"

It warmed his heart to hear her say those words, "Of course Ichigo. I'll always be here for you."


	8. Ichigo X Lettuce

**Couple:**** Lettuce X Ichigo YURI**

**Rating:**** T, just a little fluffy. Nothing hardcore, no lemons.**

**Description****: Lettuce is walked home by an alien she saw earlier in the cafe. Ichigo follows Lettuce, not trusting the alien. Ichigo's suspicions are true, and Ichigo has to save her. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

______________________________________________________________________________

**IMPORTANT!!! IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO DO SO. PM ME OR LEAVE ME A REVIEW.**

**I'll write Yaoi, Yuri, Het, whatever! **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

It was a normal day at the cafe, the girls all doing their usual. Back in the kitchen, Keiichiro's voice was heard, "

"Lettuce! Your order is up!"

The shy green haired girl daintily walked over and took the tray of pastries, "Thank you Akasaka-san." She said quietly as she made her way out into the main room. When she placed the tray down on the table she was thanked, and called over to another table. Only this person wasn't human. He was an alien.

The aliens had made peace with the mews after the final battle and would come see the girls once in a while, but rarely did an alien she didn't recognize show up. He had midlength brown hair, with a long braid on the right side. His eyes were a dull slate blue, and his skin was pale like the rest of the aliens.

"You busy? Or can you take my order? I've been waiting a while."

Lettuce nodded and smiled sweetly as she pulled out her small notepad.

"Yes Sir, I'll take your order. What would you like today?"

The alien pondered for a minute then smiled, "I'd just like a piece of cherry pie, with a lemon zest tea."

She wrote down the order and looked down at him, "That's my favorite tea. I'll have your-" he interrupted her, "Then make it two lemon zest tea's." Lettuce nodded and wrote it down, not realizing what he meant. "I'll have your order out shortly sir."

With another sweet smile she turned and walked away, _He's kinda cute...for an alien..Oh! What am I thinking!? I like Ryou! _

Just these thoughts made Lettuce blush. She walked back to the kitchen and gave Keiichiro the order. When she turned around she saw the alien glance at her and smile,and in a way, he looked like an alien Keiichiro.

"Get outta my way Lettuce, If I have to work, you better stay outta my way." Mint snapped bitterly at her as the bird girl huffed passed. Lettuce scooted back and apologized for being in her way.

Ichigo rolled her eyes, "Lettuce-", immediately she got her attention, "Lettuce, Don't let Mint push you around like that. She's just a brat, okay?"

Lettuce shyly nodded and gently replied, "Thanks Ichigo."

Ichigo walked off into the cafe carrying a plate, Lettuce followed her with her eyes. _Wow, Ichigo is so brave and confident...I wish I could be a little more like her...She always can stand up for herself, she's pretty, and is so sweet too...I guess I just...Don't have the heart for it..._

"Lettuce, Order up!" Keiichiro said in his usual cheery voice. "Thanks Akasaka-san."

She took the order out to the alien and placed it on the table. "Here you go sir." She said gently, looking over at him. He smiled and held out his hand, "Won't you sit with me?"

For a few moments his words didn't register with her. She just stared at him,

"Uhh- Excuse me?" She asked, still staring.

A small chuckle escaped his lips, "Oh don't tell me you can't just sit with me for a moment, I'd like to have tea with you." His smile felt like it was melting her heart,

"Oh! Uhh...Okay!" She said very timidly.

So Lettuce sat and had tea with this alien, and it caught the attention of all the mews. Purin ran over to Ichigo and pointed at the two.

"Ichigo- Why is Lettuce taking a tea break with an alien? I thought only Mint was a slacker? na no da!" Ichigo stared at the two from across the cafe, "I'm not sure. I guess he asked her, but I don't trust him."

"You have to let go of this mistrust you have for the aliens Ichigo! They aren't so bad na no da!" Purin chirped looking up at Ichigo. Ichigo sighed, "That's just Tart, that doesn't mean that alien is nice...I feel like his smile is fake...I don't trust him, I just have this wierd feeling."

The alien talked to Lettuce like he had known her for a while, "My name is Irin. I'm an alien as you can tell. You're a very sweet girl, and very cute, if I may be so bold."

A flush of red covered her face, "Uh- tha-Thank you so much! You seem like a very nice alien."

Their conversation continued for about twenty minutes, then the cafe closed. As everyone left, Only Ichigo, Lettuce, Irin, and Keiichiro remained. Ryou was in the basement, of course.

Lettuce changed into her normal clothes and met the alien by the front door. Since it was dark out, Irin offered to walk Lettuce home. At first she was reluctant, but hesitantly accepted. Ichigo just stared at him through the order window from the kitchen. Keiichiro wasn't paying attention, he was too focused on cleaning up.

Lettuce came down the stairs and walked out the front door, chatting away with this alien. Ichigo narrowed her eyes. _I think I'm gonna follow her...I don't trust that alien..._

Ichigo said goodbye to Keiichiro and exited the cafe. She walked down the sidewalk towards Lettuce's house and was buried in her thoughts..._I bet he teleported her home..._

At Lettuce's house...

The two appeared outside her door, and Lettuce doubled over, clenching her stomach. Irin placed his hand on her upper back, "I'm sorry, I forgot you weren't used to teleporting, don't worry sweetheart, the feeling will pass shortly." Lettuce winced but the pain started to subside.

"Oh, well thank you for taking me home. I really appreciate it."

Irin chuckled, "No problem. I don't mind keeping a girl safe from harm in the dark."

Lettuce stood upright and just as she was turning to face him, a hand slapped over her mouth and she was pressed against her front door. Irin's face was inches from hers, "Now dear, don't you say a word, if you scream, I'll go after the yellow haired mew mew as well. I promise."

She tried to take this all in, he was so sweet! Why was he so violent all of a sudden?

Irin moved her aside, but still had a firm grasp on her face and he kicked the door in. Roughly, he dragged her across the floor and into her room. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the side of the mattress. She reached into her pocket to grab her pendant but he grabbed her wrist and growled, "Don't you dare try and transform! I'll kill you if you try that again, you hear me girl?"

Lettuce weakly nodded, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Irin growled again, "Stop your whining."

He walked over and grabbed her by the shoulders, lifting her off the floor and sitting her back on the bed. "It'll only hurt a little. Well..maybe." An evil chuckle echoed in the room, his voice was frightening her now. He grabbed the collar of the shirt and ripped it clear open, Lettuce's hands flew to her chest to cover herself. He grabbed both of her hands and forced her onto her back on the mattress. Irin stared down at her half exposed body, "You aren't half bad you know?"

Lettuce writhed and began crying wildly. A loud thunk was heard and Irin fell onto her groaning. The green haired mew shoved him aside and realized that Ichigo was standing in her room completely transformed, bell in hand.

Ichigo looked utterly mad, but her expression softened as she hugged Lettuce, "Lettuce- Are you alright?!"

Lettuce choked back some tears and nodded, carefully pulling the pendant out of her pocket and stared at it. Irin slid off the bed and sunk to the floor clasping his head. Ichigo had struck him in the back of the head with her strawberry bell and stood behind him, fuming.

Irin weakly stood and turned to face her, "I dare you to attack me." Ichigo spat venomously, glaring at him. Irin looked at his hands and saw a little blood on them. Without another word he shook his head and teleported. Lettuce sighed and began to cry uncontrollably.

The green mew sank to her knees, face buried in her hands. Ichigo kneeled next to her, "Don't worry he's gone now."

Ichigo hugged her friend closely and spoke gently to her, "It's okay now Lettuce."

"But- But what if- if he comes back?!"

Ichigo sat for a moment then decided a solution, "I'll stay here with you. He wouldn't be stupid enough to come after any of us after that."

"Oh-okay Ichigo, you sure it's not too much trouble?" Lettuce said, brushing away some tears. Ichigo reached out and cupped her face, "No, It's my job to look out for my teammates, now c'mon-" The pink haired leader pulled Lettuce to her feet, "-No more crying, everything is alright now. Lets go eat some ice cream and curl up on the couch till we fall asleep."

A weak smile appeared on Lettuce's face, "I'd like that Ichigo."

The two girls did as they planned, and halfway through the movie, started to talk. "I really appreciate what you did Ichigo...I was so scared..."

Ichigo nodded and shoved another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, "Of course Lettuce, Any time." She smiled over at her friend.

They were both on one couch, Lettuce yawned and stretched. The cat girl chuckled, "Wanna lay down?"

Lettuce just stared at her for a few moments, the redhead spoke again, "Here, You can lay down on my lap."

Lettuce felt herself blush as Ichigo pulled her down onto a pillow sitting on her lap. The shy girl felt embarrassed for blushing, Ichigo just giggled. "It's okay. Sleep good Lettuce-"

Ichigo placed a dainty kiss on the other girls cheek and leaned back on the couch. Lettuce's eyes went wide, and she lay awake for a while. Her heart fluttered, and her cheeks got hot. Why was this happening?

The next morning Ichigo awoke, and then decided to head home. As she was leaving, Lettuce thanked her again. Ichigo smiled and nodded,

"Anytime."

Lettuce reached out and hugged Ichigo, they embraced for a while. As they leaned apart, there was only a small distance between them. Ichigo made a curious face and slowly leaned forward, Lettuce froze and stared at Ichigo's lips. Very carefully, Ichigo placed a light kiss on Lettuce's soft lips. They then stared at each other for a few moments, both of the girls blushing like mad.

"I'll uh- See you at work tomorrow then." Ichigo said breaking the silence.

Lettuce stared and felt her heart racing in her chest, "Thank you- Ich-Ichigo."

**MewMid****: Alrighty, wow, that was my first Yuri pairing... Haha I hope it wasn't too bad. ****This was for SpiritCharm, I hope to get more Requests!**


	9. Ryou X Masaya

**Couple: Ryou X Masaya [Balls this is gonna be hard!!!]**

**Rating: K+ Yaoi**

**Description: After Ichigo and Masaya break up, Masaya stays to work at the cafe. Ryou ends up talking to him, and Ryou accidentally admits that Masaya is attractive. Ryou ponders on his relationship to Masaya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Admiration /n. - Our polite recognition of another's resemblance to ourselves."_

_-The Devils Dictionary_

The cafe was usually busy. However there was a strange aura between Ichigo and Masaya. They had broken up at least a month ago, and decided to be friends. But things were still a little strange between them.

Ryou observed the cafe from the hall next to the kitchen. Masaya getting fans from single girls, as usual. A sigh escaped his lips and he leaned his head down. He no longer liked Ichigo, the feeling just faded away for some reason. He just felt detached from everyone, like nothing really seemed to catch his eye anymore.

Keiichiro's humming interrupted Ryou's thoughts. The blond turned and started walking down the stairs, Masaya happened to see his depressed boss turn away. A look of concern played across his face.

Ryou entered his lab and sat at the computer. To him, the final battle was over, and he contemplated closing the cafe. It made plenty of money, but he just felt as though everyone should move on. He and Keiichiro had talked about the cafe closing, but Keiichiro thought it would tear friends apart if they did.

Ryou told Keiichiro he would hold off on closing the cafe until they graduated high school. But in his heart, he truly didn't care anymore. The fight was over, he had loved and lost, and he just wanted to relax now.

A slight knock was heard at the door, Ryou groaned,

"Yeah, come in."

The door opened and Ryou ran his hands through his hair.

"Shirogane-san? Are you alright?"

The sound of Masaya's voice startled him, he looked up at the teen boy. Ryou stared for a few moments,

"Yeah, Why?"

Masaya shifted uncomfortably and half smiled, "You just seemed a bit off today. I was kinda worried."

Ryou chuckled and turned the chair so he could face him, "Really? You were worried?"

Masaya seemed taken aback, "Yeah, of course. I mean, you're just, well..."

The two just stared at each other for a while. Ryou's bright eyes seemed to almost light up in the light of the computer. Masaya felt his stomach turn, "To be completely honest, I have always envied you Shirogane-san."

Ryou was surprised, the guy who dated the girl he liked, and seemed to get anything he wanted in life, was envious of him?

Masaya shifted uncomfortably, "Sorry to make to make you uncomfortable, but I've always believed you should admire the person you believe to have endured the most, or has the most experience. I know about what happened to you when you were a child, I'm very sorry. But I have always admired your strength, envied your looks, and your personality. I just hope you arent to scarred to let anyone in to care about you."

Ryou sighed and looked down at Masaya's feet, "I appreciate your honesty, But I've not let my emotions get the best of me. The only person I have is Keiichiro, So if you don't mind-" Ryou motioned toward the door. The tan boy frowned and took a step forward,

"You are a good person at heart, and I just wanted you to know that I care too. If you need anything, please- let me know."

"You know Masaya, I don't understand why you'd be envious of me, you're good looking, you dated a beautiful girl, and you're very smart. You should have nothing to envy."

Masaya smiled, "You're a kind man Shirogane. Thank you for listening to me."

Ryou stood up and walked over to the door, "I'm going to check what's going on upstairs."

The black haired boy walked passed Ryou and out into the hall, they both walked up the stairs. Ryou was deep in thought.

As Masaya went back to serving tables, Ryou stared and pondered about what Masaya said. He claimed to be envious, yet to Ryou, Masaya had everything Ryou wanted. But both of them had parental problems, perhaps that was the reason they both seemed to connect. The blond wouldn't allow himself to feel attached to this boy. Although he was sweet, Ryou couldn't help but try and force himself not to give in to his charm.

What Ryou felt was odd to him. He had never felt like anyone cared for him but Keiichiro and his deceased parents. But now there was someone new, and although he wouldn't admit it, he liked the feeling.

.....................................................................................................

**MewMid: Sorry...That was kinda lame... I really couldn't think of anything to get them to like each other... But regardless, I hope you liked it ****All The Things Touki Said!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**I'm still taking requests! So please PM me or leave it in your review!**_


	10. Purin X Ichigo

**Couple:**** IchigoXPurin [I'll use Purin not Pudding this time.]**

**Rating****: K+ slight Yuri, more friendship.**

**Description****: Ichigo sprained her ankle on the steps outside the cafe, and Purin is sent to take care of her. They get a little cuddly...**

..............................................................................................................

_"The end result of kindness is that it draws people to you"_

_-Confucius_

Ichigo sat on her couch gritting her teeth at the throbbing pain in her ankle. Her parent's weren't home to take care of her.

"Stupid stairs, in front of the stupid cafe, in the stupid rain..."

She mumbled to herself as she flipped on the TV. She had her ankle elevated but she then realized that she should get some ice, "Dammit, I don't wanna get up!" She whined as she shifted her weight to get ready to stand.

Just then there was a knock at her door, Ichigo groaned, "Hang on!"

The door opened and it revealed Purin. She bounced happily into the living room, Ichigo smiled, "Hey, What are you doing here?"

Purin smiled and sat down next to the redhead, "Akasaka-san told me you got hurt outside the cafe, and that there was no one here to take care of you na no da!" She chirped gleefully.

Ichigo smiled at the blond, "Thanks, but don' you have to take care of your siblings?"

The younger girl shook her head and giggled, "Nope! I dropped them off at a care center na no da!"

The cat girl leaned back and took a deep breath, "Thanks a lot Purin."

Purin nodded and observed her ankle, "Imma' get you some ice!"

With that the young mew danced into the kitchen, humming a happy tune. Although it was pouring down rain outside, Purin seemed to be all sunshine, it warmed Ichigo's heart. Purin came out of the kitchen and gently placed the ice wrap on her older friends ankle, "Is that okay na no da?!"

Ichigo nodded and winced as the cold set in. Purin pulled a blanket off the couch and pulled it over Ichigo, "There you go! na no da!"

Purin turned on her heel and walked back into the kitchen, Ichigo's eyes followed her, "What are you doing Purin?"

The sweet shrill of Purins voice echoed from the kitchen, "I'm gonna' make you some din din!"

A chuckle escaped the redheads lips, "Alright, Thanks!"

After watching TV for about twenty minutes, Purin returned, carrying a tray. She set in on her counterpart's lap and smiled down at her. It was a tuna sandwich, with sliced up oranges and straberries on the side and some red drink that Ichigo assumed was rasberry lemonade.

"Wow Purin! You're an awesome chef!" Ichigo chimed staring down at the food. Purin giggled again,

"I gotta' be able to cook for my siblings! So I learned how to cook when I was very little, na no da!" Purin replied as she stared at her friend. Ichigo nodded,

"I really appreciate it."

The two sat and watched TV together and happened to stumble upon a romance movie. To Ichigo, it was a real tear-jerker. Her eyes were watering the whole movie. Purin didn't cry, she just laughed at Ichigo for being so silly.

Purin ended up falling asleep on the cat mew. After the movie was over Ichigo looked down at the sleeping monkey girl. _Wow...She's so sweet...I don't know what I'd do without Purin...Or if anything happened to her..._

The redhead put her arms around her and hugged her,

"I'll never let anything happen to you Purin." She whispered as she lay her face down in the wild blond hair. Ichigo fell asleep with Purin in her arms, it was so nice to have someone to lean on. The world is just too crazy to bear by one's self.

...............................................................................

**MewMid: So this one was a little more toward friendship... I'm sorry if it wasn't romantic enough. But hey, I gave it a shot! :]**

**Please keep sending requests! At this rate, Imma' have like 937646t5876178457 chapters!!!**

**DB X Ichigo**** next, me thinks! Watch out, it'll prolly be a lemon...well... rape lemon. haha. :P**


	11. Deep Blue X Ichigo M rated

**Couple****: Deep Blue X Ichigo, slight Mint X Deep Blue.**

**Rating****: M**

**Description****: Deep Blue won the final battle and keeps all the girls with the exception of Purin as hostages/slaves. They do everything for him. And this is about Ichigo's unfortunate experience...**

.................................................................

_"More than any other time in history, mankind faces crossroads. One path leads to despair and utter hoplessness. The other, to total extinction. Let us pray we have the widsom to choose correctly."_

_-Woody Allen_

_"You can discover what your enemy fears most by observing the means he uses to frighten you."_

_-Eric Hoffer_

The world was in despair. Everything. The aliens destroyed the entire human race. A little over a year has passed since total annihilation. The human race was all but extinct, however. Four human girls remained. They were captives, slaves to the new ruler of the Earth. This aliens name was Deep Blue. He had defeated the worlds only hope for survival, and conquered the Earth for his people. He was often referred to as The Great Destroyer.

The girls were each assigned duties inside his large castle. It was well designed, but was cold and heartless, just like it's master. The four girls who remained were Ichigo Momomiya, Lettuce Midorikawa, Mint Aizawa, and Zakuro Fujiwara. The former mew mews. They no longer possessed the power to fight back. Ichigo Momomiya was held responsible for cleaning, Lettuce for the cooking, Mint took care of the vermin in the castle, and Zakuro for a guard. Out of the four Zakuro did retain some of her fighting ability, and Deep Blue used her to guard his personal chambers, along with another alien of his choice. All of them had something in common, they were all slaves to the master.

Deep Blue would rule the Earth, and four women by his side. The leader just chose whichever girl he felt like using at the moment, and did as he pleased. The four girls feared him greatly. Fear, was the only emotion they felt anymore. No remorse, no sorrow, no pleasure, no joy, and no love.

Deep Blue wandered the endless corridors of his castle with the emotionless look he often carried. He turned a corner, his coat-tails flying up behind him. He had returned from his usual duties, and was deciding to choose a girl to bring back to his chambers.

When he entered his chambers he took a deep breath in. The air was cold, almost freezing, he liked it that way. The dark lord could not tolerate the heat, the only warmth he felt, was the warmth of the company he took with him each evening. Whichever girl he summoned, would be forced to enter his chambers. The girls were like prizes to him, to be used and kept only for himself.

He walked over to the window and stared out at the vast kingdom that surrounded him. Needless to say, the alien species thrived. As for his formerly loyal servants, Tart was now the royal fool, and was kept in the public square. Pai was kept in a lab somewhere in the basement only to accomplish research for the master. And the alien Kish, was never heard from again. Master Deep Blue hadn't succeeded in killing him, so somewhere out there, a furious alien resided.

"Master Deep Blue- Do you have any requests for the evening before you retire?" Said an alien that stood in the doorway of his large chambers. The long haired alien did not even turn to look at this alien. "Bring me the blue haired girl."

An hour later...

A certain red headed mew was quietly sweeping the halls. Although Zakuro was standing about ten feet away, no conversation came about. After the first few months, the girls were completely drained, as though they were zombies. Ichigo and Lettuce were the only two who still had any emotion whatsoever.

Ichigo stared at the cold stone floor, her skin was pale from the lack of sunlight. Never were the girls to be allowed to leave the castle. Screams from Deep Blue's chambers were a norm, but only for Ichigo, Mint, and Lettuce. Zakuro was the only one who refused to make eye contact, made no sound, and would be severly beaten for it. After a few months of beatings, the master gave up on trying to break her.

Ichigo could hear the screams, they always chilled her spine, made her quiver. After a few moments the large doors to his chamber opened, and a girl was thrown to the ground next to Ichigo. The former leader looked down at her counterpart. Mint was face down in the floor, crying and breathing heavily, totally nude. Out the doors next Deep Blue threw her clothes, right onto her body. Ichigo leaned down and grabbed Mint's arm and helped her to her feet. Mint numbly grabbed her clothes, and with no words, nor eye contact, walked away. She dissappeared into the vast halls of the huge castle.

A shock ran up Ichigo's spine when she was firmly grabbed on the arm. She turned to face her captor and it was the other guard for Deep Blue's chambers, a cold hearted alien with dark brown hair. He yanked her into the chambers and threw her on the ground at the foot of the enormous bed. Ichigo looked up to see the alien king sitting on the bed, his long black hair sprawled out behind him.

Even to this day his cold gaze made her skin crawl. His lower half was covered by a thin midnight blue sheet. The door behind her slammed closed. Deep Blue allowed a small smirk to appear on his face.

"Take it off girl."

Although Deep Blue knew their names very well, he never addressed them by their names. He always addressed them by their hair color, animal, or just 'girl'.

Ichigo felt her stomach drop when he spoke those words. The girls were given peasant-like dresses to wear, Ichigo's was dark red with a gray apron. She swallowed hard and complied, she did not want to upset him. Hesitantly she shed her clothing and stood nude before the alien.

His icy eyes looked her up and down with no real reaction. He raised his hand and motioned for her to come to him. Ichigo took a deep breath and could already feel tears coming to her eyes. The redhead cralwed onto the bed and sat between his sprawled legs, on her knees. She looked up at him for further instruction.

The evil alien motioned once more,

"Come here- sit." He commanded.

Ichigo crawled on top of him and sat down on his lower stomach. He stared at her nude body for a few moments, then slowly reached out and ran his fingers over her pale skin. He always seemed so facinated by the girls' skin. Ichigo felt her heart ache and her throat tighten, hot tears rolled down her numb cheeks.

Deep Blue yanked the sheet out from beneath her and let her sit on his bare skin.

Ichigo hated this. Not just the fact she was a toy to him, but the pace. He always took his time, always observing every curve and spot on her body before actually proceeding. Then when he did proceed, sometimes he would keep her there. Perhaps he used her more than once. There were only slight differences.

Deep Blue enjoyed using the girls, but he favored Ichigo and Mint for some reason.

Ichigo made no sound as she cried, the alien looked at her face. His expression was cold once more.

**[Warning: M rated scene up next.]**

He reached out and slid his hand over her cheek, and slid it back up to her neck. Slowly he slid his fingers into her red hair, and lightly scratched with his nails. With one swift motion he grasped her head fiercely, and yanked her down on his body. He violently kissed her, scraping his teeth along her lips. His other hand slid up between her legs. Ichigo hardly kissed back, and winced as he shoved two fingers inside her. He slid his free hand down her back and dug his nails into her lower back.

Deep Blue's long tongue slid into her mouth, the feeling made Ichigo sick to her stomach. His lips, tongue, and skin was always cold.

Soon she began to feel his excitement and her heart sank, she knew what was coming.

The master freed both of his hands and placed them on her hips, he scooted her back and she could feel his hard member under her. As he fidgeted a little she closed her eyes, she didn't want to see his face. She couldn't stand it.

Deep Blue slowly entered her. He also proceeded to take a rather slow pace. He always took his sweet time. It was as though he did this to specifically torture Ichigo. His member pressed around inside her slowly, she winced, she hated the feeling. Tears kept running down her cheeks and she bowed her head. Unexpectedly a hand struck her in the face, and then grasped her neck tightly.

"Scream."

Ichigo complied and let out a shrill scream. A thin smirk appeared on his face as he pressed deeper. A whimper escaped her lips.

For as long as she could remember, this was her life now. As he slid in and out, she wished. She wished she could be free from this purgatory and could be back to her old life. She would give anything to hear her parents voices. See Masaya's face. Even Kish seemed like a dream now. The only thing she waited for now, was her death. Now, she welcomed it with open arms.

When he was finished, he did the same thing to her as he did to Mint. By her hair he threw her out of the room onto the floor after he placed a last kiss on her now chapped lips. Without feeling, Ichigo took her leave. Only to have the same cycle repeated...day after day...week after week.

...............................................................

**MewMid: JEZUS! Man that was depressing...I kinda feel guilty writing it...But I just couldn't help it! I hope it was enjoyed! :]**

**Keep sending requests! I am on a roll! **

**I think this is like..The third or fourth update today! :D**


	12. Tart X Mint

**Couple: Mint X Tart**

**Rating: Eh K+**

**Description: It's a few years in the future, and the excitement drains from Purin and Tart's relationship. So they decide to split, meanwhile, Mint has matured greatly. She at one time admitted her love to Zakuro, but was rejected. Ever since, they've both been lonely, but that all changes when they innocently run into each other...**

...............................................................................................

_"Once we believe in ourselves, we can risk curiosity, wonder, spontaneous delight, or any experience that reveals the human spirit." _

_-E. E. Cummings_

The sun beamed down on the blue haired girl as she walked down the street. Her busy life didn't allow much free time, but when she could, she'd take a long walk. A lot has happened since the final battle. A year afterwards, the cafe was closed. Ryou and Keiichiro are still around, and every once in a while, throw a small party.

As for Mint, she had learned much from those around her. She had matured greatly, and had developed a bit more as well. She was now 19years old.

She had also learned about love. She had loved and lost twice now. Zakuro Fujiwara was her first love, but it was rejected. After Mint gathered the courage to tell Zakuro, the wolf girl kindly declined. She already had a lover. To Mint's lack of knowledge, Zakuro's new love was Keiichiro. But Mint had also developed a slight crush on him, but those feelings were never revealed.

Mint still saw all the girls regularly, but not for about a month now. Kish had given up on Ichigo and was rarely seen nowadays, Pai also was seemingly absent. But Mint still saw Tart. She dare say he grew rather attractive as he grew older. Tart and Purin were both 17years old now. Purin had developed and become more lady-like. And although Mint saw all the girls regularly, she grew lonely. She felt desperate for companionship. Mint had one rather serious boyfriend since the final battle. He was a lot of firsts for her, but it helped her learn more about relationships. Now that it was over though, she felt an emptyness in her life.

The gentle breeze blew her curly hair, it was such a beautiful day. She smiled at the sound of birds chirping. Although her powers faded away, she could still understand the birds chirps.

She rounded a corner and saw someone familiar, it was in fact Tart. The blue haired girl smiled and called over to him, "Hey! Tart!"

The alien turned to face her, "Oh, Hey Mint. What are you doing pokin' around today?"

The girl chuckled, "Well, Actually I was walking home. Wanna' join me to chat a little?"

The alien accepted and began walking with her. "So how's everything going?" He asked staring at the ground as he walked. Mint shrugged,

"Eh, everything is alright... I guess. You?"

Tart huffed, "Well, I'm sorry it ain't all that great. I know how you feel though. I've been kinda off lately."

Mint looked over at him and tilted her head to the side, "Why? If you don't mind me being so bold."

The alien sighed and looked up at the sky, she could see the stress whatever-it-was caused him, "Me and Purin broke up about a month ago."

The bird girl gasped and covered her mouth, "Sorry, I didn't mean to gasp. But Why? Weren't you two so happy together?!"

"Not so much. Well not anymore. As we got older, we realized that we weren't really the same. We're still friends, and I'm no longer moping about us breaking up, I just feel... Like I really need someone else there. I don't have anyone to depend on anymore."

The two walked in silence for a while, but Mint broke the quiet, "I know that feeling. I feel so alone now. I've been single for almost three months now, and I really don't enjoy it."

The duo approached Mint's mansion, and Tart chuckled, "Well- I see you're still livin' large! Haha, I actually ran into the old hag earlier. She was all over Ryou."

Mint nodded as they walked up to the enormous house, "Yeah, When Masaya moved- Ichigo gave right into Ryou's charms. They fight like an old married couple though."

Before Tart could speak again Mint invited him in. They walked into the main room, up the staircase, through Mint's room, and out onto her private balcony. She sat him down and offered him a drink but he declined.

After a long while talking, the sun was already halfway done with it's decent.

"I better get back home before Pai flips out."

Mint chuckled as they rose out of their chairs, "Well thanks for coming by and entertaining me."

Tart smiled and held his arms out, the two hugged. But it seemed as though they fit perfectly. Mint felt her heart start racing, they fit like puzzle pieces. They realizeds that they had hung on to each other too long and slowly released one another. Mint's dark blue eyes stared up into his golden brown ones.

Without words, Tart experimentally leaned forward slightly, Mint's eyes went down to his lips. The two carefully leaned within inches of each others faces. Tart's stomach fluttered as he mustered enough courage to lean into her lips. The kiss was short and sweet.

Mint tasted fresh, and cool, Tart had a musky interesting taste that made you want more. A crazy blush appeared on both of their faces, Tart swallowed hard. Where exactly did they go from here?

.........................................................................................

**MewMid****: Hehe I may make another part to his story. I'm not sure. But I hope everyone enjoyed it! **

**Keep bringing me requests! You can make more than one!**** :D**


	13. Pai X Masaya

**Couple: Pai X Masaya**

**Rating: T-M for blood and nudity.**

**Description: Takes place before the final battle, Pai has slowly become more and more intrigued with the Blue Knight and his identity. Pai kidnaps the Blue Knight and discovers his true form. After Kish kills him, Pai ponders on his remorse...**

**MewMid: So it's not too fluffy...But hey, there's nudity, touching and feeling so...**

...............................................................................

_"It is one of man's curious idiosyncrasies to create difficulties for the pleasure of resolving them."_

_-Joseph de Maistre_

The dark ship creaked as it floated through space. It was empty. The aliens had gone to Earth to battle with the mews. But they held a new plan. Once all the mews were all distracted, they would threaten Ichigo. They planned on capturing the Blue Knight. To find his true identity, and learn about him.

A large teleportation warp opened in the main hall and four aliens fell through. One collapsed to the ground, unconcious. The tall alien with violet hair leaned down and grabbed the fallen one.

"I'm taking him to the lab, to run tests. Don't bother me."

Demanded Pai, the oldest of the aliens. The youngest one scoffed, "Whatever Pai."

The green haired alien glared and the unconcious blond alien, "Kill him when you're done."

Pai rolled his eyes and walked down the steel corridors, carrying the Blue Knight. As he entered his lab, he lugged the alien up onto a surgical table. The oldest alien proceeded to completely strip him of clothes,pull his long blond hair down, and tie his ankles and hands. He then turned and walked over to his podium, on top of which was his hologram computer. His fingers clicked swiftly across the keyboard.

The Blue Knight looked so exposed and vulnerable. But something began to glow and catch Pai's eye. The Blue Knight's body was glowing a bright blue, Pai paused to stare. When the light faded, it revealed a boy. A human boy. The tall alien stared in disbelief at who this person was, this was the lead mew's boyfriend.

Cautiously, Pai walked over to the boy. Masaya's head hung down to his chest and he breathed slowly. Pai observed his slow breathing and then gently placed his bony hand on Masaya's shoulder.

"Boy- Wake up."

Surprisingly the human boy responded to the command and slowly opened his eyes. Pai stared at him as he raised his head to look into Pai's eyes. His deep amethyst eyes seemed to hold thunderstorms behind them, chills ran down Masaya's spine.

"What am I doing here?" He asked quietly, for fear of angering the alien. Pai sat in silence, staring at the boy for a few akward moments. The mind of the alien racing, searching for a solution.

And then it hit him.

Pai almost allowed a small smirk to appear on his face, "I have figured it out."

Masaya felt his stomach drop, and his eyes went wide.

"What are- What are you talking about?"

The violet haired alien calmly replied, "I know you're the Blue Knight. And I now realize your secret. You can't hold your alien form unless Ichigo is in danger. I see..."

Masaya's skin crawled, what was this alien going to do to him?

Pai walked back over to his podium and began typing rapidly. The black haired boy stared over at him, "Hey! What are you going to do?!"

After about fifteen minutes of no reply, Masaya gave up. He hung his head once more, and wallowed in his remorse of his lack of ability to save Ichigo. But with no warning the table lifted and stood upright. Masaya was now hung as though he was on a wall. His body began to tremble as Pai approached him once more, the alien reached out and firmly grabbed his jaw and turned his head each way. Pai observed the movements and the movement of skin over bone.

Pai looked up and down on Masaya's body, without warning, Masaya felt a blush appear on his face. After all, he was nude. Pai seemed to pay no mind to that fact and continued to explore Masaya's tanned body. Pai's fingers were freezing. Every part of skin on Pai that Masaya encountered was cold.

He was poked and probed almost everywhere. Masaya's heart raced, he was nervous. He didn't want to die. Not here. Not now.

After Pai was finished, Tart and Kish entered the room. Tart made a look of disgust, and Kish seemed to be brimming with anger. Masaya felt his hope melt away. Tart walked over and started a meaningless conversation with Pai, and Kish walked right up to Masaya.

"I'm going to kill you." The green haired alien seethed.

Masaya swallowed hard, "I know. I'm sorry we had to all be enemies."

Kish grit his teeth and smirked, "I'm not. I'll take great pleasure in severing your head from your useless body."

Masaya sighed and felt his heart ache, _  
I'm sorry Ichigo..._

Tart scoffed and snapped at Kish, "Do it already! I'm tired of looking at his naked self!"

Kish summoned his weapons and had a crazed smile. The oldest of the aliens stared at the boy. There was something in his head that told him to stop Kish. Something in the back of his mind told him this was wrong. Was it remorse? Pity? Love? Lust? Sympathy? The violet haired alien would never know. Tears fell from Masaya's eyes as Kish chuckled darkly.

With one swift motion, Masaya's head slid to the floor, blood seeping down and pooling. Pai stared at the headless body of the young boy. Tart snorted and exited the room mumbling about how he wouldn't clean it up.

The green haired alien screamed with joy and proceeded to deliver a swift kick to the abdomen of the body. Pai felt a little angered by this, "Kish!"

Kish paused and looked at Pai, still smiling like mad.

"Kish you killed him. Don't stoop to the level of defacing a corpse as well."

Kish scoffed and turned back to the body, Pai interrupted him once more,

"Kish leave my lab. Now. I won't ask twice."

After Kish left, Pai provided a proper space burial. He formally wrapped the body, and ejected it out in space. Just a little part of Pai told him it was wrong. And even though it was a small part, it was enough to notice and mean something to him. He'll never forget the pain and fear in the eyes of the boy right before his death. It would haunt him forever.

.....................................................

**MewMid****: Oh YES! This turned out better than I thought actually.... :] I know it's sad, but I'm trying my best to make it believeable. **

**Please R and R, and Keep making requests!**


	14. Kish X Zakuro

**Couple****: Kish X Zakuro**

**Rating****: K+**

**Description****: Kish sits and talks with Zakuro in the park, they talk about life and loss. He is able to open her heart...**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"Every time you don't follow your inner guidance, you feel a loss of energy, loss of power, and a sense of spiritual deadness."_

_-Shakti Gawain_

It was around 4pm. The sky was overcast and it had been raining on and off all day long. It was rather glum and dark outside. No sunlight seemed to peer through the clouds.

A certain green haired alien quietly flew above a forest. For whatever reason, he had felt like being alone that day. It was not love, nor remorse he felt, he just wanted time to think. Tart had been driving him crazy on the ship, and Pai was no where to be found.

It had been a year since the final battle. No longer did Kish love Ichigo. She was still happy with Masaya and he accepted it. No longer did he go visit her, nor seek her attention. He had changed quite a bit since the final fight.

Kish flew above the trees, seeing a clearing up ahead, he decided to stop and walk. He stepped lightly down on the cobblestone path and walked alongside a small lake. There was an old rod iron fence around it, and a single tree on the water's edge. A bench also sat near the tree, and he noticed there was a person underneath the large tree. It was a woman, she was leaned on the fence, her arms over the top of it. Her gaze seemed to be toward the pond.

This woman wasn't wearing any sort of raincoat, she had a soaked navy blue shirt, and a red and blue plaid skirt. Her entire body was soaked, the legwarmers on her calf's seemed to droop from the weight of the water. A black baggy hat sat upon her head. But Kish knew this person within a few seconds. This mew was Zakuro Fujiwara.

Her long violet hair gave her away. The alien quietly walked up behind her and stood a few feet away. Sprinkles daintily falling down on the two.

"What?" Zakuro asked coldly, hearing footsteps approaching.

"Hey."

Kish replied calmly, smiling at her cold demeanor. The former mew turned around and looked into his bright eyes.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked smoothly, not giving a hint of emotion on her face. Kish chuckled,

"I could ask you the same thing. But to answer your question, I'm just taking a walk. Getting some time to think. You?"

The violet haired mew sighed and turned back to her original position, "Yeah, I just came out to think."

The green haired alien walked up next to her and leaned against the fence like she was. Both of them looking out on the water. "You know, you spend a lot of time out here thinking." Kish observed looking across the glassy water.

Zakuro nodded and looked at her hands, "I know. It's peaceful out here."

The two sat in silence for a long while, the little pitter-patter of rain hitting the pond seemed louder than ever. Eventually Kish broke the silence,

"I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of answering a personal question?" He asked looking over at the wolf girl. Zakuro sighed and glanced over at him,

"What is it?"

Kish weakly smiled, "I was wondering- You always seem like you like being alone, yet I see it in your eyes that you don't want to be alone."

Zakuro stared at him for a second, "Was that a question?"

He chuckled, "Well, I was just going to ask why is that?"

The girl looked back out onto the water, "I've always wanted to seclude myself from others. Ever since I was young. When my father died, I had no one. He was killed because he didn't listen to me. But I don't want to talk about it."

Kish felt a cold chill run down his spine, "That's really sad Zakuro. I never woulda' guessed." He looked down at the water, pondering. Over the course of that year, Kish had matured greatly. His hair was a bit longer, and his personality more calm.

"Well I think that's the answer then!" Kish said with a chuckle. Zakuro sighed,

"Answer to what?"

"Why you like being so alone. You don't trust men."

Zakuro felt herself almost smile, "You are trying to counsel me now?"

Kish laughed again and ran his hand through his now soaked hair, "Ha- In a way I guess I was. But lemme' tell you this-"

Zakuro stared intently on the alien, interested in what he had to say. Kish continued,

"You don't trust men because your father didn't listen to you. So I guess it would be human nature to assume that no man would ever listen to you."

Zakuro's cold expression didn't falter, but on the inside she was hurting. Kish somehow knew what he was talking about, and it was tearing her up. The two fell into a dead silence once again, and the rain began to fall harder. It was now pouring down, the loud rain was all the two could hear now.

The wolf girl felt her heart ache, she knew that Kish was right. She didn't ever trust men. So in turn, she began to trust no one. Her throat tightened, how could this alien upset her so easily. Never had she felt like this before. Zakuro felt like crying. She had shut off her emotions for so long, it was all catching up to her.

Kish looked down at the ground, he knew he upset her.

"Look, Zakuro, I know that feeling. After I died for Ichigo- I felt like nothing would ever be enough. So I've stayed lonesome for this passed year, and I now realize, that secluding myself from everyone just made me hurt on the inside, and I also hurt the ones around me. I don't want to do that anymore. And I don't think you do either. Everyone is afraid of being vulnerable, but it's necessary to be that way when you're getting close to someone."

Hot tears ran down Zakuro's cheeks as she stared at the alien. She didn't make any sort of sad face, nor expose any emotion. She just let the tears fall down her face.

The alien continued to look down, "I didn't mean to upset you."

He was immediately thrown off when she carefully wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Kish absent-mindedly returned the hug, she had her head down on his shoulder,

"Thank you Kish."

Zakuro gently released him and turned away, she walked off into the rain, leaving Kish to his thoughts. Kish felt his face get hot, he watched her disappear into the rainy afternoon.

It's a wonderous thing, opening another's heart, and somehow, Kish was able to open up the coldest of frozen hearts.

.............................................................

**MewMid****: Omg, that was fun. :] I may make a part 2 to this. :3 **

**REQUESTS: OPEN!**


	15. Mint X Kish part 1

**Description**: About a year after the final battle, Mint ponders on her loneliness and has a passionate night with a visitor...

**Rating**: T-M [References to sex..]

* * *

_"Before you act consider; when you have considered, tis fully time to act."_

_-Sallust_

It was a warm day, but with a cool breeze. The sun shined down on the blooming courtyard. A certain blue haired girl sat on a white rod-iron chair sipping at a small tea cup. All was quiet.

It was a lazy sunday afternoon, and Mint had taken the day off. Everything had slowed down since the final battle. The cafe was still open, the girls still worked there, with the exception of one. Zakuro had taken a job offering in northern Europe, and left. Once in a while the cafe would get a post card or letter, but Zakuro did not come back.

At first, Mint was devastated. She loved Zakuro, and wanted to be around her always. But the violet haired model let her down, and left her. As for the other girls, Lettuce was still crushing on Ryou, Purin and Tart were always together, and Ichigo was still with Masaya. Masaya had decided against leaving to England to stay with Ichigo. Keiichiro and Ryou were about the same, except more relaxed with the lack of alien invaders. And every so often the remaining girls would see Pai and Kish. Kish popped up in the cafe about once a week, and Pai about once a month.

She sighed, ever since Zakuro had left she was lonely, and she felt heartbroken. Everyone seemed to be happy but her. Mint hated to admit it, but she was envious of the other girls. Ichigo was happy with Masaya and spent all of her time with him, as did Purin with Tart. Keiichiro was content with anything, Ryou was playing cat and mouse with Lettuce. And Zakuro was obviously satisfied with her career. It seemed as though she was the only one with nothing to keep her happy.

The cool breeze rustled the rosebushes, the beautiful white roses shaking in the gentle wind. Mint stared down into her tea cup, she didn't know where to go from here.

A familiar noise disturbed her thoughts. She glanced up at the teleporting warp and at the green haired alien that appeared out of it. She didn't say anything, she just stared. Kish grinned and waved, "Hey there."

Mint set her tea cup down, never taking her eyes off of his, "What are you doing here?"

Kish shrugged and looked around, "Eh, I don't really know, I was kinda' bored and wanted to find something to do; then I stumbled across this lonely looking mansion."

Mint scoffed, "I'm not lonely."

"I didn't say you were, but since you said that you must be lonely."

Silence.

Kish chuckled and landed gently on the cobblestone in front of her, "So why aren't you working today?"

"I took the day off."

"To just sit around by yourself?"

Mint grit her teeth, "No, to get away from work. I don't need your help."

Kish smiled and rocked back on his heels, "I'm not trying to start a fight, I'm just seein' what you're up to."

Mint knew Kish had given up on Ichigo, and he never talked to her. Even when he appeared every so often at the cafe, the two ignored each other. Once in a while they would just say 'Hi' or wave, but no real connection was left. Mint pitied him.

"Well I'm doing just fine." Mint stated coolly, taking a quick sip of her tea.

Kish looked around and observed the courtyard, no one else was around. Mint just stared at him.

The alien shrugged, "Well, is there anything you want to do?"

Mint was taken aback, her eyebrows furrowed together, "What?"

Kish looked down at her and chuckled a little, "I dunno' you're bored, I'm bored, we should go do something. I mean it's kinda' a waste to just sit around and waste a day of your life."

It took the girl a few moments to reply, "I don't need some alien to entertain me." She snapped.

Kish laughed out loud, "Oh so I'm entertaining now? Should I take off my shirt or something?"

Mint's cheeks flushed pink and she got flustered, "No! You should just leave me alone!"

Kish continued to laugh, "Ha! You're blushing, you must think I'm attractive!"

Mint bit her lip and stood up, "Kish, Just leave me alone."

The green haired alien walked passed her and up to the door behind her, glancing into the window.

"What are you doing?"

Kish ignored her and stared into the bedroom, it was dim, and all the furniture was white. The walls were light blue, and everything had white lace. It was neat and nothing was out of place.

"I take it this is your room?" He said ignoring her previous question.

"Yeah, it is."

Kish turned to face her. The two froze, Kish was a few inches taller than she was so he had to look down at her. Mint stared into his shiny amber eyes, they were so bright out in the sun. Kish smiled a big toothy grin, Mint snapped back into reality.

"So are you going to leave me alone?! Because I don't need any stupid alien dropping in on me- and poking his nose around my mansion-"

She was cut off by him pressing his lips against hers. It was gentle and caused her to freeze. Still smiling he then kissed her forehead.

"That got you to quiet down."

Mint was speechless, she stared at him as though he had just grown a second head. Kish chuckled, "Well you entertain me- I like how firey you are."

The blue haired girl was still aghast, she just stared. Kish leaned in close to her face, "I guess that means you liked it."

Her cheeks flushed red and she shook her head slightly, "No- I- You can't-"

The alien firmly kissed her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Mint's face turned the darkest shade of red that they could, and she shyly kissed back. The kiss was firey and passionate, one of his hands slid up to the back of her head and pulled slightly at her hair. Mint just held her hands behind his back, afraid to move.

Kish suddenly broke the kiss and picked her up bridal style. Mint stuttered and grabbed his shirt, "No! Kish! We- No! You need to leave! Put me down!"

Kish turned and opened her room door and carried her inside. The room smelled fresh, but looked untouched, he glanced around for a few seconds as Mint continued to tell him to set her down. He grinned and tossed her onto her bed, she giggled slightly and then shook her head.

"Kish- Look we aren't-"

Kish silenced her by jumping on her and locking lips with her. She groaned and gave in, she felt so happy and excited. He was the only one to ever take her like this. She felt offended and overjoyed at the same time. No one had ever treated her like this, he was overbearing, but confident and exciting.

His lips were warm and inviting as he traced tiny kisses down her cheek and neck, his hands on her sides. Mint was pressed into her plush blankets while Kish overwhelmed her. His hard chest pressed into her delicate soft one.

She felt a little nervous when he proceeded to remove her shirt and trace his fingers over her nearly bare upper-half. Mint felt her heart race as he pulled down her shorts, she bit her lip.

"Kish- We shouldn't be doing this- You and I-"

He covered her mouth, "Shh- It's okay, I'll take care of you."

Mint's heart raced as he gently kissed her stomach. It gave her butterflies. Slowly she put her hands on his back and teased him by tracing her nails down his back. He sat up on her lower waist and removed his own shirt. She stared at his pale skin, and toned muscles. Kish lowered his body onto hers again, the bare skin felt electric.

Mint ran her fingers through his forest colored hair as he nibbled at the skin above her collar bone.

---

After so much sweet sex, the exhausted girl dozed off.

_A few hours later..._

Slowly, Mint opened her eyes. Her body was a little sore from tensing up her muscles. She yawned and turned over, Kish was gone. A little panic came over her and she sat up quickly.

There was no one in the room. The only light in the room eminated from her bathroom, she glanced at her clock. It was eleven o' clock.

Mint hopped out of bed and walked over to her bathroom, and smiled slightly expecting to see Kish. No one.

A cold chill crawled over her skin, she felt angry with him. He had just used her and left without saying anything. Last she remembered was him laying by her side quietly. Mint inhaled sharply and yanked open one of the drawers on her dresser. After retrieving a night gown she quickly put it on and crawled back into bed. Her face felt hot, she felt embarrassed and angry at herself for letting him do that.

* * *

**MewMid****: All right... I hope this was enjoyed, and the reason I didn't write the actual lemon is because...For some reason I didn't feel like it... Sorry. :[ But I'll probably make a part 2 so get ready! :]**

**I'm still taking requests for those interested! Please R and R!**

**I also do Love Triangles!!! :D**


	16. Ryou X Pai songfic

_**Description**__: [Songfic] Ryou loses it one snowy evening after Ichigo's death and finds comfort where he least expects..._

_**Rating**__: K+ Fluff if you squint..._

* * *

**Song:**

**Mad World**

**by Gary Jules**

_all around me are familiar faces  
worn out places  
worn out faces_

He fought a shiver as a breeze blew passed. Snow carelessly falling to the ground all around him. Ryou was fighting back tears as he stared at the frozen pond before him. He had lost, he wanted nothing more than to hold Ichigo and tell her how much he loves her, but, he would never get that chance now that she was gone.

_  
bright and early for the daily races  
going no where  
going no where_

About a month ago, Momomiya Ichigo had died in a car accident. Her death was so quick and unexpected. Ryou would give anything to bring her back and hold her in his arms one last time. Hot tears rolled down his numb cheeks. Even though she was with Masaya, Ryou was the one with her when she died. Ichigo had held his hand and told him to keep smiling. But he couldn't.

_  
their tears are filling up their glasses  
no expression  
no expression_

Ryou leaned forward both of his hands grasping the frozen rod-iron rail in front of him.

"Why?"

He clenched his teeth and sobbed aloud, "Why now?!"

_  
hide my head i wanna drown my sorrow  
no tomorrow  
no tomorrow_

He collapsed to the ground and fell forward onto his forearms sobbing. Only no one was around to hear him.

"Ichigo!"

Her expression as she died was burned into his memory, she had smiled at him one last time before she let out her last breath.

_  
and i find i kind of funny  
i find it kind of sad  
the dreams in which i'm dying are the best i've ever had_

Little did Ryou know, a familiar face had approached him and was now towering behind him. Ryou's cries had drowned out the sound of their footsteps.

Pai felt his eyes water a little listening to Ryou's cries for his lost love. The tall alien stared down at the broken man in front of him. He felt nothing but pity and sympathy for him.

_  
i find it hard to tell you  
i find it hard to take_

Pai took a few steps forward and knelt beside Ryou. Ryou sat up covering his face, he groaned as if he was in pain.

Pai silently observed, a hurt expression on his face. Ryou opened his eyes and looked over at the silent alien. Tears still streaming down his face. The blond had never seen the alien look like this, he looked so compassionate. Ryou choked back a cry and looked down at the alien's coat. Pai carefully placed a hand on his upper back.

_  
when people run in circles its a very very  
mad world  
mad world_

"Why her?!" Ryou choked through sobs as he rose to his feet. Pai stood up as well,

"Ryou- It's never fair. No one can choose who lives and who dies. It's just a part of the cycle."

Ryou sobbed and fell onto Pai's chest. Pai tried to comfort him by putting his arms around him. He had never felt this kind of sympathy toward anyone.

_  
children waiting for the day they feel good  
happy birthday  
happy birthday_

Ryou inhaled sharply, "I loved her! And she'll never know!"

Ryou screamed as he pressed his face into Pai's coat. Pai felt his throat ache, this human made him want to break down as well.

"Don't worry, She knew. And she died knowing it was you who was there for her."

_  
and i feel the way that every child should  
sit and listen  
sit and listen_

His entire body was shaking, his muscles tight and his skin freezing. Pai held Ryou as if he was a child,

"It'll be okay."

Ryou shook his head and inhaled once more, "No- No it wont!"

_  
went to school and i was very nervous  
no one knew me  
no one new me_

Pai fought back his urge to cry as well.

"Pai my life will never be the same! I wish it was me instead of her!"

Pai exhaled forcefully and swallowed hard, "Well it's not up to you. There is nothing more you can do. You're still alive, and you know that all she would have wanted was for you to keep on living."

_  
hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
look right through me  
look right through me_

With the exception of Ryou's pained cries there was silence. Time seemed to stand still, there was no breeze. Just tiny flakes of snow floated carelessly down.

_  
and i find i kind of funny  
i find it kind of sad  
the dreams in which i'm dying are the best i've ever had_

Ryou leaned up and faced the cold alien. The two locked eyes.

Pai's dark amethyst eyes seemed to bring Ryou comfort, and he knew what Pai had said was true. Even though he loved Ichigo very much, he could not live his entire life crying for her.

Ryou leaned his head back and took a deep breath, hot tears still running down his frosty cheeks.

_  
i find it hard to tell you  
i find it hard to take_

The knot in his throat didn't fade, nor his pounding headache. The alien before him stood, all-knowing. His wisdom was difficult to accept.

Ryou looked back into Pai's abyssal eyes.

_  
when people run in circles its a very very  
mad world  
mad world_

The blond man nodded, and winced as though he was in pain. The truth felt like salt on an open wound. But he knew he would have to keep on living.

"It's time to let go." Pai said in a steely voice, still looking into Ryou's bright aqua eyes.

_  
enlarging your world  
mad world_

Ryou nodded once more and reached out to the alien, embracing him once more.

"Thank you Pai."

* * *

**MewMid****: Ahh finally a sad oneshot... I needed one. :] I hope you all liked it, please leave me a review if you liked it. :D And if you haven't heard the song, look it up, there's even a TMM amv for it!!! :D**

**SEND ME REQUESTS PLEASE! :]**_  
_


	17. Ichigo X Tart

_**Description**__: After years Ichigo comes back to the closed cafe and runs into a much older Tart..._

_**Rating**__: Eh K+ Just a lot of fluff..._

* * *

_ "It takes a minute to find a special person, an hour to appreciate them, a day to love them, and a lifetime to forget them."_

_ -Anonymous_

It had been nearly ten years since the final battle. The girls had all grown and left to follow their dreams.

Zakuro Fujiwara had gone to Europe to pursue her career in modeling. Within two years of the final battle she had married Keiichiro and was happy with him.

Lettuce Midorikawa had gone to study abroad with Ryou following her. The two were engaged the last Ichigo had heard.

Mint Aizawa had gone to Europe as well, to further her ballet skills, and to be closer to Zakuro.

Purin Fong had taken her siblings to America to find her distant cousins. Life was to hard without parents, she couldn't support the five siblings without an adult. Ichigo was unsure as to what happened between her and Tart.

As far as she knew Kish and Pai never came back to Earth. The two had visited occasionally after the final battle, but as the years passed, they seemed to be absent.

Ichigo took a deep breath as she approached the pink castle. It looked aged, no one had been here in years.

She rounded the corner and saw a man standing in front of the cafe. He wasn't facing her. His hair was shaggy and he had a familiar presence.

The red head just stared at the man as he observed the cafe. He wasn't facing her, but she noticed his long pointed ears. A small smile crossed her lips,

"Tart?"

The man turned around, sure enough, it was Tart. Ichigo chuckled and ran up to him, she threw her arms around him.

"How are you Tart?! I haven't seen you in ages!"

Tart chuckled and returned the hug,

"Yeah, it's been too long. I almost missed you."

Ichigo stuck out her tongue playfully,

"Still obnoxious I see."

Tart smiled and nodded.

Ichigo took a deep breath, "So what are you doing back here?"

Tart turned his head and glanced at the cafe, "Same thing as you I guess, I just wanted to see what had happened to everyone."

There was a silence, the two observed the ancient cafe. Dark gray clouds covered the sky, it was gloomy and ominous. The air was warm and humid, the sky threatened to rain.

Ichigo gently pushed him, "So when did you get taller than me?"

The alien turned back toward her, "Well Ichigo I am twenty-four. And I'm a guy."

"Wow. It's been so long since I've last seen you. How are Pai and Kish?"

Tart nodded and nudged her to walk with him, "Well Kish has buried himself in working for our military, and Pai actually surprised the both of us and got married."

Ichigo gasped and looked at him, "Really? Pai? That doesn't sound like him."

Tart shrugged as they walked along the sidewalk, "Yeah that's what Kish and I thought at first, but we met her. And you'd be surprised, Pai can really pick em'."

Ichigo elbowed him playfully and chuckled, "Oh-ho, so she must be a real catch!"

"Well she's gorgeous, but also very intellegent, and cares a lot about Pai."

"Well I'm happy for him. But what about you?"

Tart shrugged again, "Eh, I'm doing all right. Purin and I broke up almost two years ago now."

Ichigo frowned and a chill crawled up her spine, "Why?"

Tart bit his lip, "Well as we got older we realized what we had was kind of a childish love, and that we both needed more from a relationship. We just ended it, but we promised to keep in touch, but of course that didn't happen. So I just moved on."

Ichigo nodded, "Well that's sad. But I'm glad you're doing all right though. I know how you feel, Masaya and I kinda' decided the same thing. We both sort of grew apart as we got older."

Tart smiled at her, "I'm glad you're all right too, you look good."

The red head blushed and looked up at him, "Are you flirting with me?"

Tart chuckled and smirked a little, she gently elbowed him again.

The two walked for quite a while until they reached the beach on the edge of town. Ichigo gasped, "Wow, It's gorgeous, even if it's all cloudy and rainy, it's so pretty."

Tart nodded in agreement, "Lets go take a look."

They walked out onto the beach and up to the edge of the water, tiny waves broke and slid up the sand. The water was very calm today despite the stormy weather. Ichigo looked up as it started to sprinkle. Tart sighed, and put his hands in his pockets, "Yeah it's pretty."

They stood in silence for a long while, the rain began to fall harder. Ichigo laughed and looked over at him, "Tart we are getting soaked! Maybe we should go back to my car."

Tart chuckled in response and turned to face her, "Aww the kitty afraid of getting wet?"

Ichigo shot a fake glare at him, and tried to hold back a grin. Tart stuck his tongue out playfully.

"That's it!" She said jumping at him and playfully pushing him. Tart chuckled and continued to play-fight with her. So many thoughts ran through each of their minds. Tart couldn't believe this was happening, and Ichigo couldn't believe she was having so much fun with Tart.

He was so different now. Ichigo thought as she tickled the _adult_ Tart. She hadn't seen hardly any of her friends in years and finally her loneliness was cured because she ran into him by mistake.

The two were completely soaked by this point and still laughing and having a blast in the rain.

When the two calmed down they collapsed on the sand. Each of them panting.

"So what do you say we go back to my apartment or something. I mean, to dry off and stuff." Ichigo said turning her head to face Tart, rain running down her cheeks.

Tart nodded and looked back at her, "Sure."

Back at her apartment...

The duo now sat on her living room couch, watching a sad romance movie. Tart kept criticizing throughout the movie, and Ichigo watched intently.

They were both dry now and under blankets getting warm. Tart looked over at the girl, she was completely enthralled in the movie. She was so silly, but so much fun.

Ichigo noticed and turned to face him.

"Can I help you?"

Tart smiled and shook his head, "Nah, I was just thinkin'"

Ichigo seemed to quickly gain interest, "About what?"

The alien sighed, "Nothing really, just... We've both changed so much. It's really interesting."

"You kinda sound like Pai."

"Aww crap."

Ichigo giggled, "Crap?"

"I don't wanna' be Pai. I'd like to think I was the best looking. What do you think?"

She froze, she wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"Well- I uhh- I guess you got kinda cute as you got older."

Tart nudged her, "Kinda'?"

Ichigo giggled and smiled at him, "Thanks for hanging out with me Tart. It's been too long. I'm glad we got to catch up."

He nodded, "I am too."

The two stared into each other's eyes for a few quiet moments. Tart reached out and brushed some of her hair aside. Ichigo blushed a deep red, this made Tart laugh a little.

Ichigo sat up and leaned onto him, she nuzzled her face into the side of his neck. Tart didn't move, and then carefully placed his arm around her back.

* * *

**MewMid****: Awww A cute fluffy one, I was suffocating on all the fluffyness. :] Sorry if Tart seemed too nice, I just figured maybe he might mature after 10 years! :]**

**Send me requests!!!**


	18. Kish X Lettuce version 2

_**Description:**__ Lettuce is feeling sad one day and an alien opens her eyes. _

_**Rating:**__ K+ Kiss...Really fluffy..._

* * *

_"Experience is the child of thought, and thought is the child of action."_

_-Benjamin Disraeli_

Lettuce Midorikawa was living proof of someone who had loved and lost. She had fallen in love, and been rejected, or not been brave enough to speak up.

Her first love was Ryou Shirogane. She admired his strength, intelligence, and compassion. But she knew he did not love her. He was in love with her close friend Ichigo. It killed her to see Ryou look at her the way he did. Lettuce wanted to be happy for him for finding love, but she couldn't bring herself to believe it. Never had she felt this way toward anyone.

Her second love was an alien. She had begun to admire the violet haired Pai near the end of her 'mew mew career'. But to her dismay he paid her no mind whatsoever. Pai was to focused on his studies. He cared not for trivial things like happiness and love. He was content with his life of discoveries and studies. Pai had found out that the green haired mew had feelings for him. Lettuce was heartbroken when he dismissed them without a second glance.

Now here she was. Alone. Lettuce Midorikawa was alone. She didn't know where to go from here. It seemed there was no light at the end of the tunnel for her. Lettuce wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye.

The night was a bitter cold. Lettuce could hear children laughing in the distance. She swallowed hard, tears slowly running down her cheeks. She sniffed and wiped her cheek.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Why so blue?"

Lettuce gasped and looked up at the source of the voice. It was Kish.

"Oh!"

Her eyes grew wide, she quickly wiped her face off and shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm fine!"

Kish just stared, a skeptic expression on his face.

"You don't think I'll believe that do you?"

The green haired girl looked down at his feet, "I'm okay Kish. Thank you though."

Kish let out a forced chuckle, causing her to look up at him.

"Hey, You can tell me. I won't tell anyone." He stated confidently still staring into her eyes.

With another difficult swallow, her voice cracked,

"Well, I- I am just feeling a little down. I don't feel like I'll ever-"

She fearfully looked into his bright eyes, he nodded silently.

"I don't think I'll ever be truly happy. I'm so alone!"

Lettuce broke down crying in front of the alien. Kish flashed a look of concern, his heart felt like it skipped a beat. He didn't mean to make her cry.

He walked over and knelt in front of her, "Hey! It's all right!"

Lettuce shook her head, her hands now covering her face. Kish felt guilty, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset!"

Lettuce forced a laugh, "It's okay Kish, I was upset already." She stood up, "I should get going."

Kish stood up in front of her and frowned, "What makes you feel alone?"

Lettuce choked out the words, "It's just- Everyone has someone to care for them, someone to love. And- And I have no one!"

She continued crying, causing him to wince.

He subconsciously reached out and pulled her into a hug. Lettuce froze. Kish put one hand on the back of her head and gently pushed her head into his collarbone.

"Hey, I know how you feel. But you can't let other people make you so sad. You have to take what you want, you'll fall in love with some guy someday and not give two shits about what the other girls are doing."

This caused her to giggle a little and relax slightly. Kish smiled and leaned back so he could see her face, "There. Mission accomplished."

She looked up at him, she blushed as she wiped tears off her cheeks. Kish nodded, "You'll be okay. I don't like leaving crying girls, kinda' a pet peeve."

Lettuce tried to hold back a smile. Realizing she was still holding onto the alien she jumped back and stared at him like he was crazy. Kish burst into laughter, "What? It's cuz' I'm an alien huh?"

Lettuce blushed a darker shade, "No, I'm sorry."

Kish chuckled again, "You apologize way too much. Chill out, you should have some fun."

She shyly nodded and fiddled with her hands. Kish stretched and floated up into the air a few inches off the ground. Lettuce looked down at his feet. She still felt sad, she sighed.

Kish pushed his lip out to the side in disapproval of her mood. His bright eyes never left her sad face. A devious smile crossed his lips.

He leaned forward and lifted her chin with his left hand.

"Listen close, Don't let these problems bother you, because in a year they won't matter. You move on, you learn and grow from these experiences. Don't let some dumbass hurt you, you'll find someone. So don't fret, you're young. And by the way-"

Lettuce looked up into his shiny eyes, a warm sensation covered her body as his lips gently touched hers. After the alien moved away and floated higher into the air she had gasped and covered her mouth in surprise.

Another laugh escaped Kish's lips, "I'm not _that_ bad am I?"

Lettuce just stared at him in disbelief, she wanted to smile. And then he was gone. She couldn't believe it was Kish, of all people, to make her feel hopeful and inspired.

A smile crossed her lips, she felt much better. He had told her the brutal truth and decided it was time to move on.

"Thank you Kish."

* * *

**MewMid****: Awwww I did this for Saba's Reflection. I hope you liked it! :D I'm beginning to really like **_**LettucexKish**_** and **_**IchigoxPai**_** for some reason... I'd love to see another author try these couples... :]**

**Keep sending me requests!!! R and R!**


	19. Mint X Kish part 2

_**Description**__: Mint is furious at Kish's disappearance after their one night fling, and she's not sure if she can forgive him._

_**Rating**__: T Language._

* * *

_"Holding on to anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned."_

_-Buddha :D_

It was the following day, Mint seemed to be snapping at everyone more than usual. She couldn't help but dwell on her night with Kish, and how angry she was with him. She exhaled quickly as she slammed down a tray of cake on someone's table.

The blue haired girl fumed as she stalked over to the kitchen. Ichigo steering out of her path. Mint waited impatiently at the window for Keiichiro to send out her next tray. She heard Purin squeak happily behind her, she turned her head and glanced toward the entrance of the cafe.

Tart and Kish were standing in front of the podium, waiting for a table. Mint froze, her eyes locked on the green haired alien.

Kish's bright yellow eyes met her angry blue ones. Mint stormed across the cafe and grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind her. Kish fumbled behind her like a small child, she shoved open the back service door to the cafe and yanked him outside.

"Woah- Hey- Easy killer!"

Kish said jokingly as she slammed the door behind them. Mint whirled around to face him, "You just left me!?"

He stared at her dumbly, quiet for a few moments, "I uh- I just went back to our ship-"

"You fucking left me all alone after doing that?! What made you think that would be okay?! Did you think that wouldn't bother me?!"

Kish blinked a few times, "I didn't realize me going back to my ship would cause such a problem-"

"Well it did!"

The two stood in silence, a stifling anger in the air. Kish felt a little guilty, but a little frustrated by her actions, "Hey I just went home, I wasn't planning on living with you."

"That's not what I fucking meant!"

Kish furrowed his eyebrows together, "Well-"

"I guess my virginity didn't mean anything to you did it?! You're so selfish!"

"That's unfair, you can't say that-"

"I just did you selfish ass. Stay the hell away from me, I don't ever want to see you again you monster."

Kish felt taken aback, "Hey we need to settle this, I didn't realize what I did was selfish at all!"

Mint opened the door to the cafe and gave him a death glare, "It is settled."

She proceeded inside, leaving the alien dumbfounded and alone to settle his thoughts.

* * *

_**MewMid**__: Well that's my take on what would happen between Kish and Mint...What a tragedy, Haha. Sorry it was so short!!! Well... I'll keep writing, it's getting hard to update! My family is in town! _

**Keep sending requests, I'm not sure what couple to do next!**


	20. Pai X Ichigo part 2

_**Description**__: Kish is being driven crazy by Pai and Ichigo's relationship, and starts to lose it while their relationship blooms._

_**Rating**__:T-M _

* * *

_"When one door of happiness closes, another opens, but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one that has been opened for us."_

_-Helen Keller_

A smile appeared on her lips as she opened her eyes, she was curled up in his bed and very warm.

"Mhhmmm!" She moaned as she yawned, stretching. Lazily, Ichigo sat up in the bed. Pai wasn't there, but she knew where to find him. She scooted off of the bed and out of the room. She just wore a big shirt, shorts, and furry socks as she entered the kitchen.

There he was. Ichigo smiled warmly and walked over to the violet haired alien,

"Hey there."

She said as she approached him. Pai slid his chair away from the table and pulled her onto his lap, a mug of coffee placed on the table in front of him.

Pai allowed a small smile to appear on his face, Ichigo giggled and kissed his cheek, "You're so cute when you smile!"

Pai chuckled, he had never smiled so much in his life. He was baffled by what he felt toward this girl, he couldn't believe that he would allow himself to grow so attached to another being. But he did. Pai knew he loved her.

Tart coughed to make his presence known as he entered the kitchen.

Ichigo looked over at the small alien, "Good morning Tart, sleep good?"

Tart groaned and shrugged, grabbing a mug and pouring himself some coffee. Ichigo laughed a little at him, "You aliens are so entertaining."

Tart scoffed, "Yeah, whatever."

Pai picked up Ichigo and set her on the table in front of him next to his cup.

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked numbly, making his way over to the pantry door. Ichigo rocked back and put her feet in his chair,

"Hmm... I dunno', I think cereal would be fine."

Tart sat at the head of the table and began chugging the coffee. Pai mumbled something as he dug through their pantry. The red head looked over at the young alien, "I don't see how you can just chug coffee like that."

"You don't have to. Hag."

Ichigo stuck her tongue out, "Shorty."

A growl escaped Tart's lips as he set his cup down. The kitchen doors opened once more, revealing Kish. Kish shot a dirty glance at Ichigo as he walked passed to the counter. Ichigo looked down at her socks.

Pai exited the pantry and brought her a bowl of dry cereal, he grabbed the jug of milk and poured it. Completely ignoring Kish.

Kish let out a frustrated sigh as he sat back into a chair. Ichigo sat down and quietly ate her cereal. Pai took a chair next to her, picking up a paper.

Kish stared at the older alien, "You know, you're kinda' like an old guy that's into young girls. Ya' know?"

Pai looked over the paper, shooting a death glare at Kish. Ichigo bit her lip and looked over at Pai. The violet haired alien dismissed his comment and continued reading. Kish smirked and ate an unidentifiable pastry.

Tart got up and tossed his mug in the sink, "Okay, this is getting akward, I'm leaving, AND I'm going to Earth. So you girls have fun."

Ichigo half smiled as he teleported. Kish stared at her. She could feel his bright eyes buring holes in her body.

Pai looked up once more from his paper at the green haired alien. "Kish."

The younger alien looked at him, "Hmm?"

"Stop."

Kish chuckled and stood up, he gave Ichigo a mean smirk as he dumped his dishes into the sink. "I'm not doing anything Pai. So just drop it."

Pai took a deep breath, he didn't want to argue with Kish, it was too much of a hassle. The green haired alien stuck his tongue out at Ichigo as he left the room. Once he was gone Ichigo turned to Pai, "What are we going to do about him?"

Pai looked over at her, staring into her eyes.

She continued, "I mean, he hates us, both of us. And I'm kinda' worried."

Pai sighed and set down his paper, "Ichigo you've got nothing to worry about, he's just a sore loser with nothing better to do than bother you. If It's bothering you that much I'll go tell him to back off."

Ichigo bit her lip and tilted her head, pondering. She shook her head, "No, It's okay. I just don't ever want to be left alone with him."

Pai gave her a concerned look, "I'm 65% sure he won't try to hurt you Ichigo."

That comment made Ichigo giggle, "Pai, You're so cute using your math to try to prove everything."

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly, "I like that you're so different. It's-"

He placed a finger over her lips, she blushed a little. The two stared into each other's eyes for a long while, Pai reluctantly broke the quiet.

"There are some things I need to get done in the lab, or my experiments will go bad. Is it too much to ask you to entertain yourself for a while?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, that's fine. I'll take a shower and watch TV in your room, that okay?"

Pai left for his lab after giving the girl one sweet kiss, and Ichigo made her way back to Pai's room.

After a long hot shower Ichigo stepped out onto the cold tile. She dried herself off with a towel and then began fumbling with her hair to dry it. A steel door opened in Pai's room. Ichigo squeaked in surprise, Pai was back early.

She had decided to wear Pai's shirt and a pair of black sweatpants, she knew it was a little promiscuous to wear such a short shirt, but she wanted to make Pai laugh.

"Hey Pai- I just got out of the shower-"

Ichigo froze when she opened the bathroom door, a certain green haired alien stood before her. An unpleasant look apparent on his features.

"K-Kish!"

He eyed her up and down and then glared at her, she felt a nervous chill all over her. Kish took a step toward her, she darted around him but he grabbed her arm and yanked her around to face him. Ichigo let out a small yelp, his right hand had seized her left wrist. She leaned back to get away from him, he grit his teeth,

"What the hell do you think your doing?! How dare you ignore me!?"

Ichigo pulled her arm and shook her head in a panic, "No, Kish, It's not like that! It was an accident! You're too rough for me! I've already told you!"

Kish throttled her to the ground in front of him, Ichigo yelped as she hit the ground. The green haired alien leapt onto her like an animal and pinned her to the ground, "I asked you a question!"

Ichigo shook her head and tried to cover her face with her hands, "Kish! Please! No! Get off!"

Kish seemed to have finally lost it. A fist slammed onto the steel floor next to her face, she screamed and writhed underneath him.

"How could you ignore me?! I confessed my love to you! You just ignored me and dated that idiot, and now go for my brother?! What the hell is the matter with you?!"

Ichigo felt her eyes water, "Kish, look at yourself! You're so violent! Please just let me go! Can we just talk?"

His bright eyes leered down upon her soft brown ones, his hair forming a dark green curtain around his face.

"No! We can't just talk anymore, this goes beyond talking."

Ichigo trembled below the furious alien, she could feel him bristling with anger.

"Kish I don't know what you want me to do!"

Kish growled and leaned in close to her face, "Be mine. Just give up on Pai, and realize that your relationship with him is hopeless, and in the end, I'll be the only one left."

Ichigo felt angry at his words, "No! You're wrong! I'm not yours!"

Kish slapped her across the face, she completely froze, wide eyed.

"Oh- And you think you're cute in my brother's shirt?! Huh?!"

He took a fistfull of the shirt she wore and gave it a swift yank, it tore straight down the middle. Ichigo let out a shrill scream, and suddenly Kish's body weight lifted. A hollow sounding blow to Kish's ribcage sent him flying across the room.

Ichigo looked up at the tall alien above her, he knelt beside her and helped her sit up, "Are you okay Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded as she stared into his deep amethyst eyes, "Yeah..."

Pai looked passed her at his younger brother pulling himself from the floor.

"'bout time you showed up, Pai."

Pai stood up and stepped over the girl and stalked up to Kish. The green haired alien threw a punch and missed, Pai back handed Kish in the mouth.

Kish recoiled but regained his composure and the two began grabbing, punching, and throwing each other around. Pai seemed to have the upper hand.

Ichigo darted across the room and jumped onto Pai's bed. Punches and cracking noises was all she could hear, she reluctantly glance up at them and saw Kish headbutt the tall alien. She gasped as Pai grabbed Kish by the throat and slammed him on the ground.

Kish was still for a moment, then proceeded to cough and sputter curses. Pai cracked his own neck and panted slightly, "Get out. Don't ever let me find you in here again."

Kish slowly pulled himself to his feet and stumbled out of Pai's room. The violet haired alien turned to face Ichigo, she jumped on him,

"Pai! Are you okay?!"

Pai inhaled sharply, "I'm fine. What about you?"

Ichigo wiped the forming tears out of the corners of her eyes, "I'm okay, I was worried about you."

Pai nodded and wiped some blood off of his lip, "Lets go to Earth. It'll be safer that way."

The two left to Earth, leaving Kish on the huge space ship alone. Tart being on Earth as well.

After Ichigo took care of his bruises and cuts, they both laid down in her bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. After Pai promised to never let anything like that happen again...

* * *

_**MewMid:**__ OMFG. I love IchigoPai now. Haha. :] Sorry I had to make Kish kind of a maniac...but think about it, he died for her, and she wouldn't love him...and now she's with his brother...that would drive someone crazy... _

**Please R and R! :] Pretty please? **

**I'm still taking requests!!!**


	21. Kish X Ichigo X Pai M rated

_**Description**__: Ichigo has been captured and the two oldest aliens use her as more than just a captive._

_**Rating**__: M, for lemon..._

**[For Tomahawk 3.0 Merry Christmas!]**

* * *

_"Make me immortal with a kiss."_

_-Christopher Marlowe_

The lead mew had been their captive for three weeks now. She rarely saw any of the aliens except for when one of them brought her food. There was a small bathroom for her to wash up in, but she only had the one set of clothes.

Kish actually had come and sat with her last week for about an hour. He was just talking, and caressing her. Ichigo was too tired to fight, and she didn't have her pendant. Pai was supposedly using it for research.

It was a sunday, she thinks, and Kish came into her room. She just stared at him as though it was a normal visit. The green haired alien had stolen a kiss from her every time he came to see her, but did not press for anything more.

Kish had a devious smile across his lips, it frightened her. He approached her and sat beside her on her small bed. Ichigo's stare never left his mischievious grin.

"Lonely?"

He said slyly, tilting his head, making himself look a little innocent.

She was quiet for a few seconds and then glanced down, "No."

He chuckled and leaned in close to her face, "I don't believe you."

Kish reached out and cupped her face firmly with his hands. Ichigo had a confused look on her face as he pulled her up to him, "Kish, Let me go."

She claimed sternly, "You know how I feel about you."

The alien chuckled once more, "I could care less."

In one swift motion he clenched her shoulders and leaned back, pulling her on top of him. Ichigo struggled, but her muscles were weak, she stood no chance.

Kish locked lips with her and made a sound as though he had eaten something delicous. Ichigo tried to pull away, but couldn't seem to understand why she was entranced by his kiss. Carefully she kissed him back, he used one hand to gently tug the hair on the back of her head, and the other to push her lower back to press her body up against his.

Ichigo tried to support herself with her arms, but couldn't push herself off of Kish. He slid his tongue into her mouth, her tongue retreated. Kish shoved her head forward, allowing him deeper entry to her mouth.

**Warning: Lemon, stop now if you can't take, or like Lemons.**** :]**

The cat mew felt her stomach flutter, the kiss was so warm and inviting. She felt like she wanted more, she returned the kiss just as passionately. This surprised Kish, but it just made him attempt to proceed.

He slid his hands up the back of her shirt and over her rear end. He yanked her shirt up over her head, Ichigo began to struggle. She pulled away from his soft lips and stared wide-eyed into his bright amber orbs, "No Kish."

Kish grinned and pulled her shirt clear off of her body and tossed it aside. Ichigo sat up on his lower half and shook her head at him, "No, Kish we can't do this! You're a monster! You fucking kidnapped me!"

Kish shrugged and grabbed her waist, "Yeah. It's kinda hot isn't it?"

Ichigo shook her head once more, "No! I'm not doing this with you."

Kish's grin seemed to fade, "Well..."

Chills ran up her spine at his now threatening tone, his face serious now, "I'll do this with or without you."

Ichigo's eyes grew wide, she was at a loss of words. She quickly tried to get off of the predatory alien below her, but his grip was too powerful. Ichigo writhed and struggled to get free, and a sudden noise caused the two to freeze. The steel entry door to her room opened, a tall violet haired alien stood there.

Pai was holding a tray of food and walked into the room. He was silent.

Kish let out an obnoxious laugh as he siezed Ichigo by the throat, causing her to gasp and grab his hand. Kish glanced over at Pai, "Wanna' lend me a hand?", he said jokingly.

Pai stared at the two for a few moments, Ichigo shook her head and began fighting with Kish once more. Pai sighed and walked over to the bed, "Here."

Pai was quicker and stronger than Kish was, he grabbed Ichigo and flipped her onto her stomach. Kish scooted to the headboard. Pai felt his face grow warm as he stared at the struggling mew below him.

Kish stared at Ichigo, a huge dirty smile on his face. Pai pulled her feet to the foot of the bed and her upper half between Kish's legs. Kish let out a mean giggle, "Oh wow Pai, nice."

Ichigo tried to push herself up, but Pai shoved her back into the mattress with one arm. Kish began to undo his shorts. Ichigo growled at Pai and tried to kick him, "Pai get off! I'm not going to do this with you guys."

Pai allowed himself to chuckle quietly as he laid his own body on top of her own, he placed his lips close to her ear, "I'm not sure you'll have a choice-"

Ichigo flinched as a hand suddenly slid up her shorts and touched the crotch of her panties. Kish laughed at her nervous flinch, Ichigo shook her head, "No- You're wrong, I don't want this!"

Kish tilted her chin up as best he could, "Just trust us Koneko-chan."

Pai nuzzled the side of her neck like a kitten, Ichigo tried to hold back a smile, it tickled. Pai's hand seemed to wander to the inside of her soft panties and stroke her in an untouched spot. Ichigo tightened her muscles, "No Pai..."

Pai ignored her and slid one of his long slender fingers into her, Ichigo gasped and clenched her muscles. Kish smiled menacingly at her facial expression, his lower half exposed and within inches of her face. Ichigo closed her eyes hard, and gasped. Pai looked up at Kish, his eyes smiling.

Pai gently moved his finger in and out, making Ichigo squeeze her lower body muscles.

"Pai- ah- Stop!"

Kish lifted Ichigo's face, his face had a look of pure lust. He angled his hard member toward her, she noticed and leaned her head down. Kish groaned frustratingly and touched her lips, she let out a little groan. The green haired alien stuck one finger into her mouth and touched her tongue, she closed her lips on his single digit.

Kish got chills, Ichigo tried to surpress a moan as Pai inserted another finger. Ichigo reached up with one hand and reluctantly clasped Kish. He gasped and let out an exasperated chuckle.

Ichigo squeezed Kish as Pai removed his fingers. The violet haired alien proceeded to pull off her pink shorts and soft white underwear. Chills ran up Ichigo's spine, she used her other hand to pull herself toward Kish, away from Pai. He calmly grabbed her ankles and pulled her back. Her hand continuously massaged Kish, but the younger alien frowned when Pai moved her, "Hey-"

Pai shot Kish a quick glance, and then removed his own clothing. Ichigo felt Pai's warm hips lower onto her bottom half. Ichigo writhed a little and pulled at Kish's penis. Kish complied and slid his body down so her mouth was in reach. Ichigo looked up at Kish, she had never wanted to be touched like this. She had never let Masaya grope her in any way- not that he tried.

She felt comfortably warm, a light nervous feeling tickling her entire body. Ichigo knew she shouldn't and couldn't believe she wasn't fighting with all her might. But she knew better. She was far too weak to fight off Kish, much less Pai and Kish. They would overpower her easily, so she decided it was best to comply. Without a second thought she took Kish into her mouth slowly, this gained her the sound of Kish inhaling sharply.

Pai moved slightly and Ichigo felt his member as well. She released Kish and opened her mouth to groan as Pai pushed his way inside her. Kish's facade didn't match his words, "Pai, no...She's mine.."

Her lower half felt like an enormous pressure had been put on her. She could tell Pai was larger than Kish, her muscles clenched around him. Pai exhaled and slid his hand up her side, and moving to her chest.

As Kish moved to disturb Pai, Ichigo licked his entire length. This earned her a gasp, he collapsed back into his relaxed position. Pai removed her remaining undergarmet and slowly moved in and out. Ichigo pausing her mouth's motions to gasp or moan at Pai's actions.

Pai took a slower pace, Ichigo felt her body get a nervous tingle. Her body ached for more, as though what he was doing wasn't enough. Ichigo snapped back into her regular though as Kish grabbed her head and pushed her to move quicker. _I can't do this... I need to get away...I wanted to keep myself for Masaya! No... But..._

Ichigo yelped as Pai suddenly thrust one quick hard time. Kish smiled at her yelp, his head pushed back into the pillows behind him. The violet haired alien's pace quickened and Ichigo felt her lower half as though a pressure was to be released. Ichigo breathed rapidly as she came for the first time, Pai allowed a small grin to pass his lips. Pai's quickened pace caused her to quicken the pace with Kish, the younger alien flinching every time she touched his tip.

Even though Pai's pace was quick, it picked up even more as he neared his climax. Ichigo felt his hands grasp her hips and his tongue run across her neck and collarbone. Kish groaned and pushed her head down, almost choking her. But before she could sputter a reply Pai groaned and thrust a few hard quick times through his climax. Ichigo felt herself release again as well. Kish grasped the sheets around him as Ichigo sucked hard, he felt himself begin to release, Ichigo lifted her head and squeezed him with her hand through his orgasm. Pai laid with his head on her upper back, his forehead on the back of her neck.

Pai panted and relaxed his entire body, Kish took a deep breath, "Wow..."

Ichigo relaxed her body on the bed as well, her hair stuck to her sweat beaded cheeks. Ichigo felt Pai move again he quickly pulled himself from her, causing her to gasp and clench her hands and lower body. Pai slowly stood up and looked down at the two exhausted teens.

Kish breathed slowly as he ran his hand through his dirty hair. Ichigo turned onto her side and curled up, she felt so good, but so ashamed. Kish sat up and glanced up at Pai as he pulled his pants on. Pai looked at Kish and nodded before leaving the room without a word. Kish laughed, "Asshole."

Ichigo gave Kish a slightly confused look, through her flushed cheeks. Kish shrugged, "He could have said something"

"Like what? 'thank you?'"

Kish laughed and kissed her forehead, "Sure, thank you. That was amazing."

* * *

_**MewMid**: Wow...That was hot. Haha. x3 Well I hope everyone enjoyed it, I know it was a little OOC, but I tried..AND I'm sorry it was a little rushed...I tried to make Pai more in character by leaving at the end without a word. Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas!_

**[As you can see, I'll do M fics, with two or three people. :D]**

**Send me requests!**


	22. Deep Blue x Zakuro

_**Description**__: The mews are beyond shocked when the former alien leader enters their cafe, completely cleansed... Zakuro begins to fall for his charm..._

_**Rating**__: T cursing._

* * *

_"The moments of happiness we enjoy take us by surprise. It is not that we seize them, but that they seize us."_

_-Ashley Montaqu_

It was early in the morning, the cafe wasn't open yet. The girls were darting around getting ready to open the cafe. Ichigo groaned as she wiped off a table, "I really hate cleaning.."

Mint scoffed, "Stop complaining."

There was a small knock at the cafe door, Ryou walked out of the kitchen.

"We aren't open yet, we open in twenty minutes-"

He said loudly toward the entrance of the cafe, he walked over to the door and opened it. The girls gasped when Ryou fell onto his rear and yelled, "Oh god!"

The girls immediately looked to the bright entrance, there he stood. Deep Blue. Ryou tried to crawl away, he stood up and backed into a table. The alien leader smiled. The girls didn't know what to do, none of them moved. Keiichiro came out of the kitchen not expecting to see Deep Blue. The brunette dropped the tray of food he was carrying and stared wide-eyed at the alien.

Deep Blue's smile wasn't evil or menacing though, it was rather kind looking. His voice sounded like ice as he spoke,

"I've come here to talk with you. Is that acceptable?"

Ryou just stared, no one said a word. Deep Blue frowned, "Pai, Kish, and Tart must not have told you."

Ryou didn't let his eyes off of him, "Told us what?!"

Deep Blue's eyes never left Ryou's either, "That I've been cleansed. I would like to properly thank you for saving me."

Everyone felt a chill run up their spine as he spoke those words, Zakuro took a step forward. Curiously she asked, "Saved you?"

Deep Blue smiled warmly at her, "Yes. You all have cleansed me from the evil that stole my body. I am in your debt."

Everyone was too shocked to believe him. Ryou shook his head, "I don't understand!"

Deep Blue inhaled slowly and began explaining.

"You see, when we met on my ship, I was posessed. One of my subordinates infected me with a disease of some sort. It altered my mind and I could no longer control what I said or did. It was as though I could see what was happening, but someone else controlled what I was doing. I tried to fight it, and the good spirit in your boyfriend, Masaya, helped to save me. After you destroyed my soul, My body was freed. I was then able to control my thoughts and actions once again."

Everyone was still in shock, Ichigo shook her head, "I don't believe it! We saved you? You aren't really evil?"

Deep Blue shook his head, "No. I am not. I simply rule the empire-"

Ryou interrupted him as he regained his composure, "You're telling me, that someone who is in your regiment did that to you?"

"Yes. And I've already dealt with him."

There was a long stagnant silence. Lettuce sat down at a table and grabbed her head, she felt dizzy from the shock.

Zakuro approached him, "So you've come here to...?"

"Make peace with your people, and apologize to you all. What has happened here will never be forgotten, and I know that I cannot express in words how sorry I am for causing this mess. If any of you ever need anything, please, do not hesitate to ask. I will aid the human race in any way I can."

Ryou shook his head and took a deep breath, "Holy shit. This is unbelievable."

Ichigo huffed, "Wow."

Zakuro stared into the alien ruler's eyes, they were so bright, she felt entranced by him. His eyes were locked on Ryou, but slowly he adverted his gaze to meet hers. The two stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. Zakuro felt her cheeks grow warm, his gaze was incredible. She couldn't move, but she wasn't afraid.

Deep Blue smiled warmly at her, it completely took her by surprise. His old stoic expression now radiated a warm aura. Zakuro blinked and felt a tug at her heart, he was sincere. She didn't know how she could tell, but in her heart she knew what he said was true.

Deep Blue stayed with Ryou down in the basement, explaining everything in detail, and answering his multitude of questions. He stayed even after the girls went home, but, one mew couldn't sleep.

The violet haired mew lay in bed, restless. Her thoughts locked on the alien leader. She couldn't believe that he was that kind, it was almost unbelievable. But she trusted him for some reason. She couldn't bring herself to understand why either.

Zakuro turned over in bed, she couldn't sleep. Nothing could break her thoughts of the alien.

"You're thoughts are revolving around me, why is that?"

Zakuro sat up in bed quickly at the sound of his voice. "Where are you?!"

Her heart beat quickly in her chest, she looked around her room. There was no one.

"I can read your thoughts. I know what you've been thinking."

"Why are you reading my thoughts?! And how can you do that?"

She spoke out loud to herself. No answer. Zakuro sat in silence for a few moments. After about ten minutes of silence, she laid back down. Eventually she fell asleep, and her dreams fell onto the alien.

-----

_She was in a huge room. It was a large bedroom, floor to ceiling windows were on her right. Zakuro stood up, she was in a beautiful long violet dress. It flowed behind her as she approached the window. There was a vast kingdom beyond the glass. It was beautiful, trees and mountains were in the distance. It was dark though, but the moon lit up the entirety of the land. _

_"Hello there."_

_She whirled around to face the person, it was Deep Blue. _

_Zakuro stared at the alien, "What am I doing here?"_

_"It is where you truly want to be."_

_They stood in silence. Deep Blue smiled and approached her. _

_"You look beautiful."_

_She felt like blushing, he turned and pointed to a mirror on the far wall, she gasped when she saw her reflection. She had long pointed ears instead of wolf ears. _

-----

Zakuro snapped awake and sat up quickly in bed. Her heart pounding, she was panting. Her hands flew to her ears, they were normal.

She thought about Deep Blue, _I wonder where he is right now..._

"I already told you I can hear your thoughts."

Zakuro felt a little happy to hear him, _I can't get you out of my head..._

"I wonder..."

_What?_

"Perhaps if you can't get me off of your mind, maybe I should be there."

Zakuro shook her head and got out of bed, "No this is crazy, you just came back, you're an alien ruler, I'm a human-"

His voice was cool and gave her chills, "Well, perhaps we should talk in person..."

"What?!"

Zakuro disappeared. The model appeared in the center of a huge steel room. It looked similar to the room in her dream.

Deep Blue stood before her ominously. Zakuro felt hopeful, but at the same time utterly confused.

"Why am I here?"

Deep Blue replied calmly with a small smile, "Because that is what you want."

"Why did you bring me though?"

"Because it is what you desired. I want to repay you for believing me. Whatever you desire, is my command."

Zakuro stared into his gleaming eyes, she still couldn't understand. The violet haired girl just stood before the tall alien ruler, she just felt lost in his eyes. She had no reason to ask to be returned to Earth. All she had there was a job, and although her job kept her busy, she still wasn't happy. Zakuro loved being friends with the girls, but couldn't help but feel indifferent. Mint tried to understand, but would never be more than a crazy fan. Zakuro was the only one with this large of a void to fill.

The alien's eyes filled that gap. Although it was hard to understand, she felt complete. This alien seemed to understand everything, and she didn't want to admit it, but she had no reason to return to Earth.

All he wanted was to make her happy, just to pay her back for saving him.

"What is your deepest desire?"

Zakuro was pulled back into reality, she felt her eyes water. She felt weak, and didn't want to say it.

_I want...To be loved..._

Deep Blue seemed to appear within inches of her own body, his eyes staring into her own.

"Then it shall be."

The alien wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes. He smelled of an oncoming thunderstorm, it was fresh and gave her chills. But her face was hot, and warm tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Deep Blue leaned his head down to her ear, "I'll take care of you, forever."

* * *

_**MewMid:**__ Well I thought it was sweet! :] I love DB x Zakuro now. :D I think DB is really hot, so the two would be perfect for each other.. I know I kinda made him like a genie... But hey... I hope you liked it!_

**Now if you would... please leave me a review****... :]**


	23. Deep Blue x Zakuro part 2

_**Description**__: Zakuro and Deep Blue's relationship rapidly progresses and the two spend hours together, realizing that they complete each other._

_**Rating**__: T-M Suggestive, but no lemon._

**MewMid****: Oh man... I really love this couple now... I'm a Pai x Ichigo addict, a Kish x Lettuce addict, and a Zakuro x Deep Blue addict... man... :]**

* * *

_"The way you get meaning into your life is to devote yourself to loving others, devote yourself to your community around you, and devote yourself to creating something that gives you purpose and meaning."_

_-Mitch Albom_

How long had it been? How long was she crying into the alien leader's arms. Zakuro had no idea how long it had been. It felt like an eternity. But she suddenly noticed that she was on a bed. An incredibly soft bed with silk sheets. Her head rested on the alien's chest, the steady beat of his heart quieting her cries.

She sat up and turned her head to look at him, a warm smile appeared on his lips. Zakuro stared into his bright aqua eyes. His eyes just pulled her in, and relaxed her. Zakuro absent-mindedly leaned forward and kissed him. His lips were so cold it startled her, she clasped his hand, it too, was freezing.

Zakuro pulled back and gave him a concerned glance, "Your skin is so cold-"

He nodded, "I haven't had someone this close to me for as long as I can remember."

Zakuro frowned and looked down, "That's so sad..." It reminded her of her deceased parents. Their death the direct result of them not listening to her when she begged them to stay home.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Deep Blue stroking her hair with his slender hand, "I'm not sad."

"Why?"

Deep Blue stared deep into her indigo eyes, as if he was looking into her soul, "I have you."

Zakuro turned and laid on top of him and kissed him firmly, his cold lips meeting her warm smooth ones. His lips felt dainty and soft, but were cool. She deepened the kiss, she nervously slid her tongue into his mouth and explored. His tongue was longer than she expected, he tickled her. She suddenly felt a realization and pulled back quickly away from him, he opened his eyes halfway and looked at her.

She covered her mouth, "You're an alien ruler! What would your people think when they see you're with a human?!"

Her sudden panic didn't phase him. His voice calmed her, "It's okay. Let me worry about that."

Zakuro felt reluctant, but his eyes said it all. She trusted him completely, and she would never understand why.

Deep Blue pulled her close to him once more, pressing his lips onto her warm ones. She had a faint taste of fruit, and smelled of pomegranate lotion. The black haired alien slid his hand through her hair. Zakuro pulled away to kiss his cheek, and trail kisses down his neck as she unzipped his long trench-coat looking uniform.

Deep Blue didn't seem rushed or in a hot panic, he was completely calm. Zakuro felt herself grow warm, her heart began to race. His calmness just made her want him more. She admired his calm, collected attitude. He wasn't like men, who were pigs and just craved sex. Deep Blue seemed to let her take her own pace, and do what she pleased.

The alien unbuttoned her blouse and observed her quietly. He hadn't said a word, she pulled the rest of her own clothing off herself. Deep Blue still kept his cool, he seemed completely at ease with her. Zakuro felt impressed, any man on Earth would have drooled to see a super model nude. Deep Blue treated her as if they had been lovers for years, but he still loved her. Zakuro had desired someone like him, someone who wouldn't treat her as an object and toy, and treat her like a lover, like he would always be there for her.

Zakuro pulled his coat off and eventually got the alien ruler nude. His skin was pale and unbelievably soft. She couldn't help but stroke his skin with her fingers as he just observed her. Deep Blue allowed her to look him over and touch his skin, his low pitched voice almost startled her,

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Zakuro would have scoffed at any man who said that to her, but something was different. When she looked at him, his eyes were locked with hers. He wasn't drooling over her body, he was looking her in the eye and telling her he admired her.

Zakuro reached out and touched his cheek, "You really mean that.."

Deep Blue grabbed her hand and pulled her onto him, he looked into her eyes, their noses touching.

"Yes."

He kissed the end of her nose, she felt herself want to blush. Zakuro locked lips with him firmly, the two passionately grabbed at each other. Zakuro moving quicker, she slid her hand down his firm midsection. Rock hard muscles caused her to excite more, his light skin was too soft to not touch.

Deep Blue slid his hand over her back, he traced her from her hip bone up to her collarbone. His bright aqua eyes locked on hers, a smile appeared on his lips when her cheeks flushed a bright pink.

Zakuro kissed and nipped at his collarbone and chest. She could feel his excitement. A dirty smile crossed her lips as she looked up at him, he tilted his head slightly. Zakuro grabbed his manhood, this caused him to arch his back and press his upper body into the pillows behind him. Zakuro crawled up and sat on his lower half.

Deep Blue smiled at her and touched her cheek, and traced his hand down her cheek and down the center of her body. His long nails teasing her sensitive, untouched skin. And the two proceeded as each of them wished, mutually loving each other. Zakuro had never felt so loved, and Deep Blue had never felt so alive.

The alien ruler felt as though he was given a second chance. He wanted to prove he was not just an evil dictator, but a loving person. He had quickly fallen for this Earth girl that seemed to understand him more than anyone he had ever spoken with. Deep Blue finally felt complete.

The lone wolf had finally found someone who would love her, not just for her looks, but for who she was. She could understand even the most broken of souls, and had fallen for the one she least expected. Zakuro felt complete.

* * *

_**MewMid**__: Aww the two completing themselves... :] How fluffy and gooey... Haha. I hope everyone enjoyed it! _

**Please leave me a review! Or a request!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And Please check out my Crack Couples Contest! **


	24. Pai x Ichigo part 3

_**Description**__: Ichigo and Pai have gotten very close being together for a little under 7 months, Tart starts to worry about Kish and takes Pai back to the ship to talk to him._

_**Rating**__: T-M For swearing and very suggestive themes..._

* * *

The innocent redhead opened the bathroom door shyly, "Pai- you're out right?"

"Yes."

Ichigo entered the steamy bathroom and gawked at the alien. He had a towel around his waist and was putting his hair up in the mirror. She stared at him, he skin was paler than normal, but his muscles were very toned. Her cheeks flushed pink, but it wasn't the first time she had seen him shirtless.

After tieing up his hair Pai glanced over at the staring cat girl, her ears and tail now visible. A tiny smile appeared on his lips, her eyes met his, a bright red blush consumed her cheeks.

"Sorry I-"

"It's okay Ichigo."

The cat girl looked away, still thoroughly embarrassed about staring at him. Pai turned toward her, she shyly looked up. Ever since they had started dating, his expressions seemed to soften. No longer did he look like the cold unapproachable alien she had knew.

Ichigo stood upright and smiled at him, "Well it's my turn!" She said cheerfully, remembering the shower was still running. Pai nodded and walked up close to her, she stood perfectly still. Slowly he wrapped his warm damp arms around her. Ichigo smiled and blushed again, nuzzling into his firm chest. Pai put his chin on top of her head. Ichigo was signifigantly shorter than himself.

After releasing her, he leaned down and pulled a clean towel for her.

"Here."

Ichigo smiled and pulled him down to her level, kissing his cheek. Pai craned his neck down to be within inches of her face. Her warm brown eyes staring into his dark violet ones. Gently, she kissed his lips, it was a dainty, flirtatious kiss. Pai felt a little nervous feeling over his body, she had a way of pulling him in.

Pai kissed her back, but more firmly than she did him. The redhead wrapped her arms around his shoulders and was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. Ichigo giggled, her feet no longer touching the ground. Pai took a few steps back and opened the shower curtain. Ichigo shook her head, laughing, "No! Pai- Oh my god I'm still dressed!"

"I know-"

The alien sat on the edge of the tub and slowly lowered his backside down onto the floor. The hot water soaking the both of them. Ichigo laughed and sat on his hips, "Pai!"

She kissed his wet cheek and tickled his sides, "Now I'm soaked. I'm still dressed you goof!"

Pai couldn't help but smile back, Ichigo was just too cute for him. "I know, I guess I'll have to fix that."

Ichigo stared into the alien's eyes, he slowly grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt. The wet material sticking to her skin. He lifted it and pulled it over her head. Ichigo's cheeks were rosy pink, "Ugh- Hey Pai, are you going to get your legs in the tub too?"

It was true he had sat in the tub sideways, his legs hanging over the edge of the tub from the knee down. Ichigo chuckled at him and stood up, her feet on either side of his hips. Pai stared up at her, "Yes?"

"Up!" She said, stepping to the side so he could pick himself up. Trying not to slip Pai lifted himself off the floor of the tub. As he stood up, Ichigo admired his toned midsection. Pai leaned down so their noses touched. Both of them had their hair dreaded and wet, sticking to their foreheads and cheeks. Pai lifted a hand and touched the front of her shorts, "Your shorts are a little wet."

Ichigo looked down and unbuttoned them, Pai observed as she removed them. He felt his cheeks grow a little warm at seeing her in only undergarments. Ichigo looked up at the violet haired alien, "You're cute when you blush."

Her comment caused Pai to blush a little darker, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Ichigo ran her fingers along his firm stomach, brushing over toned abs. A mischievious smile appeared on her lips, Pai noticed, "What are you thinking about?"

The cat girl's ears and tail popped out again, "Nothing much... I just noticed- your towel is soaked."

Pai looked down at his towel, "Want me to get rid of it?"

Ichigo's eyes widened a little and her smile grew wider, "Uhmm... Well- I think that's up to you..."

Pai looked into her glassy eyes, "Whatever you're comfortable with Ichigo."

Ichigo inhaled slowly and leaned in close to his face, "I'm okay with whatever you want, Pai. "

Pai traced a finger along the waistband of her underwear, "Is that so?" He looked down and slowly back up at her. She was trying to fight a smile,

"Yeah...I mean, we've been dating for almost seven months now..."

Pai looked into her eyes, "Are you scared?"

Ichigo bit her lip, "Just a little..."

Pai cupped her face and kissed her, water pouring over them both, "Don't be."

Ichigo smiled and took a deep breath, "I trust you..."

Pai kissed her again, firmly exploring her soft mouth. Hot water made their lips slippery, Ichigo couldn't help but fight a smile. Pai pressed their bodies together and Ichigo flinched when her backside was against the cold shower wall. Pai chuckled, "Sorry."

His hands unclipped her light pink bra and tossed it out of the shower, his lips locked with hers. Ichigo grabbed the edge of the heavy towel draped around the alien's waist. His skin was warm and firm all over, she blushed as she felt his manhood against her lower stomach area, she opened her eyes just for a second.

Pai held one hand on her cheek, and the right hand slid down the front of her small body. His lips were smooth and were a little cooler than the rest of his body. It was an interesting mix. There was a noise outside the bathroom.

Ichigo froze and pulled back from the kiss for a second, "Did you hear that?"

Pai nodded and turned to look toward the door, his sensitive ears could hear someone walking around, "Your parents?"

Ichigo shook her head, "No they're at work."

There was a light knock at the door, "Pai! It's Tart- I need to talk to you."

Pai grabbed the clean towel off the counter-top and wrapped it around his lower half, "What is it Tart?"

Pai cracked open the door to look at his younger brother, "Pai, It's about Kish. I really think you should come with me."

Pai took a deep breath, "I'll meet you out front in five minutes."

After explaining to Ichigo what Tart needed, and that he would be back later that night, he left to their space ship with Tart.

Pai was shocked when they reached the ship, it had fallen far out of it's planned orbit, and there was trash everywhere, the ship was a total wreck. Tart led Pai down the hall toward Kish's room.

"Pai we need to talk to him. He's been dating a bunch of girls to get his mind clear of you and Ichigo, and he's been taking terrible care of himself. We need to do something."

Pai didn't reply as he followed his young brother. They reached Kish's room.

The door was open and the two stepped inside the dim room. There was a nude female alien laying on his bed asleep, and Kish was sitting on the floor next to his bed with a bottle in his hand. Pai looked around the room, it was a mess too, his computer was in pieces on the floor, and his bathroom door ripped from it's hinges.

"Kish-"

"Shhh-" Kish said putting a finger to his lip, "-She's asleep."

Kish struggled to his feet and kicked the side of the bed, the female alien jumped awake, "What?!"

Kish's tone was harsh and cold, "Get lost."

The alien huffed and slapped Kish across the face before teleporting away. Tart shook his head, "Kish we came to talk to you."

"I don't care."

Pai stared at his green haired brother, he was a total mess. "Kish why are you acting so rash?"

Kish scoffed, "Rash? You stole the love of my life and I'm supposed to act normal? What the fuck man!?"

"Or are you still pouting from when I kicked your ass?"

Kish chuckled and took a drink from the bottle. Tart rolled his eyes, "Kish, why are you not taking care of yourself? Do we need to come babysit you or something?"

Kish stared at Tart, "No, what you two need to do is get the fuck out of here. I don't want to see you guys, but if you two love struck assholes want the ship back, Fine! I'll leave and go back home."

Pai sighed and ran his hand through his wet hair, "Kish you're acting unreasonable. Why can't you get passed this?"

Tart nodded, "Yeah, it's not like Pai's rubbing it in your face or anything Kish..."

Kish stared at the two for a few long moments, then he looked directly at Pai, "How does it feel?"

Pai stared back with no reply, Kish chuckled and took another drink. "How does it feel to be inside of her?"

Pai grit his teeth and glared at Kish, "At least I'm not forcing her against her will."

Kish laughed and took a large swig of the alcoholic drink, "Yeah, Okay. I'm sure she's totally willing to be with this seven foot alien in bed. Hah-"

Tart rocked back on his heels, "Kish what can we do to help you?"

Back on Earth...

Ichigo was curled up on her couch, talking on the phone with Lettuce. "Yeah, we almost had sex! I'm freaking out!"

"Well do you not want to or what is going on?"

"I.. I do.. But I'm scared I'm too young, and what if my parents find out..."

"Uhmm... That's kinda' your choice Ichigo-san... I mean.. No one can tell you to do it or not... But if you don't want to, then you need to tell Pai-san."

Ichigo sighed and flipped through television channels, "Yeah.. I know...I want to, my body says yes, but I'm still scared on the inside."

"It's completely up to you Ichigo."

* * *

_**MewMid**__: I know.. I just can't leave Pai x Ichigo alone... ugh! haha. I'm addicted, and there's gonna be a part 4 too! Haha... Please;_

**R and R! :D I love you! hahaha.**

**Please feel free to send requests too! **


	25. Pai x Ichigo part 4

_**Description**: Pai and Ichigo lemon.. FINALLY. Haha. Kish makes an appearance at Ichigo's home after Pai leaves, the two are joined by an unlikely, but familiar character..._

_**Rating**: T-M lemon..._

* * *

"It's completely up to you Ichigo." Lettuce said gently, the redhead on the other end of the line sighed.

"Yeah.. It is...I think I'll do it. Wait, he's back- I gotta' go. I'll call you tomorrow morning, kay?"

"All right Ichigo, Bye!"

"Bye!"

Ichigo hung up the phone as Pai appeared in her living room. With a large smile on her face, she jumped up and threw her arms around him, "Hey sweetheart!"

"Hey." He seemed perturbed, she frowned,

"Are you okay?"

The tall alien sighed and nodded, "It just wasn't pleasant seeing Kish."

Ichigo nodded and grabbed his hands, "I can understand that. Do you want to go curl up and watch a movie?"

Pai weakly smiled, relieved, "Yes."

The two went upstairs to her room and jumped into her bed. After putting in a cute comedy, Ichigo curled up in front of Pai, her backside facing her.

Pai wrapped his arms around the girl, her body was so warm and lively. It almost tickled him to hold her so close. Pai allowed a small smile to appear on his lips, he nuzzled the back of her neck. Ichigo giggled and writhed around a little, "Pai! You're so bad!"

Pai kissed her cheek and held her close to him. Ichigo snuggled around in his grasp, she turned her head to the side and kissed him. Pai sighed and stared into her eyes. He again thought of how he had never felt like this before. No one had loved him like Ichigo did. He felt so different now, he felt as though he was no longer the same alien.

Pai kissed her back, he felt like nothing in the world mattered to him now. Ichigo nudged his nose with hers, "You okay?"

He nodded and leaned in close to her face, Ichigo kissed him firmly and turned toward him. Ichigo gave Pai a sheepish glance, "Pai-"

He stared down into her eyes, "Hmm?"

"I'm kinda cold..."

Pai blinked a few times, she wrapped her arms around his upper body and pulled him. Pai allowed her to move him, he laid down on top of her like she motioned for. He pushed his elbows into the mattress around her, to prevent his body weight from coming down on her.

Ichigo squeezed him, "Pai- I love you."

It always melted his heart when she said that, "I love you too Ichigo."

The cat girl surprised him when she planted a hard kiss on his lips, he returned the kiss. Passion overwhelmed the two and their hands began creeping over each others bodies. Their tongues slid over one another's. Ichigo slid her hand up his midsection and then back down.

Pai paused for a moment and stared playfully into her eyes, "Your body is telling me yes, but is your mind saying the same?"

Ichigo stared at him for a moment, and then, with one small kiss, she spoke quietly, "Yes."

Pai exhaled, relaxing and looking into her eyes. "All right then."

Ichigo pulled her arms into her chest, "But you gotta do something..."

Pai blinked a few times, "Sure- What?"

Ichigo blushed, "I can't believe myself, but I'd like it if your took your shirt off..."

Pai complied and sat up, sitting on her lower half, he removed his shirt and tossed it aside. Ichigo eyed his chest and toned stomach. "Oooh, wow..."

Pai leaned down over her, supporting himself on his hands and knees. Ichigo smiled up at him, she reached out and touched his chest, "Its so firm..."

The violet haired alien smiled and lay back down on the redhead. Ichigo kissed the side of his neck and gently nipped at it. He sat back up, she gave him a confused look, a small mischievious smirk appeared on his lips. Ichigo chuckled, "That's cute."

Pai grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt and gently tugged it off over her head. Ichigo laughed and pulled her own bra off and tossed it aside, Pai stared for a few seconds, "wow.."

He said under his breath, looking back up at her face. She covered herself with her arms, blushing madly. Pai lay back down onto her and kissed her cheek, "You're beautiful Ichigo, no need to be shy."

Ichigo's ears and tail were out now, she ignored them and locked lips with him. Pai slid his hand over her pert chest, her skin was soft and untouched. He slid his hand to the edge of her pajama shorts and teased the inner hipline of them.

Ichigo grabbed his forearm, gently edging his hand lower. Pai used his other arm to support himself, sort of leaning to the left. He trailed his lips over her neck, his warm breath tickled her. Ichigo seemed to stiffen up when he slid his hand over the crotch of her panties. Pai pushed her legs a little apart with his hand.

Ichigo grabbed his face and kissed him wildly, unsure of what to do next. Pai acted calm and collected, even though it was driving him crazy.

He tousled the hair on the back of her head, she slid her left hand down his stomach. She nervously slid her hand down the front of his pantline. Pai moved the fabric aside and pressed a finger into her womanhood. Ichigo stiffened even further, her lips relaxing in a tiny gasp. Pai felt his body grow slightly shaky and nervous.

He slid his digit as far as he could, earning him a gasp from Ichigo. With slow undulations, Pai noticed Ichigo's body grow exceedingly warm. Ichigo slid her hands up his back and around his upper body. Pai paused for a moment, looking at her flushed cheeks.

Ichigo then tugged at his belt-like waistband, Pai understood and, with a little struggle, removed the rest of his clothes. When he looked back at her face, her eyes seemed focused downward. Pai leaned in close, Ichigo blushed and looked in his eyes, "Sorry..."

Pai shook his head and relaxed his body on hers. Ichigo smiled through their next kiss, his body weight wasn't overwhelming, it felt nice and comforting.

Pai moved down a little, and angled his lower body over hers. Ichigo felt his excitement, and locked lips with him. She put her hands on his back and pulled his body closer to hers, their skin warm at the contact. Slowly the violet haired alien entered Ichigo, her lips parted and she slammed her eyes shut in a partial wince. Pai nuzzled her cheek and then placed his lips on her collarbone. When he was as far in as possible he exhaled shortly, "Oh, wow..."

Ichigo opened her eyes, "What?"

Pai pulled himself about halfway out and then pushed back in, "You're-"

Ichigo seemed to tense up and relax, mimicing his motions. A small exasperated breath escaped her lips, Pai kissed her again, continuing his slow movements inside her small cavity. Ichigo felt like her body melted, but at the same time had a pressure on her lower half. It almost hurt, but was such a good feeling, she was at a loss of words.

"You're very small.."

Ichigo half laughed half moaned at his comment, no real reply to his comment. Pai picked up the pace, causing her to grab at his back and shoulders. Her breath was short and jagged, Pai knew this wouldn't last long. Ichigo bit her lip and took a deep breath, feeling herself cum for the first time. Pai couldn't help but kiss her lips to quiet her small cries.

Pai felt his lower body build pressure he grit his teeth and grabbed ahold of one of her breasts for support as he was reaching his climax. He collapsed his body onto hers, writhing and thrusting quickly. Ichigo groaned as he thrust one quick hard time, and letting out a muffled noise as he finished. The exhausted alien relaxed his entire body on Ichigo. Ichigo panted slightly, lightly running her nails down his back.

The next morning...

Pai was awake far earlier than Ichigo, he wrote her a sweet note and left it by her bedside on the nightstand. He had gone back to his ship, to retrieve the data off of his home computer. With this data, he could pilot the ship and control it's orbit from Earth.

Ichigo entered her kitchen, her mom was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Jeez, Ichigo, you slept in pretty late."

Ichigo groaned and looked at the clock, 11:34a.m. "Yeah, sorry, I stayed up late watching a movie."

"Kay, well your dad already went to work, I'm going to go grocery shopping. I made you pancakes, they're on the counter."

Ichigo just nodded and flopped down in a chair as her mother left the house. After she ate, she decided to go check the weather, and see if the beach would be nice today. As soon as she sat down, an alien appeared in her living room. She froze.

It was Kish.

"What are you doing here?!" She said, obviously frightened by his presence. Her eyes were wide, the alien chuckled.

"Not happy to see me huh?"

Ichigo didn't say anything, Kish shrugged, "I just came to see how you and Pai are doing."

"You're lying."

Kish seemed hurt, "aww Ichigo, I'm not a liar, but I am-"

He jumped on her coffee table and leaned in close to her, "out for revenge."

Suddenly the wind blew through an open window and tossed about some papers on the desk across the room. Standing in front of the desk was the Blue Knight.

* * *

_**MewMid**: Dun dun dunnnn! Haha. Stupid Blue Knight... Well that's the twist.. And I'm really looking to make part 5 and 6... I have the perfect idea... maybe I'll make this into a seperate fic.... :3_

**Please! R and R!!! It'll only take you two seconds!!! AHH!**


	26. Pai x Ichigo part 5

_**Description**__: Kish faces off with the Blue Knight, Ichigo is confused beyond belief. After Kish escapes, Masaya sits and talks with Ichigo. Pai returns, and is furious...Masaya makes his decision on how to act in this situation... _

_**Rating:**__ T for cursing._

* * *

_"I never realized how much I loved him until I actually got to hold him in my arms and call him mine."_

_-Me to my amazing boyfriend, Roland. _

Her large brown eyes were locked on the blond haired alien. She didn't believe he was standing there.

"Get out of here." The Blue Knight said, holding his sword up toward Kish threateningly. Kish stared for a few moments and then glanced at Ichigo,

"You still have this clown under your thumb too?"

The green haired alien looked back at the Blue Knight, the blond alien scowled, "I will not repeat myself."

Kish stared for a few moments and then disappeared, with no idea of how to handle the situation. The Blue Knight lowered his sword and smiled at the redhead, who was still staring in disbelief.

"Masaya.."

"Hi there Ichigo."

She shook her head and stood up, "I don't believe this, what are you doing here?! I haven't seen you in months and now you show up?"

Masaya frowned, "I'm sorry. But I had some vacation time, and I thought I would come see you. I missed you Ichigo."

Ichigo shook her head and looked down, "Masaya-"

She looked back up, he changed back to his normal self in front of her.

"Masaya- I can't..."

"It's okay Ichigo, I know you must have been lonely, and when you stopped returning my calls, I got worried. I-"

Masaya was cut off by a certain purple haired alien appearing in the room. Pai's eyes immediately locked on Masaya, the black haired boy had a confused look on his face. Ichigo darted over and wrapped her arms around Pai, "Pai! I'm so sorry, Kish appeared and then the Blue Knight-"

She looked up at his face, his eyes didn't move from Masaya.

Masaya had a slight frown on his face, "Ichigo, What is going...on?"

Ichigo released Pai enough to turn around, "Masaya, I was lonely when you left. But- But now I have Pai. He comforted me and has been protecting me from Kish ever since he got violent. And-"

"Wait!"

Ichigo frowned at his harsh tone, Pai stepped in front of Ichigo a deadly glare on his features. Masaya shook his head, "I don't understand- you, are with him?"

Ichigo weakly nodded her head, hiding behind the tall alien. There was a long stagnant pause, the air got tense. Masaya made a few unrecognizeable sounds, attempting to understand what had been said to him.

"I think you'd better leave, now." Pai said sternly, his tone icy. Masaya got chills at the spiteful alien,

"But Ichigo- I- I love you!"

Ichigo felt her eyes water, "I don't love you Masaya, I love Pai. He's been here for me, and you haven't..."

"Pity." Pai said toward the heartbroken boy, "Now leave. I don't think you should ever come back."

Masaya's eyes watered, he felt like breaking down right there. "Okay, I hope you're happy Ichigo. Just... be happy..."

Pai glared at the back of his head as Masaya left the house. Ichigo wiped the corner of her eyes, brushing away potential tears. Pai turned to face her, she reluctantly looked up at him.

"I'm...so sorry..." She sniffed wiping more tears from the corners of her eyes. Pai shook his head,

"It's not your fault Ichigo. I do love you, and will do anything to protect you."

Elsewhere...

Masaya sniffed and wiped the corner of his eye, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks. He didn't understand, after all he had done for her. That violet haired alien had nearly beaten him to death in the past, and now Ichigo claimed to love him. The confused boy shook his head, "No..."

"Ha- Well actually- yes."

The voice was very familiar, he glanced up at the interruption. It was Kish.

"What do you mean?" Masaya asked, not feeling threatened in the least. Kish shrugged, hiding his own pain,

"We- er- You can have Ichigo back you know..."

Masaya exhaled swiftly, "Yeah okay, I'm not helping you Kish."

"Did I ask for your help?"

Masaya looked up into the bright eyes of the alien, "What are you talking about then Kish?"

The green haired alien floated carelessly in front of Masaya, a smirk plastered on his lips, "Well you see, if you go to her and support her, get in her head and tell her what she is doing isn't really what she wants, she will come back to you. While I on the other hand, cannot persuade her as easily."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you idiot, she'll dump my stupid ass brother, and you can have her back, then I can fight with Pai and rub it in his face that she doesn't love him."

Masaya shook his head, "That's terrible!"

Kish rolled his eyes, "Drop the goodie-goodie act! You know it obviously isn't attracting Ichigo anymore. I mean, Pai didn't get in her pants acting like you."

Masaya froze, a chill ran up his spine, he looked up at Kish once more, "What did you just say?"

Kish's devious smirk widened, "You heard me."

Masaya shook his head, "No, Ichigo wouldn't do that!"

An eerie chuckle escaped Kish's throat, "You don't catch on quick do you?"

"Oh my god..."

The black haired boy ran both of his hands through his hair and he stumbled back and sat on the curb behind him. Kish rolled his eyes, "Okay drama king, yeah, she slept with my brother. Now, stop freaking out about it, and get her back."

Kish got no reply, Masaya was sitting with his head in his hands shaking his head.

"I don't believe it..."

"Psshhht!"

Masaya glanced up at Kish, "-You idiot, why can't you believe that? My brother is manipulating Ichigo, it's not that hard."

Masaya's eyes were watering, "She wouldn't...Pai would do that?"

The alien nodded slowly, "Yes, Pai would do that."

Ichigo's House...

The now happy couple was curled up on the couch, watching a scary movie. Every time something would pop out, Ichigo would flinch and duck underneath the blanket. Pai had his arm around her shoulders, the side of her cheek pressed against his chest.

After about an hour, Pai noticed she was no longer hiding under the blanket at every scary part. He gently moved her to look at her face, she had dozed off. Pai smiled inwardly and stood up, he gently slid his hands below her and lifted her bridal style.

Ichigo stirred in her sleep, she opened her eyes a little. "Mhm- Pai?"

"Shh, go back to sleep. I'm taking you upstairs."

Ichigo mumbled something and snuggled into Pai's chest as he carried her up the stairs.

Elsewhere...

Kish and Masaya had sat and talked a long time. Eventually, Kish disappeared, leaving Masaya to his thoughts. Masaya couldn't believe it. Ichigo didn't love him whatsoever. He felt cold, his throat ached as though he was ready to cry, he had come back for her and protected her, but she didn't want him.

Masaya numbly walked into his house, not wanting to be around anyone. Tears fell from the corners of his eyes, he felt so hurt. Maybe Kish was right, maybe Pai was manipulating Ichigo just to keep her from him. Masaya shook his head, Pai wouldn't do that... would he?

With his mind racing, Masaya had a difficult time falling asleep. And the more he thought about it, the more he was beginning to want Ichigo back, and save her from Pai. His troublesome thoughts brought him to the conclusion; he should get her back. Pai was manipulating her and forcing her to sleep with him. Ichigo would never do that.

"I will get her. I will save Ichigo."

* * *

_**MewMid**__: Oooh and now the real fight begins. Next chapter will be the beginning of a terrible fight. Be prepared for lots of blood and crying. :D_

_**Please R and R! Oh my god please... I'd review your story...**_


	27. Kish x Zakuro x Tart sorta T plus rated

_**Description**__: Zakuro is tanning one evening and two aliens drop in on her, Kish decides it's as good a time as any to show Tart a little about girls. _

_**Rating**__: T-M Suggestive..._

_**MewMid**__: I know this will seem weird to some people... but I just got the idea in class today... So I told myself, what the hell, I'll make it. _

* * *

His rusty orange colored hair billowed in the gentle breeze, the suns rays warming his back as he flew along. It was a Saturday evening and he was very bored.

Tart saw a huge house come into view as he floated over the forest. He stared at the large home, as he came closer to the building, he noticed a large pool in the fenced in back yard. He descended and observed the beautiful pool, it had a small waterfall on one end and some large steps on the other. His gaze shifted to a now visible girl lounging beside the pool.

She had long violet hair.

Immediately Tart flew down behind the fence and hid, he knew that was Zakuro and didn't want her to think he was spying on her. He cautiously peered through the fence, she was on her stomach, and didn't look as though she was wearing anything to cover her top half. His cheeks flushed pink and he quickly looked away, was she really topless?!

The young alien took a deep breath as he stared at the clouds as the sun kissed them orange as it descended. He hesitantly turned back and looked at Zakuro. Her long body was elegantly posed on the lounge chair, her long back exposed to the warm sun. Chills ran up his spine, he felt dirty and guilty for looking. However, something intrigued him about her body, he felt his cheeks grow hot once again.

"So Tart you're a closet pervert huh?"

Tart flinched and leapt back away from the fence, a green haired alien hovering next to him. Tart breathed quickly and stared up at Kish like a deer in headlights. Kish chuckled and glanced through the fence.

"Ooh."

Tart just stared at Kish, his heart still pounding in his chest. "What are you doing Kish?!"

Kish grinned at the small alien as he picked himself from the ground, "Well, I was just poking around Earth, couldn't find Ichigo, so I flew around and saw you peeking though a fence at a half naked girl. I couldn't help but come down here. "

Tart shook his head and brushed off some dirt, "I wasn't staring! I was just looking to see who it was 'cuz I thought she looked familiar."

Kish scoffed and smirked at Tart, "Yeah, that's why you are hiding and looking though a fence you little perv-o."

Tart rolled his eyes and bit his lip, looking away from the devious alien. Kish hovered up next to the fence and looked over it, "Come here."

Tart paused for a moment then flew up next to Kish, making sure to keep his eyes on the alien. Kish pointed toward Zakuro, "Go over there."

The young alien gave Kish a disgusted look, "What?"

"Come on."

Kish flew over the fence and over to the concrete patio that her lounge chair sat on. Kish softly landed beside her and looked down. Zakuro heard Kish when he flew over and she turned up, slightly on her side, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kish chuckled and grinned at her, "Just looking around."

Her cold eyes leered into his bright amber ones.

"Get lost."

Kish chuckled and motioned for Tart to come over.

"Tart's never seen a girl nude before."

Zakuro was silent for a few seconds and then lay back down on her stomach, "I don't care. Lots of people have seen me nude."

The green haired alien's devious smirk widened as he slowly reached out to her. He gently slid his fingers down her exposed back, Zakuro shifted and nudged his hand away, "Buzz off you asshole."

Kish laughed and then suddenly seized the back of her neck. The wolf girl struggled to try and get his hand off, Tart's eyes widened as he walked up beside Kish.

"Kish, lets just go. I don't wanna' stay here, it's gross."

The older alien let out a shrill laugh and elbowed Tart, "Chill out, I want you to experience something important, so you'll be...'in the know' for future experiences."

A disgusted look appeared on Tart's face. Kish grabbed Zakuro and flipped her over, Tart immediately looked away. Kish seized Tarts wrist and yanked him down next to her. Zakuro writhed around as Kish held her neck, she spat curses and grabbed at his arm.

Kish placed Tart's hand on her collarbone and slid it down over her chest, then down onto her stomach. Tart writhed as well, his cheeks became a dark shade of red. The green haired alien grinned as he slid Tart's hand down to her lower stomach, and under the waistband of her bathing suit. Zakuro glared at Kish as she struggled about below him. Kish slid Tart's hand completely into her bathing suit and Zakuro flinched, Tart began yanking at his hand wildly, trying to get away from Kish.

Kish released them both and began laughing uncontrollably, Zakuro immediately stood up and slapped Kish. His insane laughter did not falter in the slightest. Tart's blush remained a deep maroon as he flew up and out over the forest, treating his hand as though it was diseased.

Kish flew after his younger comrade, pointing and laughing all the while. Tart was now scarred for life...But to Kish, it wasn't such a bad experience.

* * *

_**MewMid**__: HA! I know it was perverse, but hey, that's Kish. I thought it would be funny, and it was.... Haha... ;D_

Meow!

**Please Review!!!**


	28. Masaya x Mint

_**Description**__: Mint finally snaps one day after Ichigo and her get into a fight, she decides to get revenge by making a move on Masaya..._

_**Rating**__: T Funny/suggestive_

_**MewMid**__: Oh man, I thought this would be so funny... It totally is. _

* * *

"Revenge is like venom in the human veins."

The blue haired girl huffed as she lifted her tea cup. She was contemplating her fight with the red haired leader that had occured a few moments prior. Mint was so tired of Ichigo being the boss, and being allowed to get away with everything. She hated how everyone gave her all of the attention and thought she was so great.

Ichigo's boyfriend entered the cafe, the bird girl glanced up at him as he smiled cheerfully at everyone. Ichigo bounced over to him and kissed his cheek, whispering some silly greeting to him. Mint stared silently, then it hit her, she knew how to get revenge on Ichigo.

Masaya walked passed everyone and back into the mens changing room. Mint stood up and walked back there as well, no one really noticed her disappearance.

The blue haired girl walked up the the changing room's door and listened, he was zipping up a pair of pants. She quietly opened the door and walked in. Masaya paused and turned to face Mint, "Oh- uhm.."

His cheeks flushed red as he quickly tried to button his shirt, "Sorry Minto-san, I didn't hear you knock."

Mint walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, a confused look appeared on Masaya's face.

"What are you doing?!" He asked, a little panicked. Mint smiled slightly and slid her hand down his chest,

"It's okay, I know how frustrated you must be with that ditz Ichigo."

Masaya tried to back up and was now pressed against lockers, he shook his head, "No- I'm very happy with her- please leave me be!"

Mint stood on her toes and brushed her lips against his jawline. The black haired boy flinched, "Minto-san!"

Her hand grasped his belt and she tickled his lower stomach with her fingers. Masaya gently tried to push her back, "Please Minto-san, you shouldn't be doing this! I'm with Ichigo!"

Mint slid her hand over his groin and between his legs, he flinched once more and arched his back. He grabbed her hand and pulled her hand off of him, "No, you can't do this."

His voice sounded frustrated and his forehead beaded with a nervous sweat. Mint smirked, "I'm far better than Ichigo at pleasing you."

Mint was lying through her teeth, she didn't want Masaya. She thought he was an idiot.

The cunning avian girl pressed her lower body against his and could feel his excitement. Masaya's blush grew darker, he gently pushed her shoulders back away, "Please leave me alone Minto-san!"

Mint paused when she heard footsteps outside the door, a familiar voice called into the room, "Aoyama! Stop doing your hair and get to work, the cafe is open." Shirogane called in to them.

Mint playfully looked up at Masaya, "Lets just stay back here- hmm?"

Masaya shook his head, his heart was racing from the excitement. He said no, but his body was sending different signals. He slid to the left, and out of Mint's grasp, "I've got to go work Minto-san, don't tell Ichigo about this! I don't want to be with you, I love her!"

Mint smirked once more and lowered her gaze to below his belt as he backed up to the door. She giggled and he blushed again. Masaya exited the room, Mint burst into laughter at what the others must think. She soon followed him out into the main part of the cafe.

Ichigo gave her boyfriend a strange glance at his 'condition' as he entered the room. Lettuce blushed when she saw him, and Zakuro just shook her head.

Mint knew Ichigo would never really know what happened because Masaya would never tell, but she would always have that sick gratification of knowing what she did.

* * *

_**MewMid:**__ Oh wow, I really liked this one. :D _

_**R and R PLEASE! **_

_**Oh come on! I know someone thought this was funny! :D**_


	29. Kish x Keiichiro

_**Description**__: Kish is bored at the cafe one evening after it has closed and realizes that Keiichiro smells good..._

_**Rating**__: K_

* * *

"Ones sense of smell can be one of the strongest memory triggers a person can experience. Good or Bad."

The brunette chef hummed as he mixed tomorrows cake batter. A big smile was apparent on his face. An alien sat at the small table across the room silently observing him. Bright amber eyes watched ever little movement the chef made.

Kish was bored. He had nothing to do on the ship, and after pestering Pai, he got kicked off. A quiet sigh escaped the aliens lips. He could smell the batter from where he was sitting, it smelled delicious.

Kish lazily pulled himself from the chair and moped over to the preoccupied chef. Keiichiro took a quick glance at the alien, "Everything okay Kish?"

The alien groaned and stood behind the chef, peeking around him at the bowl of thick goo. Kish suddenly smelled coffee and cream. "I'm fine, just bored as hell."

Keiichiro chuckled and smiled, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Kish stood behind the chef taking in all the scents of the kitchen. Keiichiro suddenly walked over to the refrigerator and placed one bowl inside, he pulled out another and walked back to his original spot. Kish noticed the coffee smell disappear when Keiichiro walked away, and reappear when he approached him.

The green haired alien took a whiff of Keiichiro's shoulder without the chef noticing. He smelled delicious, like he actually was made of the sweets he cooks. Kish felt intrigued, never had he encountered someone who smelled that good. He took another smell.

Keiichiro continued to hum and stir the bowl of cream colored batter, oblivious to the alien sniffing his back. Kish stared at the back of Keiichiro's head, his hair looked like silk. It shone in the light of the kitchen and was long and wavy. It looked like a brown ocean of silk. Kish slowly picked up his hand and reached out at his long ponytail. Kish stopped himself when he realized what he was doing and retracted the hand immediately.

Keiichiro walked back over to the refrigerator and began shifting items around in it. Kish just stared wide eyed at the joyful chef. What had come over him? Why did he want to stroke Keiichiro's hair?

The alien shook his head and took a step back, he felt as though he had been in a trance. His eyes locked on the human, his nostrils full of a wonderful aroma of a bakery. Kish felt his mouth water.

Kish turned and walked out of the kitchen briskly. He had to leave. Kish had no clue why he was in such a mood, or why Keiichiro, of all people, appealed to him. He needed time to think and get away from the delicious smell. Keiichiro's tantalizing scent still wafted around him as he exited the cafe and flew off into the dim sky.

* * *

_**MewMid**__: I know all my chappies have been pretty short, but hey... some of them are better short and sweet. Just like this one! :D I don't know why but this small chappie makes me happy! _

_I rhymed... haha!_

**R and R PLEASE! **


	30. Lettuce x Masaya

_**Description**__: Ichigo and Masaya broke up when he left, and now that he's back, he runs into Lettuce at the library. The two really hit it off..._

_**Rating:**__ K+_

* * *

_"The fact is, that to do anything in the world worth doing, we must not stand back shivering and thinking of the cold and danger, but jump in and scramble through as well as we can."_

_ -Robert Cushing_

Masaya had left nearly two years ago. And when he left, he left behind his first love. Ichigo was torn up for a solid three months, but was now back up on her feet. Ryou proceeded to ask her out and the two were still together. It had been a long angsty relationship, but both of them claimed to be happy.

Lettuce had felt heartbroken. She had always had feelings for Ryou, but he had always loved Ichigo. It crushed her to think about it.

The green haired girl lazily flipped a page in the book she was 'reading'. Nothing could keep her attention except sad love stories and Shakespeare. A sigh escaped her lips.

All she wanted was someone to be there, someone to hold onto and snuggle up to when she was scared. Sadness crawled over her once more, it was a depressing thought.

Lettuce was at the library that afternoon since she had taken the day off. She innocently glanced over at a guy who caught her eye. Lettuce froze. It was Masaya. She stared for a few moments, not believing it was him.

She quickly stood up and walked over to him,

"Masaya-san?"

The black haired boy looked over at her, "Oh, Hey Lettuce-san!"

The green haired girl felt her face tinge pink, she spoke shyly and barely made eye contact.

"What are you doing back in Tokyo, if you don't mind my asking..."

He smiled sweetly at her, "I have finished what I wanted to study in England, so I came back to visit. I may move to America to further my studies, but I'm not quite sure yet. But what about you? How have you been?"

"Oh that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! I've been keeping busy, so have you gone back to the cafe?"

Masaya pointed to a table, "Yeah, I have, lets go sit down."

The two walked over to a table and sat down next to each other, he continued, "I did go back to the cafe. And It felt a little weird, Ichigo was with Shirogane-san, and the other girls sort of ignored me. Akasaka-san greeted me though. It was great seeing everyone again."

She smiled and nodded, "I'm happy to see you, and I'd love to hear more about your trip." Lettuce felt her face grow pink, was she flirting with him?

Masaya let out a light chuckle, "You're cute when you blush."

Her cheeks turned a darker shade of red, it caused him to laugh a little. Lettuce weakly smiled, "Thank..you..."

Her words were so delicate, "Lettuce, why don't we go out to lunch? I'm getting kind of hungry and you're really the only one who has talked to me since I got back. And I'd like to catch up on things."

Lettuce's blush didn't disappear, "Uhh- Oh- Okay, sure. I'd love that."

She couldn't believe he had just asked her out to lunch, she felt excited, and nervous. Lettuce hadn't been out on a date in a long while, and she couldn't believe it was Ichigo's ex. The entire walk up to the restaurant they talked and had a great time. Neither of them realized how much they had in common.

Once at the restaurant, the two continued to talk and catch up on things.

"I really enjoyed beginning my degree in endangered species, I'd like to start my own fund if I could someday." Masaya said cheerfully before taking a sip of his lemonade. Lettuce smiled and nodded,

"That would be wonderful! I'd love to help you if I could!" The green haired mew felt perky and excited while with him. But then it hit her. This was Ichigo's ex-boyfriend. Her smile faded slightly just as the waiter brought their food. What was she doing? Ichigo was one of her closest friends and she was out with her ex-boyfriend!

Masaya frowned, "Something wrong?"

Lettuce was silent for a few moments, she blankly stared up at him, "I don't think...we should..."

There was another silence. The white noise of the restaurant filled their ears. Masaya gave her a worried look, "What?"

"I-" Lettuce felt at a loss of words, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly guilty for going to lunch with Masaya. She felt as though she had betrayed Ichigo.

Masaya stared with genuine worry, "Lettuce-san, what's wrong?"

"I- I just feel like I'm betraying Ichigo since I'm out with you. I mean...you two have been through a lot, and just because she's with Shirogane-san, doesn't mean I can be here with you..."

Masaya sighed, and leaned forward in his chair, "Lettuce, It's okay. I've talked to Ichigo. I called her when I got back in town and we talked for hours. I asked her about how she was doing and all that good stuff, but I also wanted to be sure neither of us still had feelings for each other."

Lettuce shyly looked up at him, a sad expression on her face. Masaya smiled warmly, "It's okay. She and I are over it, I really enjoy your company. And if you make me happy, then Ichigo will understand. I'm positive she will wish us luck."

Lettuce suddenly blushed, "Are you...?"

He nodded with a large smile, "Lettuce, I've had such a great time with you, I never realized how much we share. Would you mind going out again sometime?"

A huge smile appeared on her lips, "Yes! I would love to!"

Masaya's smile widened, "I'm glad to hear that."

After the two thoroughly enjoyed their lunch, Masaya walked Lettuce home for the night. He was even so brave as to put his arm around her. Lettuce couldn't believe what a great time they had, she hadn't been this happy in a long time.

No thoughts of Ryou or Ichigo plagued her mind as they approached her front door. She just looked forward to the next time she would see him.

The aquatic mew turned to face her date, her back to her door.

"I had a really great time Masaya. I can't wait to do it again. You're a really great guy!"

Masaya smiled and pulled her into a firm embrace, Lettuce felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Lettuce, you're an amazing girl too, and don't ever forget it. I had a fantastic time."

Lettuce felt her stomach flutter and her heart race, he was so sweet. She squeezed him and took in his faint scent. After a long, warm hug, they released each other and Masaya gave her one last smile before turning and walking down the doorstep.

As soon as Lettuce closed the door behind her, she felt her heart beat quickly again. She suddenly jumped up and down and giggled, what an amazing day.

* * *

_**MewMid**__: This is for Saba's Reflection, I didn't realize I hadn't posted this when my computer crashed. I hope you like it! :D _

**R and R! PLEASE! Meow! **


	31. Kish x Lettuce version 3

_**Description**__: Just an embarrassing moment for Lettuce and Kish happens to be there to witness it. _

_**Rating**__: K+_

* * *

What a long day.

She sighed. Her green hair billowed in the warm summer breeze. It was her last week of school, and she was on her way home. Lettuce hated to see another school year pass by, she truly enjoyed most of her classes this year.

The hot sun beamed down on the Earth and her rosy skin. Lettuce observed her arms as she walked along the sidewalk, she _could_ use a tan.

Meanwhile, a lazy green haired alien floated through the sky. Kish groaned, "There is seriously nothing to do today..." He murmured to himself as he flew along. Something then caught his eye-

-it was a girl.

Kish descended and flew closer to the girl, she looked very familiar. It was that green haired mew!

Kish grinned inwardly, what his luck, to find a mew all by her lonesome. Why not go bother her?

The alien approached her, and a swift breeze followed him. As it whirled passed him, Lettuce flinched and stopped walking. Her skirt billowed around in the now semi-powerful wind. Lettuce yelped and grabbed the corner of her skirt as it blew up.

Kish saw bright white undies and felt his face grow pink. He then burst into laughter, Lettuce whipped around. Her face was dark cherry red, how embarrassing!

Lettuce bit her lip as her cheeks grew hotter and hotter, she couldn't believe Kish, of all people, just saw that!

"Oh my god!" She yelped as she clenched one hand on her satchel and the other tightly holding her skirt. Kish shook his head, starting to feel dizzy from laughing so hard.

"That was awesome!" He yelled after her as she scurried away in a nervous panic. Kish kept giggling as he floated back up into the sky,

"Oh man that was great, I gotta' tell Pai and Tart."

* * *

_**MewMid:**__ I don't really know if this counts as "crack" but it's so damn funny. I just thought of this while in a senior meeting with my bestie Mew Misty. Jeez, I hope other people thought it was funny too! :D_

_**R and R! Please? ;D**_


	32. Zakuro x Kish version 2

_**Description**__: Kish is flying around on Earth like he usually is and sees Zakuro's mansion. An open window is far too tempting for him, and he gets a surprise._

_**Rating**__: K+_

* * *

The sun was glowing a dark scarlet as it sank behind the rooftops. The clouds were a beautiful pinkish-orange color with a fading blue sky behind them. A certain green haired alien flew above the trees, enjoying the warm evening.

Kish blinked a few times, it was gorgeous tonight. He had been coming to Earth each evening to enjoy the sunset. Although he hated being alone, it was a beautiful sight nevertheless.

A large mansion caught his eye, it was dark and ominous looking, but with a certain classical charm. Drooping willow trees grew around the front stairway that led to the grand entry doors. Kish just stared at the massive building. Who could live there?

The alien calmly flew over the last bit of the forest and up to the mansion. Decorative molding was all over the outside of the house, and it had huge lion statues beside the entrance. Long thin vines clung to the walls all the way to the rooftop of the mansion. Kish flew up close to the wall, he then noticed an open window on the floor above him.

The huge three story mansion loomed over him, it was intimidating. But the open window seemed like a good opportunity to peek inside. He quietly flew up to the window sill and peeked over the edge, placing just his fingers on the sill itself.

A shock ran down his spine and he ducked when he saw a girl sitting just feet away from him. He slowly peered up, noticing no screams or objects being flung his way. The girl was wearing a small white tank-top and baggy, silk pajama pants. He blinked a few times when he saw long violet hair.

Was that Zakuro?!

Kish leaned in close to the opening and looked in at her, she was facing the wall to his left. Her left shoulder facing him, she was pulling her hair out of a large decorative style and pulling flowers out of it as well.

He stared in silence. _There must have been a model-thingy going on earlier...._

He thought to himself. For a few moments he just observed her, she was so elegant in the way she took care of herself. A slender hand reached for a hairbrush as the full length of her hair fell down. Amber eyes watched anxiously as she brushed through her silky hair. Kish could smell her hair from out the window, she smelled delicious.

The alien squeezed the windowsill and it creeked, Zakuro's sensitive ears picked up the small sound and she immediately stood up. Cold eyes looked in his direction, her actions now quick and threatening.

Kish shook his head and floated up higher, hands still gripping the windowsill. "Zakuro- I just-"

Without letting him finish, the angry wolf girl grabbed the window and slammed it shut on his fingers. Kish let out a shrill scream and yanked his hands out of the tiny gap. His knuckles bled a little, he was quivering. Everything had been so calm, and then so fast. He looked into the window once more, but only saw dark curtains.

Kish exhaled and painfully clenched his hands, his fingers hurt. He shrugged and teleported out of sight, it was nice while it lasted. A beautiful touch of the evening ended with a rapid close.

* * *

_**MewMid**__: Also, no romance really, sorry... I'm gonna' make more fluffy ones! I promise... I just lost every effing file I had on my computer and have to start a bunch of chapters over again. :[_

_**R and R please!!! :3**_


	33. Deep Blue x Lettuce

_**Description**__: The aliens had waged full war on Earth, the girls helped the military fight as much as possible, but Deep Blue's army was unstoppable. Little did the girls know that Deep Blue had a daughter, and the death of her was just what was needed to draw out the pieces of Deep Blue's heart. One of the mews actually feels for the cruel alien..._

_**Rating**__: T_

_**MewMid:**__ This is for Izzy! Who inspired me with her new crackfic, **Mid Winter**. It was fantastic and I suggest you read it! :D I'll be taking a different approach, but I owe it to Izzy to try. :D And I know it isn't "Fluffy" or a usual "dark fic", this is just a brief happening between Lettuce and DB._

* * *

Fire. Explosions. The final battle with Deep Blue had been unsuccessful, he had escaped, and destroyed Masaya's spirit altogether. The alien ruler was currently observing his war from the safety of his ship. His alien soldiers crawling all over the planet, killing any humans they found.

The war had been going on for two months, and millions of people had died. The girls had helped hundreds of human soldiers lead sieges upon Deep Blue's army, but all were failing. There was currently a huge fight going on as the alien ruler observed. Little did he know, his daughter observed as well.

Her name was Ivory, and she observed from a secluded area on the ship. She was about Purin's age and had been very sheltered. Her hair was long like her fathers, and a creamy white color. She had bright eyes like her father, and was kind like her mother. Deep Blue did not tell anyone of her existence except for his counselors and his closest allies. Although they were dead, Kish, Pai, and Tart were not informed of her existence. He did not want Ivory to be exposed to warfare as a child. Her mother had died giving birth to her, and her death is what drove Deep Blue insane. Her death was the reason he was so cold. No longer did he smile at his daughter, or help those of his people in need, he hated all. His words had echoed througout his entire kingdom at her death,

"If I am to be sentenced with a life without comfort, then the universe will suffer with me!"

Ivory lowered her head, tears welled in her eyes. She loved her father dearly, but knew she could not just speak to him and mend his heart. To be honest, she was afraid of her own father. Her last living relative.

Below the main ship, human soldiers and the mew mews fought tirelessly against waves of alien soldiers. Bodies covered the blood soaked soil of Earth, many aliens referred to it as the 'Red planet' rather than the 'blue planet'.

Ichigo blasted another group of aliens, Minto was beside her shooting aliens as quick as she could. Human soldiers rushed passed them, bullets flew through the air. Cries and screams of pain were all that could be heard besides gunshots. Zakuro snarled as she whipped aliens aside. Purin was close behind her, blasting aliens away from the violet haired mew. Close behind them was Lettuce, she fumbled over human bodies, shooting non-fatal blasts at aliens around her.

They could see the end of this wave of alien soldiers, human soldiers cheered and yelled as the aliens numbers depleted. When the final alien of that wave was shot down, a loud cheer was heard. Ichigo wiped blood from her cheek, Mint had her hands on her knees beside her, panting from exhaustion.

Zakuro glared off into the distance, Purin panting beside her. Lettuce's eyes burned, she had been crying all day. Every day she was brought out here, she couldn't help but cry as the human soldiers cheered. This was not a happy event, this was heartbreaking and terrible. All of these lives were over because of them. No one else seemed to notice, or even grieve over their deaths. The human soldiers just reloaded their guns and wiped the sweat from their brow, ready for the next wave.

Ivory wiped the tears running down her cheeks as the next wave of alien soldiers approached the hill top on which the humans were reloading. Her heart ached and her throat was tight, she felt so sad for her people, but her father would just dispose of them to make the world suffer for his loss.

The young alien girl then knew what she had to do. She would change her father's fate and goal, no matter what the cost. She would take matters into her own hands.

Ichigo groaned as she stumbled over a dead body, she could hear the aliens rushing up the hill. The cat mew looked over at Zakuro, she looked ready for more blood. Ichigo then looked at Purin, the monkey girl looked exhausted and heartbroken as well. The red head knew this was no place for a young girl, but they had no choice when the bio-weapons division of the military drafted them.

Over the edge of the hill came the aliens, they all looked fierce and ready for a fight. Ichigo shook her head and clenched her weapon, she wasn't sure how much longer the girls would last.

Then, a blindingly bright light appeared between the opposed forces. A small alien girl stood between them, her long ivory hair billowed as she turned toward the other aliens. The alien front seemed to all halt and stare in awe. The human soldiers lifted their guns and aimed at the enemies. Ichigo shook her head and observed the girl as she spoke to the aliens,

"She's... Talking..."

A grizzly man's voice echoed on the battlefield, "Open fire!"

Purin screamed and dove to the ground covering her ears. Zakuro dropped to her knees, Lettuce was already on the ground trying to get her foot uncaught in some soldiers gear. Mint dove to the ground as well. Ichigo collapsed and then rushed forward, realizing what that alien girl was doing,

"No! Wait!"

Lettuce stood up and ran forward as well, she screamed when all the gunfire continued. A bullet burst through Ichigo's shoulder, throwing her to the ground screaming. Lettuce gasped and screamed, reaching out to the injured cat girl.

The green haired mew looked over at the white haired alien girl, she fell. The girl fell forward onto her stomach. Her hair was soaked in blood, she wasn't moving.

The soldiers paused, alien and human. Zakuro shook her head,

"No! That girl was helping!"

Lettuce got up and ran over to the bleeding alien girl, she knelt beside her. No alien soldier dared to move.

Lettuce turned her over, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Who are you?!"

Ivory choked as blood seeped into her esophagus. She stared up at the green haired girl, everything fell silent as a certain vicious alien ruler appeared amongst the battle. Lettuce was struck on the right side of her skull, the blow threw her aside.

The entire alien militia knelt at the appearance of their ruler. Deep Blue knelt beside his bleeding daughter, she smiled at him. Deep Blue held his daughter, his hair forming a dark curtain around the two.

Tears ran down Lettuce's cheeks as she sat watching the sad scene. Ivory reached up and touched her father's cheek,

"Please... Stop.. this... It's..." Blood seeped through her teeth and down her cheeks as she struggled to speak, "It- It's not..."

She began choking and suffocating on her own blood, for once, the cold alien ruler felt his heart melt. His heart may have been broken because of the death of his spouse, but he still loved his daughter with all the pieces.

Lettuce cried quietly beside the two, Deep Blue bowed his head. He couldn't show his face. A shy voice spoke out to him, he didn't look up.

Lettuce struggled to speak up, "It's not worth it. This war."

The alien took a shaky deep breath, tears formed in his eyes, he blinked them back. It had been so long since he had truly felt any emotion, but seeing his daughter die like that was enough to bring up the most hurtful of emotions.

He slowly looked up at the green haired mew sitting in close proximity to him. Her glassy eyes locked on his bright aqua ones. Time seemed to stand still. All sound just fell away. Deep Blue stared in awe, this girl quietly spoke up to him, and the ice in his heart began to melt. Lettuce blinked as tears rolled down her cheeks, she choked out a quiet whisper,

"It's not worth it Deep Blue..."

* * *

_**MewMid**__: I dunno... This didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted, but hey, It was okay... I hope this wasn't a TOTAL let down... XD_

_**R and R, but I'll understand if you don't. XD**_


	34. Zakuro x Lettuce part 1

_**Description**__: Zakuro wants an 'escourt' for a big party with a bunch of clients. Instead of taking one of the guys, Mint wanted to go with her. But when Mint pisses Zakuro off by fighting with Ichigo the entire week, she takes Lettuce. One of Zakuro's photographers loves the two together and does a photoshoot with them. _

_**Rating**__: Eh.. K..._

_**MewMid**__: This seems like a reasonable situation between the two... There also may have to be two parts... We'll see..._

The wolf mew was standing at the podium at the entrance to the cafe. She had a huge party to go to for her clients and for her to meet new clients. There was one problem, she needed a date, er, well, escourt.

Zakuro knew that it would be Mint's dream to go to such a party with her, but she had been fighting and bickering with Ichigo and Shirogane all day. The violet haired girl sighed, they would just annoy her. She couldn't take a suffocating fan like Mint to such a party, and Shirogane wouldn't do it anyway. Ichigo was probably busy with Masaya. Keiichiro cleans up after hours. Purin is too young. Pai, Kish, and Tart are aliens. That leaves Lettuce.

Zakuro turned and glanced over at the green haired girl scrubbing down a now vacant table. She observed the shy mew. Lettuce frowned as Ichigo and Mint began fighting over who would wipe off the last table. The cafe was closing, and everyone was ready to be rid of Ichigo and Mint.

Mint stuck up her nose and walked out of the room in a fuss, "You're such a brat Ichigo!"

The cat girl rolled her eyes and continued scrubbing her own table. Zakuro took a deep breath and walked over to the green haired girl.

"Lettuce, what are you doing this evening?"

Lettuce stared up at Zakuro, completely bewildered at the sudden question,

"I- Uh... I don't think I'm doing anything in particular..."

Zakuro nodded, her expression rather numb, "I would like it if you were my escourt to a big party this evening."

Lettuce's cheeks flushed a light pink, "Uhm, but Zakuro-san-"

"Don't worry, it's not strange for models to take women as their escourts."

Lettuce nodded, struggling to find words. Zakuro stared into her eyes, awaiting a response.

"Well?"

The green haired mew snapped up and nodded quickly, "Sure, I'll go!"

Zakuro nodded and smiled slightly, "Let's go."

The tall girl grabbed Lettuce's arm and waved at Keiichiro back in the kitchen, he knew her plans for the evening. Ichigo just stared in utter confusion as the strange pair left the cafe.

Zakuro and Lettuce got into a limo that was conviniently waiting for the model outside. Lettuce had so many questions, but was afraid to ask,

"Uhm.. Zakuro-san, what would I wear? Are we going to stop by my house?"

Zakuro shook her head and stared out the window, "No, I have something for you."

When they arrived at Zakuro's mansion there were two seemingly gay men all over them in an instant.

"Zakuro honey, you're running late, we are just gonna' have to make the hair a hot mess tonight huh?"

Zakuro mumbled some unrecognizable answer and walked up the stairs to her room, Lettuce following after. Lettuce was completely dumbfounded, everything was happening so fast, her head was spinning.

The other man pushed Lettuce into a chair and immediately began combing her hair. He pulled it down to expose the full length of her hair and was now very busy. Zakuro sat beside her, the other man teasing her violet hair.

Within about thirty minutes, the other man was done with Zakuro's hair and took her into her mile long closet to find a dress. The man working on Lettuce's hair huffed,

"Oh my god, well honey, we gotta' leave the hair down tonight, because it looks fabulous. Look-"

He rolled her chair over to Zakuro's mirror and showed her his masterpiece. Lettuce let out an involuntary gasp when she saw her hair, he had pulled half of it back and had a white lily placed elegantly on the right side of her hair. It was now curled and looked shiny and amazing. Zakuro smiled when she heard the gasp,

"I'm sure he did a great job Lettuce, would you come put on this dress?"

Zakuro's stylist walked out of the huge closet and handed Lettuce a long white gown that was a shiny silk material with one left strap that had a diamond embroidered design on it. There was also a diamond neclace on the hanger with the dress. Lettuce covered her mouth, it was gorgeous.

Lettuce shyly got up and went into the huge closet to change, Zakuro helped her zip the back of the dress up and turned her around to look at her.

Lettuce blushed like crazy when the wolf girl took her in front of the mirror. Although the dress showed a little more cleavage than Lettuce liked, she thought it was a gorgeous dress. Zakuro was wearing a matte black strapless gown that had a slit cut out up to her mid thigh. Her hair was teased and halfway pulled back with a silver shooting-star-looking clip.

Lettuce's cheeks were hot, "Zakuro-san, I don't believe it!"

"You look great Lettuce, I'm sorry everything is so rushed, but this is how it is for me. I'm glad you came."

Lettuce nodded and clasped her hands in front of her, smiling shyly at the model. The two men then rushed the girls out into another limo and sent them off. The limo ride was about an hour, and gave Lettuce plenty of time to question why she picked her.

"Zakuro-san, If you don't mind my asking... Uhm... Why did you take me with you and not Minto-san?"

The violet haired girl took a deep breath and looked over at her friend, "Because Mint gets to do these kinds of parties all the time, and she was annoying me. Besides, she's more of a fan to me and that wouldn't help me get anymore clients, dragging a fangirl around with me."

Lettuce nodded and frowned, "I almost feel bad, when Mint finds out, she'll probably be upset."

"So?"

Lettuce looked over a the stern girl, Zakuro's tone was colder than it had been,

"All Mint does is fight with Ichigo and swoon over me. It's annoying. I don't care if she's upset."

The rest of the ride was quiet, when they arrived, Lettuce was shocked. There were tons of sportscars, men in suits, gorgeous women, and limos. Zakuro nudged her to get out of the car when the pulled into the car port. As the limo drove away, Lettuce was still gawking at the huge hotel before her. Tons of people were taking pictures and every guy seemed to be wtih at least two gorgeous women. Zakuro scared Lettuce by taking her arm and walking toward the entrance.

Lettuce felt very nervous all of a sudden, a lot of the women began eyeing her and looking her up and down.

"Zakuro-san, I'm not sure this was a good idea...I'm not like these girls, I-"

Zakuro turned to face her and had a genuine look of concern on her features, "Lettuce. You look stunning and you're ten times as pretty as any of these girls."

Lettuce's cheeks flushed pink again she just stared into the model's eyes. Zakuro smiled slightly,

"I wouldn't lie to you."

Zakuro then turned and walked into the foyer of the huge hotel. A bunch of men in suits began eyeing the two, making Lettuce that much more uncomfortable. A tall man with brown hair walked up and gave Zakuro a hug, and asked her how she was doing. Lettuce felt rather like a shadow, following a gorgeous model around this party.

A skinny man in a dark purple suit walked over, his hair was spiked and he had a sparkling bracelet on his left wrist. He hugged Zakuro and then smiled as he looked Lettuce up and down.

Zakuro smiled over at Lettuce, "This is my photographer, Jean-Michael."

"Hello darling!" He said with too much emphasis on the 'O' in 'Hello'.

He then hugged Lettuce, gently patting her back. Zakuro looked over at Jean-Michael,

"So are you leaving Sunday for France?"

He popped his hip to the side and put one hand on his hip, "Yeah, I am, and I just can't wait. It'll be fabulous. But I cannot get over how cute you two look Zakuro-baby! She is a doll!"

Lettuce blushed a dark shade of red and looked down, thoughoughly embarrassed. Jean-Michael chuckled and looked back at Zakuro,

"Well baby, I gotta' ask, would you mind bringing her tomorrow night? I'd love to have her instead of that skank Saiyu. Her knappy blond hair will ruin the photo's, but this girl-"

He reached out and touched Lettuce's hair and then put his arm around her,

"This one will be perfect for the shoot. What about it honey?" He asked Lettuce, releasing her and standing in his ridiculous pose in front of her. Zakuro smiled at Lettuce,

"Would you want to do that Lettuce? Pose with me for a photoshoot?"

Lettuce's entire face was red, she felt like everyone was looking at her, "Uhm... I- S-Sure Zakuro-san..."

Zakuro smiled and elbowed Jean-Michael, "There you have it. We'll both be there."

Jean-Michael smiled a huge cheesy smile and hugged Zakuro again, "Sounds great dear, I'll see you both tomorrow, same time! Ciao!" He said, turning and walking away, swinging his hips the entire way.

Lettuce took a deep breath, what did she get herself into?

_**MewMid:**__ Poor Lettuce! But this is so perfect! Aha! There will be a part two to this, because it makes me giggle. xD Hope you like it Izzy! :D_

_**R and R! :3**_


	35. Zakuro x Lettuce part 2

_**Description**__: Lettuce is afraid of the photoshoot, and it just gets worse for her. Just Lettuce's luck, it would be a lengerie photoshoot. Zakuro and Lettuce have an intimate shoot and Lettuce can't stop thinking about it, what makes it worse? Zakuro gets prints of the photos and brings them to the cafe to show the others to prove that Lettuce has a sexy side. _

_**Rating**__: T _

Lettuce was uncomfortable the entire party, and all of today. She was very anxious about the photoshoot after work. None of the other girls knew about the photoshoot, but Lettuce still felt like everyone was looking at her all day. Zakuro seemed pretty relaxed, it made Lettuce uncomfortable.

Everything made her uncomfortable today. Ichigo just saying hello to her made her want to just crawl away and hide, she was so worried about the shoot tonight. Suddenly, a plate slipped out of her hand and shattered on the floor in front of her. The young couple at the table in front of her chuckled and looked away. Lettuce sighed and picked up the pieces.

When it was time for the cafe to close, a man in a suit entered the cafe and waved at Zakuro. The wolf girl smiled over at Lettuce and motioned for her to come too. Mint glared at the back of Lettuce's head as she left with Zakuro. Ichigo laughed at Mint as she leaned against her broom,

"Haha! Zakuro is taking Lettuce with her and not you!"

Mint shot a death glare at Ichigo, "You don't even know where they're going!"

"Neither do you..."

Lettuce shyly stepped inside the limo and scooted over to let Zakuro in. Zakuro ruffled her long violet hair and took a deep breath,

"You ready?"

Lettuce exhaled slowly, her body tingling and nervous, "S-sure..."

Zakuro couldn't help but chuckle, "Don't worry, you'll be great. Besides, Jean-Michael will be bossing us around anyway."

When they arrived and entered the large building they made their way through a maze of hallways and rooms. They finally arrived at a small room with a huge mirror and an unimaginable amount of clothes on racks against the far wall. There were at least three men and four women in the room who swarmed them. Lettuce held her arms close to her body as they began doing her hair and makeup, she was forced into a small office chair.

Zakuro calmly sat down and let her makeup and hair team take over. Although it took twenty minutes, the girls looked gorgeous. Lettuce gasped when she looked in the mirror for the first time,

"Zakuro-san, this is incredible!"

Zakuro chuckled as she walked over and grabbed her 'outfit' for the shoot. Lettuce was busy admiring her make-up job, totally oblivious to the crew getting her outfit ready.

Lettuce's hair was wild and seemed sparkly, it shone in the bright lights above the mirror. Her makeup was white and she had silver sparkles over her eyes. Her eyes looks glassy and bright in the light. As Lettuce turned to face Zakuro, she flinched when hands were all over her. She was being stripped down and forced into a white lace bra and lace panties.

Lettuce face was a dark cherry pink as she looked over at Zakuro,

"Zakuro-san! What is-"

Zakuro smiled at her, she too was in a bra and panties, only they were navy blue, almost black. Lettuce's face only grew darker,

"Zakuro-san! What is going on?"

She clasped her hands in front of her chest, taking a shaky breath. Her heart was racing in her chest. Zakuro walked towards the door,

"It's a lengerie photoshoot Lettuce." She said, abnormally cheerfully as she opened the door. Lettuce put her hand on her forehead,

"I don't think I can do this..."

Zakuro chuckled, "Too late now, come on! It'll be fun."

Lettuce hesitantly followed the wolf mew down a long hall and then into a large room with lots of camera equipment set up. There was a large round bed with white feathers covering the left half and black feathers covering the right side, huge pillows were leaning against the headboard. The green haired girl's breath was quick, she followed Zakuro obediently in front of the camera. Jean-Michael came out of another door and clapped his hands,

"All right girlies, I have a lot to do in a little bit a' time. Lets get started! Lettuce baby, please lay on the side with black feathers, we want that kind of contrast."

Zakuro laid down on the side with white feathers, and Lettuce shyly crawled onto the bed.

"Zakuro-san, I'm not comfortable with this, I'm not a model, you should have someone else do it..."

Zakuro shook her head, "Nope, Lettuce it's your job now, you agreed to it."

Jean-Michael sat in a chair in front of a laptop and another man maneuvered the camera so it would be directly above the two.

Lettuce laid down beside Zakuro, completely tense and shaking. Zakuro laid on her left side and turned toward Lettuce, angling her head toward the camera. Lettuce awkwardly copied the model, her expression one of tense confusion.

The camera clicked and took a few photos. Jean-Michael clicked his tongue and tapped his foot in thought.

"Okay, Zakuro-dear, I want you to get back against the pillows, and Lettuce lay beside her, but hold onto her like she's mother mary!"

Zakuro did as she was told and Lettuce followed instructions like a lost child. Her muscles were quivering and her jaw was tight.

Zakuro angled herself in a strange pose on her back and wrapped her hand around Lettuce's head, tousling the back of her hair. Zakuro leaned in close to Lettuce, but kept her eyes on the camera. Lettuce was oblivious to the fact she let her bottom lip relax and she gave a pouty look. Jean really liked the shots he was getting. Zakuro's small fist had a small lock of her hair. The next thing she knew, her head was gently pulled back and Zakuro was above her looking into her eyes like they were lovers.

Lettuce's face turned red, but she had so much makeup on it was hardly noticeable. Zakuro's curvy lips had a nude/white lipstick to hide her lips, Lettuce's were a bright pastel pink. Zakuro touched the end of their noses slightly, Lettuce's eyes went wide, and Zakuro's closed halfway in an elegant manner.

Lettuce forgot her nervousness for just that moment she and Zakuro locked eyes. But a shock ran up her spine when Zakuro grabbed her jaw and made a move that looked like they were going to kiss.

"Mhmm, Nice ladies! Lettuce, look toward the camera and give us an 'innocent angel' look."

It wasn't hard for Lettuce to do, she looked like a deer in headlights. She turned her head and left Zakuro to nuzzle her cheek but eye the camera with a dark gleam in her eyes. The wolf girl's hot breath tickled Lettuce's neck. It was actually rather calming.

After a few photo's were taken of that particular pose, Zakuro arched her back and pulled Lettuce to her chest. Lettuce's ear was against the model's protruding collarbone. She could hear her steady heartbeat. Lettuce felt a little calmer, she was growing _slightly _accustomed to this. Lettuce closed her eyes halfway and made herself look like she was in a dreamy state, unintentionally of course.

After following a bunch of jumbled instructions from Jean-Michael, it was finally over.

Lettuce left the room uncomfortably warm after getting a brief hug from Jean. Lettuce didn't say a word as she went back to the dressing room and changed into her usual clothes, still acting self conscious. Zakuro nudged her when they were done changing.

"You did great Lettuce."

Lettuce blushed a little and forced herself to not, "Thanks Zakuro-san, but I don't think so..."

The wolf girl sighed, "Lettuce, You're beautiful, you just need to realize that. I know a ton of models who would kill to look like you."

Lettuce's blush only got darker, she looked down at her feet. She then felt Zakuro's slender hand grab her chin and tilt it up to look at her. Zakuro looked down into Lettuce's deep blue worried eyes.

"This was fun Lettuce. I never knew I could have a great partner like you. I'd really like it if we could do this again."

Lettuce just stared into Zakuro's deep eyes, she didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe she had just posed in lengerie with a model, but she was being asked to do it again? She blinked her big blue eyes and slowly nodded.

"S-sure Zakuro-san..." She trailed off, getting lost as the model got strangely close to her face. Lettuce felt her heart race again, what was Zakuro doing?

There was a honk of a car horn outside, Zakuro stood upright and released Lettuce with a chuckle.

"Guess I better get you home. We have work again tomorrow."

Lettuce clasped her hands to her chest and exhaled slowly, what a tense moment. She obediently followed Zakuro once again out to the limo and was quiet the entire way home. Little did she know what surprise was going to be waiting for her the next day.

Lettuce walked into the cafe, still disturbed by her thoughts on the previous night. Zakuro had gotten uncomfortably close to her, she almost thought that Zakuro was going to kiss her! What a ridiculous thought...

When she closed the door and looked around, the group was surrounding Ichigo, who was holding some papers and looked really surprised.

Purin giggled and ran over and squeezed Lettuce, "You should be in magazines with Zakuro-oneechan! na no da!"

Lettuce felt her stomach drop. Zakuro was beside the group smiling slightly at Lettuce. Keiichiro blushed a dark shade of red and walked away from the group,

"They're beautiful girls...I'm- Uh... Gonna' start the lemon cakes."

Ryou ran his hand through his hair and let out a tense sigh, "Didn't know you had it in ya' Lettuce..."

Lettuce hesitantly walked over and looked at the photos. They were the ones from the photoshoot!

Mint was sitting at a table, mumbling angrily to herself about how it should have been her. Ichigo laughed awkwardly and handed them to Lettuce

"You guys are gorgeous, I have to admit."

Lettuce stared at the photos in horror, but she felt a slight amount of relief. She didn't want to admit it, but she looked pretty. She felt pretty. Lettuce swallowed hard and looked up at Zakuro. The tall wolf girl winked and gave her a slight smirk before turning and going to work.

_**MewMid**__: That was more fun than I expected! :D I hope everyone liked it! _

**R and R please! I'm workin' hard... ;3**


	36. Mint x Lettuce M rated

_**Description:**__ It's Mint's birthday, and no one remembers, but one girl. Mint is performing on her birthday, and is upset when she doesn't see her friends in the crowd. Lettuce surprises her after the performance and make's Mint's birthday worth while. Mint takes her back to her house and decides to celebrate by having a little fun in the shower... _

_**Rating:**__ M, Yuri._

_**MewMid**__: I haven't written any 'really intimate' yuri... as far as I know... xD This is for Tomahawk3.0! _

Mint took a deep shaky breath behind the black curtian. Her heart was racing. Her moment was almost here. The other dancer made her way back behind the curtain, and it was Mint's turn. She took a deep breath and walked out on stage. She bowed and began her routine.

People in the audience cooed at her elegant performance. Mint couldn't help but smile, it was her birthday, and she was finally starting to enjoy it.

She didn't go to work today because she was going shopping for her birthday. But the entire week, no one had mentioned her birthday at all. She had been really disappointed that no one even wished her a happy birthday through a text even!

Mint danced her heart out, and was still slightly disappointed that she didn't see anyone in the group in the audience. For a second, she thought she saw Lettuce, but that wasn't what was important.

After her routine, Mint went backstage and panted. Her cheeks were flushed red and her chest burned from the lack of oxygen.

The other dancers commended her performance, and Mint made her way back to her dressing room. She wasn't staying for the end of the performance, she had things to do.

The bird girl rounded a corner and almost walked into another girl.

"Oh!" The other girl yelped, flinching. Mint huffed and then noticed it was Lettuce.

"Lettuce?"

The green haired girl smiled sweetly and held out a little container with a heart shaped cake in it.

"Happy Birthday Mint-san!" Lettuce said cheerfully, smiling at her friend. Mint suddenly felt overwhelmed, no one had said those words to her all day and it was her sixteenth birthday. The blue haired girl leaped forward and hugged Lettuce tightly.

Lettuce blushed and hugged her friend back. Mint felt so excited she could giggle and scream.

"You have no idea what his means to me Lettuce!"

The aquatic mew smiled and clasped her hands in front of her chest. Mint grabbed her hand,

"Come on, since you were the only one who remembered, you can come to my house and we can celebrate my birthday!"

Lettuce happily agreed and followed the girl.

Once they were at her house, Mint decided to change. They were in Mint's lacy white and light blue room, with a huge four post bed with white thin curtains. Mint placed her purse on her desk and walked over to Lettuce,

"Please unzip this." She sort of demanded, leaning over. Lettuce unzipped the ballet uniform and Mint surprised her. The bird girl just pulled the outfit off right in front of her. Lettuce's face turned bright red and she looked away. Mint put the outfit in the hamper and walked through an open arch that led to her large bathroom. Lettuce sat on the corner of the bed quietly.

"Come on Lettuce, look what I got for my birthday!"

Lettuce walked into the bathroom and was surprised to see a tray with two glasses and a bottle of alcohol. Mint had wrapped a towel around herself.

"Mint-san! We are only sixteen!"

Mint rolled her eyes, "So? It's my birthday, and it's not like we have to leave this room. It'll just be for a buzz."

Lettuce exhaled slowly and sat down across from Mint. Mint poured two glasses and clicked her reluctant friends shotglass,

"To Lettuce! The only one who remembered my birthday."

Lettuce smiled, "I could never forget my friends birthday."

One glass turned to two, and three, and eight, then the whole bottle....

Mint laughed as she stumbled into the shower with her towel on. She leaned up against the tile wall and turned the shower on. It was a massive shower, enough for at least eight people. If Lettuce wasn't so drunk, she probably would have wondered why one girl needs this big of a shower.

Mint gladly dropped her heavy towel and sat down in the shower, giggling uncontrollably. Lettuce stood up and walked over to the entrance to the shower,

"MmhmmmMinto-sir, you can't.... Take a shower with another... uhm- lady present."

Mint pointed at her and giggled, "You can't get in cuz... hic.. your dress."

"My what?"

Lettuce asked as she walked into the shower with her. Mint laughed and laid down on her side in the shower,

"Haha! You're all wet!" She chimed, dropping her shotglass with a clink onto the tile. Lettuce stumbled and sat down beside her nude friend, leaning against the glass wall. The glass was foggy and hazed over.

Mint chuckled and clambered up to sit on Lettuce's lap. The green haired girl blushed but laughed. She smiled and held up her empty shotglass,

"We- We should call Shirogane! He could- could strip for your birthday..."

Mint laughed and kissed Lettuce's forehead, "Or I could strip for my birthday..."

"Haha, but it's your birthday!"

"Happy birthday Lettuce!"

Mint planted a wet kiss on Lettuce's curvy lips. Lettuce laughed through the kiss and pretended to push Mint off. Mint chuckled and grabbed Lettuce's chest,

"Shhh, don't worry, I won't tell Shiro-mommy."

"Who?"

Lettuce asked, dropping her shotglass as well. Mint giggled as she squeezed water out of Lettuce's shirt. Lettuce giggled and pushed her friend playfully. Mint reached around to Lettuce's braids and tugged the bows off of them, she threw them aside onto the shower floor.

The green haired girl suddenly seemed self conscious and shy, Mint giggled and flicked her nose, leaning in close. Lettuce leaned up and gently kissed her, then pulled away like a turtle hiding in its shell.

Mint huffed and grabbed her face, she pulled Lettuce into a fierce kiss. The water seemed cool on their skin, but their lips were hot and slippery. Lettuce kept her hands clasped to her chest. Mint grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from her body,

"Now what?" Mint said through a giggle, staring down at Lettuce intently. Lettuce blushed,

"You know you're naked, right?"

Mint giggled and ran her hands over the front of her body, "Like whatcha' see huh?"

Lettuce slid down and was on her back on the shower floor. Thankfully the showerhead wasn't spraying in her face. Mint blocked it with her back. The bird mew grabbed the front of Lettuce's shirt and pulled it open exposing a nude colored bra. Mint laughed and nuzzled between Lettuce's breasts.

Lettuce giggled and then struggled to turn over on her stomach. Mint leaned down and whispered in her ear quietly, "Lets go get in bed..."

Lettuce shook her head, and talked like a child, "No! Mint-san! We can't do that! We're all wet!"

Mint pulled Lettuce's shirt off and tossed it aside. She then grabbed a bottle of body wash and poured it on Lettuce's back. Lettuce cooed at the contrast of the cool liquid and warm water. Mint giggled and tickled Lettuce, the two of them were soon covered in soapy bubbles.

Lettuce giggled as Mint rubbed her hands over her body, tickling her. Mint slid her hand up Lettuce's skirt to soaked undies. Lettuce flinched and pulled her legs into her chest, Mint got on her hands and knees and got face to face with her. Lettuce blushed and smiled meekly at her. The bird mew ran her fingers around the side of her panties and touched her womanhood. Lettuce flinched and grabbed her wrist.

"Mint-san!"

She was too drunk to sound very serious. Mint easily slid one digit inside her friend, Lettuce gasped and squeezed Mint's wrist. Mint moved her single digit around and leaned in close to Lettuce's ear,

"Lets go."

Mint then stood up, removing her finger and grabbed Lettuce's hand and pulled her out of the shower and they went into Mint's bedroom. Both of them jumped onto Mint's bed, still wet and covered with bubbles. Too bad they wouldn't remember what happened in the morning.

Mint groaned and forced her eyes open.

"Oh my god!"

She moaned, turning onto her side. Wet. The bed was wet.

Mint sat up quickly and looked at her bed. She gasped when she saw Lettuce facing the opposite way, naked. The bird mew noticed the mattress was soaked and her hair was dreaded together by dried soap.

Mint huffed and went into her bathroom and saw the empty bottle of alcohol. She rolled her eyes, her head was pounding. What were they gonna' do now?

_**MewMid**__: ;3 I hope you liked it Tomahawk! That's the first yuri I've written that detailed on. It wasn't too M-ish... Eh, it was good for a first try. If you're interested, I'm working on a IchigoxKeiichiroxZakuro M rated one. ;3_

_**R and R!**_


	37. Zakuro x Keiichiro x Ichigo M rated

_**Description: **It's Keiichiro's birthday and he gets a 'surprise' from Zakuro and Ichigo that he won't soon forget. _

_**Rating**__: M_

_**MewMid**__: Okay, so I know this would be totally OOC and all that crap. But, it's three of the hottest characters in TMM, the fourth being Pai. Please just assume Zakuro would be like 19 or 20 and Ichigo is 18. ;D So if you like it I'll be so glad, if you don't please don't even bother reviewing... xD_

* * *

THIS IS M, MATURE, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. xD

The brunette chef sighed as he buttoned up his light gray striped pajamas. It was his birthday tomorrow, and no one had even mentioned anything about his birthday the entire week. They must have forgotten. It's not like he does a ton of work for them or anything.

The floor was cold after he took off his shoes, his thin socks didn't provide much protection from the cold tile floor. He hated tile. Ryou knew that.

He pulled the blankets over him, it was bitter cold. He hated it when it was cold in his bedroom. Keiichiro shivered and pulled the covers up over his head to keep warm, this wasn't going to be a fun birthday.

It was about six a.m. when he thought he heard his door open. He halfway woke up and rolled over to face the wall, he groaned. He had to get up in an hour. He sighed as he started to drift off once again, all warm and cozy in his bed.

A few minutes later, someone crawled onto his bed. Keiichiro mumbled as a heavy pressure was put on his lower abdomen, he blinked a few times and saw there was a girl on top of him.

Keiichiro flinched and sat up slightly, it was Ichigo. The cat-girl giggled and put a finger over his lips,

"Shhh! You'll wake up Shirogane!"

It seemed like a lot of weight for just Ichigo, then he noticed there was someone sitting behind him, to his surprise, it was Zakuro.

Keiichiro rubbed his eyes and attempted to sit up once again,

"What on Earth are you two doing?" He tried to whisper, his heart racing. Ichigo smiled in the dim light,

"We wanted to give you a birthday present Akasaka-san."

Keiichiro shook his head and leaned back on his elbows,

"Girls, you should be at home asleep! Why are you sitting on me!" He was starting to panic. Zakuro put her chin on Ichigo's shoulder and looked at the stressed chef,

"Don't worry Akasaka-san, we both agreed to do this. I thought of it first, and then asked Ichigo if she would be up for it."

The brunette blinked hard, "What are you talking about? You can't mean-"

Ichigo covered his mouth, "Don't worry Akasaka-san, we won't tell anyone. I mean, I don't mind if you brag to Shirogane, but I just don't want him in here."

Zakuro just sat quietly, awaiting the chef's response. Keiichiro was at a loss for words, he tried to speak but couldn't think of what to say. Ichigo took the opportunity and began unbuttoning his pajamas, this caused a panic from Keiichiro.

"Girls! No, What are you doing?"

Ichigo swatted his hands away and giggled quietly, "Shhh Akasaka!"

Zakuro reached around Ichigo and continued unbuttoning his shirt, Ichigo playfully grabbed his wrists and held them down. Keiichiro laid back completely, all his muscles tense.

"Girls, please, stop, you don't have to do this, we can just celebrate my birthday normally."

Ichigo giggled and laid down on Keiichiro once Zakuro had his shirt open. The cat girl ran her fingers down his sides. He flinched.

"Ichigo, please stop-"

"Keiichiro!"

He was immediately quiet, the girls never called him by his first name. Ichigo looked into his eyes kindly,

"Look, this is our gift to you, please don't reject it."

She then proceeded to pout her lips and stroke his chest. Keiichiro felt guilty, not only for having two of his employees in his room, but that Ichigo was going to lengths to make him feel guilty.

His eye then caught Zakuro removing her top, with nothing beneath it. He exhaled forcefully,

"You girls don't have to do this, okay?"

"Do you not want to Keiichiro?" Zakuro asked a little sweeter and more sad than she normally spoke. Keiichiro felt stuck, what would he say? There were two beautiful girls with him right now, throwing themselves at him, but they were his employees and were a few years younger than he was.

Ichigo sat up and removed her top as well. Keiichiro looked to the side, his cheeks flushing a dark pink. The red haired girl giggled at his shy attitude.

Zakuro swirled her hips in a circular motion over his pelvis, making him tense up even further. Ichigo nuzzled his neck and purred in his ear. Chills ran down his spine, he wasn't sure what to do. Should he go along with it? Or just get up and leave?

All thoughts of right and wrong flew out the door when Zakuro's hand grabbed his waistband. His stomach muscles tensed and he took a deep breath,

"Zakuro..."

He said with a tense tone, the wolf girl leaned over Ichigo and stared lustfully into his eyes.

"Relax Keiichiro, I know what I'm doing."

Ichigo giggled and then stood up over him, Zakuro kept her eyes on Keiichiro as Ichigo began to remove her shorts. But before she could get them off, she heard a noise outside the door.

All three pairs of eyes flew to the door, there was someone outside the door,

"Keiichiro! You up yet? I thought I heard something."

It was Ryou. Zakuro and Ichigo jumped off the bed and darted over to Keiichiro's closet and hid. Keiichiro stuttered and sat up,

"Yeah, I'm up, sorry to wake you!"

The door opened and the blond walked in casually,

"You know, it's a rare sight to see you still in bed."

Keiichiro ran his hand through his hair, a cold sweat covered his body. He nodded,

"Yep. I'll be out in a minute Ryou."

The blond nodded, "All right Keiichiro, Happy Birthday man."

Keiichiro smiled at him once more before he left the room. The brunette turned and put his feet on the ground next to his bed, very anxious and shaky.

Ichigo bust out laughing after she heard Ryou's footsteps disappear down the stairs. Zakuro couldn't help but laugh as well, she elbowed Ichigo, giggling. Keiichiro pulled on pants and a shirt.

"Girls, thanks for the present, but we have to open the cafe. Thanks for thinking of me, you both are sweet."

Keiichiro had to pretend it didn't happen. All day. Ichigo and Zakuro kept giving him cute glances as they worked. He was in his room after the cafe closed, and wasn't ready to be jumped.

His room door opened and in came Ichigo and Zakuro. Keiichiro sighed and turned to face them,

"Girls please-"

He was tackled into the side of his bed, and after a huge struggle, the two girls had Keiichiro back on the bed. The brunette shook his head as they removed their clothes and jumped on him. Keiichiro grabbed Ichigo's hands,

"Momomiya-san, this is innappropriate, you guys can't do this."

Ichigo was straddling his lower stomach nude, he was finding it hard to find words. Zakuro undid his pants and stripped his lower half. Keiichiro took a nervous deep breath as Ichigo leaned down close to him,

"What are you gonna' do Keiichiro? Tell us no and call my parents?"

Keiichiro had nothing to say. His breath was shaky and he was very nervous. Ichigo nipped his neck and ran her tongue across his skin. He found it hard to sit back in relax with all the excitement. Zakuro was behind Ichigo and positioned herself above his now very excited member. Ichigo giggled as Keiichiro and Zakuro both gasped as she pushed his member inside her.

Keiichiro arched his back and exhaled slowly, "oh goodness...."

Ichigo grabbed his hand and stroked herself with his hand. She purred in his ear,

"What's the matter Akasaka-san?"

Zakuro made circular motions, with little gasps escaping her lips. Keiichiro looked at the playful cat girl, "This won't take long."

Keiichiro caved and inserted one digit into Ichigo. She gave a tiny moan and laid on top of him, her ear to his chest. Keiichiro closed his eyes as Zakuro's wet womanhood pleasured him. Ichigo ran her hands over his body and ran her nails over his sensitive skin.

Zakuro moved up and down now, her pace seemed to quicken. Keiichiro leaned his head up to see her face. Zakuro leaned over Ichigo, her lips parted in gasps. Ichigo flinched and grabbed his sides when he inserted another digit. Keiichiro leaned his head back, afraid his climax was near.

Zakuro then let out a few gasps and moans, Keiichiro thought he heard her say his name. Keiichiro's entire body felt nervous and tense again, he arched his back and closed his eyes tightly as he reached his own climax. He didn't even hear Ichigo over his own breathing, but his hand was now very slippery.

The red haired girl flopped onto the chef, their hot bodies sticking. He slowly pulled his hand back, making her flinch. Zakuro took a deep breath and relaxed her head on Ichigo's back. Keiichiro shook his head,

"Wow..."

Ichigo giggled and ran her fingers over his arms, "Happy Birthday Keiichiro..."

Zakuro leaned up and stared seductively into Keiichiro's eyes, "You're amazing Keiichiro."

He couldn't help himself, he smiled and shook his head, "No, I'm really not."

And after separating and then piling up on his bed, the trio fell sound asleep, exhausted. Keiichiro dozed off last, his thoughts lingering on how he is so lucky.

* * *

_**MewMid**__: Oh wow that was... to say the least, intense. xD Yeah Keiichiro! x3_

**R and R if you like Lemons!**


	38. Kish x Pai

_**Description**__: Pre-TMM. Kish is bored on their ship one day and goes into Pai's room and pesters him. When Pai snaps, he gets uncomfortably close to Kish. Kish can't help but enjoy every minute of his partners distress._

_**Rating**__: T some kissing._

_**MewMid**__: ALLRIGHT. I hate this pair. Okay? Seriously, I can only see them as brothers, but I'm trying to catch up on requests and cover as many pairs as I can in TMM. So please, enjoy!_

The ship creaked as it made its way through the blackness of space. They had been on the ship for about three months on the way to Earth. Their home planet was very far away from the blue planet.

A certain green haired alien walked down the halls, bored. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he was staring at the floor. He had no clue where Tart was, probably sleeping because it was getting late. A few other aliens resided on their ship as well, but he hadn't seen them.

Kish rounded a corner and realized he was in front of Pai's quarters. He paused to look at the door for a brief moment, and then decided to go in. Why not bother someone when you're bored?

The violet haired alien sat before a large hologram computer at a large desk in the far corner of the room. Huge thick windows displayed stars and planets as they passed by. Pai didn't acknowledge Kish's presence whatsoever. Kish walked over and stood beside his friend,

"So what are you doing?"

Pai sighed, hating when he was bothered, "Setting plans for when we get to Earth. We don't know what to expect."

Kish nodded and rocked back on his heels, "Sounds gay."

Pai rolled his eyes, "You're immature Kish."

"You sure about that?" Kish said, leaning back to draw attention to his toned stomach. Pai shook his head,

"You're also an idiot."

Kish chuckled and leaned down to look into the computer screen. He huffed and scratched the back of his head,

"This is so boring, why do you do this?"

"Because no one else will. Now leave me."

Kish grumbled and kicked Pai's chair, pretending it was an accident. Pai ignored the occurrence. Within a few quiet moments, Kish was bored again.

"Pai it's so boring, how much longer until we get to Earth?"

Pai felt frustrated, he couldn't concentrate with this imbecile in the room.

"A little under a month, I told you to leave."

"Yeah, so?"

Pai took a deep breath, feeling himself growing aggrivated with the younger alien.

"Kish, leave."

"No." Kish grinned, staring at the alien it was quite entertaining. Pai looked over at Kish, his eyes like a bitter cold chill. Kish giggled,

"You gave me chills, you're scary Pai."

Pai stood up, glaring down at the alien, "Kish, leave my room. I have work to do."

Kish looked around the room, "Nah, I like it in here, I think I'll stick around 'till I'm entertained."

Pai ran his hand through his hair, obviously flustered. Kish took a step closer to Pai, the tall alien kept his eyes locked on Kish's. Pai exhaled slowly trying to calm himself. Kish scoffed,

"If you want me to leave so bad, make me."

Now he was just antagonizing the tall alien, begging for some attention. It had been a quiet, lonely three months. Kish was ready for entertainment, good or bad.

Pai stalked toward Kish, the smaller alien backed up, but had a silly grin plastered on his face. Kish backed into a wall and giggled as Pai towered over him. Pai glared down at him,

"How about now?"

Kish giggled and leaned up close to Pai's face, "I'm still having fun."

Pai clenched his jaw, Kish wasn't going to stop. Even if Pai beat him senseless the stupid alien wouldn't leave his room. Kish couldn't help but notice that Pai smelled like oncoming rain. He smelled like ominous stormy weather right before it rained. Like when black stormclouds hover over you, threatening to rain upon you.

Pai stared at the quiet alien, "What are you doing?"

Kish leaned in close to Pai's chest, "I couldn't help but notice you smell like a storm."

"Smell like a storm? How does one smell like a type of weather?"

Kish laughed and shrugged, "I don't know."

Pai looked away, taking a step back. The shorter alien stepped forward, and stood on his toes, leaning his face close to Pai's neck. Pai leaned his head away,

"What are you doing?"

Kish laughed as the older alien stepped back once more, "I told you, you smell good."

Pai shook his head and walked over to his computer, "Get out of my room."

Before Pai could get to the desk, Kish suddenly tackled him from behind, both of them crashing to the floor in a heap. Kish laughed as he straddled Pai's lower back and leaned down to sniff his hair.

"I feel like a predator, and you're the prey! Haha! Let's fight!"

Kish hissed in Pai's ear, Pai turned over, clubbing Kish across the jaw, throwing the alien off him. Kish sat on his butt, and after rubbing his jaw, he jumped on the tall alien. Pai fought with the alien that now sat on him once again.

"Kish this is ridiculous! Get off me!"

Kish laughed and kept trying to grab Pai's wrist. The tall alien grabbed Kish's wrist and flipped them over, Pai on top of Kish, holding down his arms. Kish looked utterly surprised. Bright yellow eyes gleamed with the eagerness to continue. Pai leaned back as Kish leaned closer to his face.

"What's the matter Pai? Scared?"

Kish joked, leaning his head back against the ground and tilting his jaw up. Pai blinked a few times, "I'm _not_ scared. Not of you."

"Well then, come here." Kish commanded, staring playfully into Pai's eyes. The tall alien hesitated, his expression one of confusion, what was Kish getting at?

Pai didn't move. Kish giggled when he realized that his superior was laying on top of him. Pai shook his head, "What?"

"You're on top of me!" Kish burst into laughter, his eyes teared up as he gasped for breath through his fit of laughter. Pai rolled his eyes,

"You're insane."

Kish suddenly leaned up and kissed Pai firmly, Pai's eyes went wide and he pulled his head back as Kish stared into his eyes again.

"Yep." Kish seethed, licking his pointed teeth. For some reason, this intrigued him. He didn't know why, but Kish's lips intrigued him now that he was so close. Kish grinned leaning up to the alien again, Pai didn't move.

Pai then pulled away and stood up, Kish just lay on the ground watching him. Pai exhaled forcefully and walked over to his computer. His face felt hot and his stomach was fluttering. Kish sat up and watched him sit down in the computer chair. Kish blinked, and felt slightly sad at the other alien's actions. Kish then stood up and exited the room without a word. Pai held his head in his hands, he felt his entire body feel nervous.

How bizarre.

_**MewMid:**__ Well that was just a cute, brief, moment with Pai and Kish. :3 I hope the PaixKish fans liked it! _

**R and R! No one reviews anymore... **


	39. Deep Blue x Pai

Description: Pai has always hated how Deep Blue treated him. He really was Deep Blue's favorite. Deep Blue always held him against his will when Pai was in the main ship. Pai was never sure how to react, he had such mixed feelings for his leader.

Rating: T+ yaoi, kissing.

MewMid: I know, I've been dead forever. D: I apologize, I really don't have a lot of time on my hands right now. I just so happened to receive a request and wanted people to keep reading my crackfic, so here you are! Enjoy!

* * *

The corridors of the ship were cold and crisp. The air smelled dusty and made ones body feel numb and cold. Pai silently stalked though the halls toward Deep Blue's throne room. Kish and Tart never came with him when he went to meet with their leader one on one. Normally Deep Blue contacted him specifically sometimes, to discuss minor details of certain missions he wanted the violet haired alien to carry out.

The enormous double doors to the throne room opened with a creak that echoed through the hall. Pai took a deep breath and entered the frozen chamber. His leader sat before him, elegant and ominous as a thunder cloud on the horizon.

Pai approached the large throne, he was surprised to see there was no one else in the room. The tall alien paused and knelt before his leader. Deep Blue allowed a small smirk on his lips to appear as his subordinate knelt. He admired his loyal soldier. And found himself craving someone like him often. Deep Blue stood up and stepped down off of the throne, approaching the kneeling alien. Pai heard the movement, and fought the urge to look up. The black haired alien stood only a foot away from him, an uncomfortably close distance for Pai.

Deep Blue's ebony hair hung around him like a dark curtain as he looked down at Pai.

"Stand."

The ruler commanded, Pai nodded and rose to his feet in front of his leader. Pai was taller than him by just a bit, their eyes were almost at equal heights. Deep Blue allowed a slight smile to appear on his lips.

"You are such a loyal subject, I couldn't ask for more from such a perfect soldier."

Pai tried to remain professional when speaking with him, "Thank you Deep Blue-sama."

Deep Blue just stared, the two had stoic expressions. Long moments passed and Pai felt his skin grow cold. He never felt such unease around others, it was only him. Deep Blue leaned in close to Pai's face, the violet haired alien felt his chest grow tight.

"You wanted your orders?"

Deep Blue almost whispered, staring at the taller alien's lips. Pai felt uncomfortable, but knew not to speak such weak feelings to his leader.

"Yes.. Sir…"

Pai's hesitant words made Deep Blue chuckle, "Do I make you uncomfortable Pai?"

A chill ran up Pai's spine when his name passed his ruler's lips. Deep Blue leaned in close to Pai's ear and took in a deep breath of his scent. Pai winced when his leader rubbed their cheeks against each other, his leader's skin was cold and felt as though it had almost shocked him. Pai didn't dare move for fear of being beaten or injured. Deep Blue kept their cheeks touching and slid his left hand up the front of Pai's chest and around Pai's narrow neck. Pai inhaled sharply, but didn't dare speak.

Deep Blue smiled inwardly, he leaned his head back and looked into Pai's eyes, he knew his subordinate was tense and afraid. Deep Blue leaned in and pressed their lips together, Pai hesitantly returned the kiss. Pai didn't feel as though he was romantically attracted to his leader, he felt obligated to comply. It was fear that drove him, not love. But he could in fact say he was compassionate to his leader. The reason Deep Blue was so bitter was because of his lost family. When Deep Blue was a child, that was when their people began falling ill and the world was beginning to deteriorate. Deep Blue suffered a great deal when his parents and friends died. But what made Pai so indifferent, was the fact that Deep Blue could have anything and anyone he wanted. And the alien ruler chose him.

Pai felt nervous and afraid of his leaders tremendous power. Deep Blue's lips were cold against his, and his canine teeth were very sharp. It slightly scratched against his lower lip. Deep Blue reached up with his free hand and firmly grabbed some shaggy violet hair on the back of Pai's head. Pai reluctantly hugged his leader. He knew he couldn't resist his ruler, he would be killed if he did not comply with Deep Blue's wishes.

So Pai gave in and satisfied his ruler's ever whim. Deep Blue's hand firmly held Pai's neck, as if prepared to kill him if he dare tried to escape. Pai felt like a lion was over him, and he felt weak, perhaps like a cub. The mews hadn't yet met Deep Blue, but they would someday know his power. And If Pai followed his every order, he would someday go home to his family. Deep Blue would protect him in the end.

* * *

MewMid: There ya' go! I didn't want to go into too much detail, I thought it would be a little more believable if I left it there. Thanks for reading! Please,

SEND ME REQUESTS! They're still open! :D

R and R please!


	40. Blue Knight x Zakuro

Description: Zakuro gets attacked by a few aliens and gets saved by someone she never thought would lift a finger for her. The thing is, Zakuro doesn't like to be saved.

Rating: T just cause...

* * *

Zakuro doesn't like to be saved. Yet, she had been, and wasn't expecting it. Neither did she want to admit she needed the help. It had all happened so fast...

She had been walking home after a long day at the cafe. It was a day like any other one, nothing really special about it, except the fact she felt as though someone was following her. Ever since she stepped out of the cafe, she felt eyes on her. Someone was stalking her.

Zakuro walked down the street in utter silence. A few birds chirped in the gold light of sunset. She sighed, it had been a long day. She was tired of fighting aliens, and tired of the cafe. To be honest, the girls were driving her crazy. Every day it was Ichigo fighting with Mint, and Lettuce breaking everything, and girls flirting with Masaya, it was getting old.

She rounded a corner and was now walking beside a forest that was a part of Tokyo Park. A sound. The wolf girl stopped and looked out into the dense forest. Nothing. Zakuro's sharp eyes glanced around to see any sign of an enemy, or perhaps some strange person that walked though the woods. As she stared, she had no clue the person was still watching.

Zakuro then felt something collide with her upper back and send her flying into the woods. She slammed on the ground, scratching her forearms as she tried to break her fall. The violet haired girl tried to get up quickly, but something held her down. A foot. Someone was holding her down.

The person chuckled like a maniac, "Looks like I accomplished what Pai, Kish, and Tart couldn't. I've caught a mew."

Alien. He had to be an alien. Zakuro grit her teeth and writhed around under the weight. The alien pushed down on the middle of her back with most of his body weight. Zakuro fidgeted to grab her pendant, and succeeded. She didn't know if he saw, but she quickly pressed the pendant to her lips and transformed. The sudden transformation caused the alien to jump back, allowing her to stand.

The wolf mew glared at the alien, he was lanky and about as tall as Pai. His hair was a light cream color and his eyes looked like a hazy blue. He chuckled and crossed his arms.

"That's right, I remember you from their reports. You're the vicious one, huh?"

Zakuro faced him completely and summoned her crosswhip. The alien started to circle her, she kept her body facing him. There was no room for error here. He then startled her,

"Mercury Hammer!"

A large hammer with gold engraved designs appeared in his hand and he charged her. He rushed toward her, causing her to dive to the side to dodge his attack. She landed on one knee and then felt a kick to her ribs. He was fast. Too fast.

The alien leaped into the air and swung his hammer, Zakuro rolled aside as the weapon cracked the Earth around it. It surprised her. The alien grit his teeth and pulled the hammer from the broken up ground, his eyes locked on hers.

She jumped up and swung the whip,

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

She hit his left knee, knocking him to the ground. She rushed toward him, trying to get him while he was down, but he teleported. He appeared behind her and she felt an overwhelming pain from her right hip. She flew across the clearing and slid across the ground up to a nearby tree. The alien grinned as he walked toward her,

"I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight, I love it when a lady struggles."

He was sick and completely demented. Zakuro attempted to stand and felt her hip give out. She sat, leaning against her left hip, inching backwards as he approached her. The tall alien walked up to her, a bitter grin on his features.

"You know what this means. Right?"

Zakuro glared and tried swining her whip, he easily dodged the whip, she couldn't hit him while sitting. He suddenly kicked her wrist to make her drop the weapon, it didn't work. Zakuro clenched her whip and glared at him. The alien scowled,

"Damn you're stubborn!"

He raised the hammer above his head and chuckled,

"Guess it's over cutie!"

Before he could swing the hammer, he suddenly screamed and reached behind him, dropping the hammer. The huge weapon crunched dry soil beside Zakuro's feet. The alien teleported a few yards away, revealing another figure wielding a sword behind him.

Zakuro stared at the intruder. It was the Blue Knight. She stared in disbelief as the Blue Knight turned toward the alien who attacked her. The alien was now bleeding from a long open wound on his upper back. He was wincing and cringed when the Blue Knight looked at him.

The alien glanced once at Zakuro and then disappeared, the hammer disappeared along with him. The Blue Knight knelt and held his hand out to Zakuro. She looked at him with great suspicion.

"What are you doing?" She asked a little more bitterly than she intended. The Blue Knight smiled weakly,

"You needed help."

"I don't need _your _help."

The Blue Knight grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, only to have her collapse to her right. He caught her and lifted her bridal style. The wolf mew flinched and glared at him,

"Put me down!"

The Blue Knight had no real expression on his face,

"You're injured, at least let me take you home."

Zakuro shot a death glare at him as he leaped into the air and jumped over rooftops. He seemed like an alien with these abilities and his long ears.

"I thought you only saved Mew Ichigo?"

She asked bitterly, not that she cared. The Blue Knight almost seemed to sigh,

"I help her when I can, but you needed me."

They reached her house shortly and he gently landed on her balcony. He strode over and opened the doors to her room. It smelled of lilac and pomegranate. The alien set her down on the corner of her bed and she eyed him warily.

The Blue Knight nodded at her, she just kept her eyes locked on him.

"I appreciate the help, but I didn't ask for it."

"I know."

Zakuro grabbed her phone out of her purse and began calling the butler from downstairs. The wind blew the balcony door shut and the Blue Knight was gone.

[][][][][]

**MewMid**: I know it wasn't romantic or anything, but I wanted to get this posted! Please, R and R if you liked it!

**R and R! :D**


	41. Zakuro x Pai x Mint

Description: Mint can't stand Pai because he's with Zakuro. Mint is constantly asking Zakuro about her relationship, and Mint finally snaps and decides to take it out on Pai.

Rating: T+ Cursing.

MewMid: I know this isn't really a crack 'pairing' it's more of a...Crack 'scenario'... XD And I have no idea where else I would post it because it isn't worth it's own seperate story.

* * *

"It is not true love that is blind, but jealousy."

-Lawrence Durrell

Mint huffed as she brushed passed Ichigo, she was in no mood for the ditzy red head today. Her head pounded with an unforgiving headache. After changing into her cafe uniform, she reluctantly walked back into the main part of the cafe.

Zakuro had just entered the cafe, she was already dressed and just walked in with a purse. After putting her purse in her locker, she joined the other girls in the main part of the cafe. Mint was brewing tea in the kitchen, but could see into the main room through the serving window.

Keiichiro was left of her, fixing some pastries and preparing the food. Lettuce flipped the closed sign to open, and the girls awaited the first customer of the day. Ichigo couldn't help but notice that Mint was gawking openly at Zakuro as she worked. The red head rolled her eyes at the bird mew she thought her blind admiration for Zakuro was ridiculous.

After about two hours, the cafe got rather busy, but then slowed down just enough so the girls weren't rushed. It was about 9:30a.m.

Ichigo let out a groan when three people entered the cafe together. Mint looked up from her own table to see Pai, Kish, and Tart enter the cafe. She grit her teeth when she saw Pai. She hated this alien. Mint took a deep breath and lowered her gaze to her tea cup in front of her.

Kish immediately began flirting and bothering Ichigo, and Purin was all over Tart. Zakuro walked up and sat at a small table with Pai, after kissing his cheek.

Mint clenched the tea cup as she watched Zakuro talk with him. She hated that Zakuro loved him, and gave him all of her attention. Mint admired her the most, and has never tried to kill her, why didn't Zakuro love her?

The bird mew felt a ton of different emotions at the moment. She was hurt, by Zakuro ignoring her to speak with him. She was angry at Pai for taking the wolf mew away from her. Mint was also confused about what Pai could provide Zakuro that she couldn't. He was an alien, had no money for Earth, and lived in space. Mint huffed as Ichigo brushed passed her table, mumbling about how she didn't work.

Zakuro got up after talking to Pai for a bit to serve one of her tables. After that, she went into the kitchen to speak with Keiichiro. Pai got up and stood outside the hall that led to the locker rooms. Zakuro smiled at him and nodded when she walked passed toward the locker room after speaking to Keiichiro about something. Mint stood up and walked over to Pai,

"What's going on? What's Zakuro onee-chan doing?"

Pai seemed uninterested in Mint completely, "She's taking the day off." He said coldly, still looking passed the bird girl. Mint fumed, she couldn't believe it. Zakuro had only ever left work early for job obligations, and now she was taking time off to spend with Pai.

"Listen Pai!" Mint snapped looking up at the tall alien, Pai looked down at her, a bored expression on his face. "-You need to let Zakuro go! You can't provide for her like I can! She doesn't need someone like you! So leave her alone and stay away from her."

Pai almost allowed a small amused smile to appear on his face, "I believe she has already chosen. Excuse me." Pai walked passed Mint without a second glance and up to Zakuro as she walked down the hall. Mint looked out into the cafe to see Ichigo and Lettuce staring at her with confused expression. Ichigo mouthed words to her, asking what she was doing.

Pai and Zakuro walked passed Mint, they weren't touching or holding hands, but Mint knew he had her heart. The bird girl hung her head, she hated Pai more than anyone.

[][][][][]

MewMid: Haha, well I don't care for Mint, so I don't feel sorry for her. Zakuro is way too stoic and cold for Mint, and the two would argue. Haha, Sorry it was so short, I don't like the couple Mint x Zakuro... ^^;

R and R please!


	42. Keiichiro x Ichigo version 2 T plus rate

Description: Keiichiro has a dream about Ichigo, and he can't help but act strange around her for the rest of the day.

Rating: M at the beginning, but then just T.

MewMid: Lets face it, Keiichiro and Ichigo are hot, so them together is hot too. xD I know I'm crazy. Please, enjoy!

[][][][][][][][][][]

His breath tightened as she ran her fingers over his waistline. His bare skin was tickled by the light touch. Her hands were warm on his stomach. His cheeks flushed pink as her brown eyes stared down at his exposed body. Keiichiro reached up and gently took her hand, her red hair fell around her face like a beautiful curtain. Her small seductive smile made him smile. Ichigo leaned down and placed a light kiss on his lips, his smile widened. His chocolate brown hair was sprawled over the pillow behind his head.

"Just relax…"

Her tone was quiet and sweet, she ran her hands over his front side and down below his waist. Keiichiro couldn't help but tense up when her hands found their way over his manhood. Her legs were on either side of him, her soft skin rubbing against his.

"Are you…sure about this?"

His words were hesitant and concerned. Ichigo laid her entire body on top of his and their noses touched, her cheeks were a little bit flushed. The cat girl exhaled slowly, calming herself,

"I am.. but… please… be gentle."

Keiichiro smiled warmly and hugged her small body close to his, "I will always hold you dear Ichigo."

Ichigo blushed and kissed him softly. Keiichiro returned the kiss, and relaxed. But the moment didn't last, a loud ringing noise buzzed his ears.

_ -beeeep- -beeeeeep- _

The brunette jerked awake in his bed, his body in a cold sweat ands heart racing. He glanced over at his nightstand, there was an alarm clock beeping loudly. Keiichiro sighed and sat up, his body was shaky and nervous. His face was red and he felt anxious. Keiichiro got up and got dressed and made his way down to the cafe. But when the mews showed up, he couldn't help but feel nervous around them.

Of all the girls to come into the kitchen, Ichigo walked in. Keiichiro felt his cheeks turn pink, he kept his eyes down on the cheesecake he was working on. Ichigo sighed loudly and sat down at the small table in the kitchen,

"Oh jeez, what a morning. I was almost late."

Keiichiro chuckled, his tone was shaky and made it obvious that he was nervous "Well, it's good to see you."

Ichigo giggled and leaned back in the chair, "You okay Akasaka-san?"

"Yeah! Of course, I'm- I'm fine!"

He didn't turn around to face her, he couldn't believe he had that dream about her. Of all people, Ichigo! He had never had his problem in the past, but now he felt very guilty. Keiichiro took a shaky breath, he didn't notice Ichigo get up. She walked over and peeked over his arm while he was working. Keiichiro flinched when he noticed her standing right beside him. Ichigo chuckled and smiled up at him,

"Did I startle you Akasaka-san?"

Keiichiro smiled weakly down at her, "Just a little bit Momomiya-san."

Ichigo elbowed him playfully and happily bounced out of the kitchen as Ryou made his way into the room. Ryou gave her a confused glance when she brushed passed him. Keiichiro took a deep breath and returned to the cheesecake. Ryou gave him strange look, even though his back was turned.

"Keiichiro, You all right?"

Keiichiro nodded and turned to smile at his friend, "Yes, just a bit anxious today."

"Why?"

Ryou asked casually, taking a sip of his coffee. The brunette bit his lip, he wasn't sure if he should tell Ryou what happened, especially since it was Ichigo.

"I- I had a… Troublesome dream last night… It made me a bit… anxious."

Ryou chuckled, "Really now? What happened?"

Keiichiro shook his head and smiled at his friend, "Nothing in particular really. I can't really remember all the details anyway."

[][][][][][]

MewMid: Aha, that's exactly how I want it to be. I really like Keiichiro x Ichigo. x3

R and R please! No one is reviewing anymore. T.T


	43. Ryou x Zakuro

Description: Zakuro has always been one for solitude, but what if a certain blond haired manager challenges her.

Rating: T

MewMid: I found the perfect song for Zakuro and Ryou, and here it is,_ Everyday is Exactly the Same_, by Nine Inch Nails.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

The day hadn't been too far out of the ordinary. Everyone was in their usual routine. Zakuro sighed and handed a customer their check, and turned away. No words uttered. She walked back to the kitchen to fetch an order for another table. She was truly growing tired of this. Every day was the same. She went to the cafe, then went to photo-shoots, and was insanely busy on her one day off as well. The wolf girl grabbed the tray of sweets off of the counter and carried them out into the main part of the cafe.

_I believe I can see the future_

_As I repeat the same routine_

_I think I used to have a purpose_

She numbly dropped the tray onto a young couple's table. They gave her a strange look as she did so, but she paid them no mind. She felt lost in a way. She wasn't sure what to do anymore, or where to go.

_But then again_

_That might have been a dream_

_I think I used to have a voice_

Someone came out from the back of the cafe, the person briefly caught her eye as they paused in the large archway that led to the kitchen doors. Zakuro carried an empty tray back toward the kitchen, she caught the eyes of Shirogane. He was leaning against the frame of the archway, calmly looking out at everyone. How could he be so certain of everything in his life? Shirogane always seemed to have confidence in the girls, when even they didn't believe in themselves. He was far to certain. Zakuro brushed passed him with no emotion on her face.

_Now i never make a sound_

_I just do what I've been told_

_I really don't want them to come around again_

Ryou turned his head and watched her brush passed him silently. Her behavior always made him curious for some reason. Although he had developed a small crush on Ichigo at one point, the final battle was far over. Time changes people. He could smell Zakuro's scent, just like her name stated, she smelled like pomegranate. The blond took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

_Everyday is exactly the same_

_Everyday is exactly the same_

_There is no love here and there is no pain_

_Everyday is exactly the same_

He knew the girls would tire of the cafe, it had only been six months, and already they were growing irritated with one another. They were not friends before the project began, and the mew project is what dragged them together. He and Keiichiro were the reason they were forced to get along. He looked out and observed all the girl's behaviors. Ichigo was all giddy and bubbly, following Masaya around the cafe. The blond knew Masaya was leaving for england in a couple months, and Ichigo would be devastated. He knew Lettuce was enthralled in her studies, and Purin was infatuated with Tart since he came back to see her. Mint seemed far too distracted by her growing ballet career. But Zakuro, Ryou couldn't say what was going on in her life. She never shared with anyone. That lone wolf wouldn't open up to anyone.

_I can feel their eyes are watching_

_In case I loose myself again_

_Sometimes I think I'm happy here_

The violet haired girl walked passed him out into the cafe to serve another table. He could smell her again. He couldn't explain his feelings for the wolf girl. Perhaps it was just lust that made him wonder about her.

Zakuro could feel the managers eyes on her as she served a table. She felt it wasn't in a lecherous way, but in an interested manner. He was trying to figure her out. She knew it. Shirogane always did that to people, he would stare at them and try and understand what they were thinking, as if he were trying to read their thoughts. The wolf girl couldn't concentrate on the order she was taking down and knew she probably didn't write down the right thing.

Her body felt nervous all over, her body trembling slightly with anxiety. Why did his eyes make her do this? Zakuro didn't want to admit it, but she was afraid of having someone try to get to know her. She didn't like opening up to people, they just ended up hurting her.

_Sometimes, yet I still pretend_

_I can't remember how this got started_

_But I can tell you exactly how it will end_

Ryou sighed, he was so curious about her. It was driving him insane. He had a problem. Her mysterious self had made him quite interested in a matter of a few days. He had first began pondering about what Zakuro did in her spare time after having a dream about her. It was nothing explicit, but he was at dinner with her, and they were much older. Since that night he had been curious about her, and wanted to know more. But Zakuro kept her distance, not wanting anyone to approach. She shoved away all forms of human comfort.

The violet haired girl's eyes were suddenly on his, his heart raced. Her dark eyes had a way of pulling you in, no matter how angry or cold they looked. He knew there was hurt and pain inside that facade of ice, it was just buried, deep beneath the snow. Her gaze shifted as she passed him for the second time, obviously getting another order. Ryou's body seemed to cool down. Had he gotten that nervous by making eye contact with her? What was it about her that made his body grow warm and his muscles freeze.

_Everyday is exactly the same_

_Everyday is exactly the same_

_There is no love here and there is no pain_

_Everyday is exactly the same'_

Zakuro waited behind Shirogane for the order to come up through the window. Her hands felt clammy and her muscles were tense. Those bright eyes. They held such knowledge and light, it was like, an angel reaching out to her. Zakuro closed her eyes, trying to push out his eyes from her thoughts. She felt silly, an angel? No. Ryou was just another guy. Just another person to a crowd.

Her eyes shot open and she tensed up even further when a hand gently grabbed her shoulder. Ryou leaned down beside her ear,

"Would you come downstairs?"

Zakuro was silent for a few moments and slowly nodded, her voice not cooperating. Her mouth hung slack as he walked away, and disappeared down the staircase. She slowly turned and looked the way he went, and glanced out to see if anyone was watching her. Her body felt nervous as she looked out, as if she had been caught doing something wrong.

The wolf mew turned and made her way down the stairs, unsure of why he had summoned her.

_I'm writing on a little piece of paper_

_I'm hoping someday you might find_

_I'll hide it behind something_

The wolf girl entered the basement office-like room that Ryou had to himself. Only that large computer glowed in the darkness, he was standing in front of it, not facing her. But when the door closed behind her, he turned around to face the wolf girl.

"Yes?"

She asked, her words not as bitter as usual.

Ryou took a deep breath, she subconsciously walked over closer to him and the light from the computer. She looked down at it, there was various information about the girls on there.

"I just wanted to talk."

He said calmly, looking over at her, a slight smile playing on his lips. Zakuro felt confused, but didn't let it show, "About what?" Her tone was a bit more cold than it was before. She wasn't sure what he was getting at, or why he would pull her out of work just to talk.

"I feel like I don't know you."

_They won't look behind_

_I am still inside here_

_A little bit comes bleeding through_

Zakuro felt her knees quiver ever so slightly, she didn't like it when people tried to get to know her. Her heart beat quicker in her chest as she looked over at him. He was just slightly taller than her, but just by a little bit.

"You don't."

She said bitterly, looking down at the computer screen to avoid his big eyes. Ryou kept his eyes on her face, he took a deep breath. There it was. Her scent again.

"I'd like to."

Those few words made Zakuro more uncomfortable and she shifted her weight slightly and looked back up at him, her eyes icy once again. In these few words exchanged, Zakuro couldn't answer the questions she had. Why was he doing this? What did he want? Why all of a sudden does he want to get to know her?

"Why?"

"Because, everyone knows you're a loner, and I don't want to change you or make you uncomfortable, but I have a confession to make."

Zakuro stared at him intently, the light shining just the right way on his elegant jawline as he looked back down at the computer. He seemed very uncomfortable all of a sudden, it slightly amused her. He was like a teenage boy talking to his crush. She silently awaited his answer.

"I've grown quite… attracted to you, and unimaginably curious about you."

Zakuro felt her cheeks grow warm, she clenched her jaw, trying to fight the silly blush.

_I wish this could have been any other way_

_But I just don't know- I don't know what else I can do!_

Her cheeks kept growing warmer, and it didn't help that he looked back at her with a warm smile. Ryou kept smiling at her, he was intrigued by her face, it showed a whirlwind of emotions. The blond leaned a little closer to her, Zakuro was frozen. She looked as though she was about to yell and outburst, but her eyes fell to his lips slowly. Her expression slightly softened as he leaned to where their noses touched.

Her cold eyes glared into his eyes for a moment, and she leaned back just a bit. Ryou reached up with his left hand and gently trailed his fingertips down her cheeks,

"It's okay."

He said softly, leaning in, Zakuro's expression softened and she didn't move as he brushed his lips against hers. Zakuro's furious eyes were soft and seemed quite interested, she slowly returned the kiss. The blond was pleasantly surprised as she leaned into it, and slowly put her hands on his chest. Ryou reached out and pulled her into a warm embrace, she blushed, but it was too dark to see. Ryou smiled through the kiss at her,

"See?"

He murmured, keeping their noses touching. Zakuro couldn't understand what made her want to give in, but she did. Her body shook with nervous energy, and she felt guilt for what was going on. But she was caught up in the moment, and his tight embrace and gentle touch made her want to give in. It was all because of his eyes. Those bright, hopeful, angelic eyes pulled her in.

_Everyday is exactly the same_

_Everyday is exactly the same_

_There is no love here and there is no pain_

_Everyday is exactly the same_

Perhaps every day at the cafe wasn't the same. Well, not anymore.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: I was actually in the mood for something a bit sexier, but after hearing this song in my car, I decided it was perfect.

Please R and R! No one reviews nowadays… T.T


	44. Mint x Ryou

Description: Mint is about to have a large ball at her house, she has a new rival. Her name is Tea. Tea is beautiful as far as Mint can tell, and she is afraid that Tea will be the talk of the ball rather than herself and her own families accomplishments. She decides she has to invite a good looking guy, since Keiichiro is busy with Zakuro, she gets stuck with Ryou. The night turns out better than she expected.

Rating: T just in case…

Couple: MintxRyou

MewMid: You all thought I was dead huh? ;) Think again! I'm back and writing! I have just a bit of time before classes start, so check out my updates. And if you like Bleach and TMM, check out my fic "After Death" I guarantee it's worth reading.

[][][][][][]

The decorations were in the process of being set up. It looked like a winter wonderland. Everyone was going to be in blue or white, and it was a ball to celebrate the merging of her fathers company with another large company. The blue haired girl groaned, she knew she had to find a guy to go with her. She had asked Keiichiro, but it turns out he was going to dinner with Zakuro tomorrow night. Mint huffed, she only had one choice left… unless she wanted to go alone.

The cafe was quiet, it was after hours and only Ryou was there. Keiichiro was grocery shopping and picking up shipments of ingredients for the cafe. The blond man was reading a report from Pai with information about their planets progress. Kish, Pai, and Tarts planet was almost done being fixed with the mew aqua, Ryou asked if Pai could send him updates. He turned his head when he heard the door to the basement open. He turned in the rolling chair,

"Back already Keiichiro?"

He paused when he saw Mint standing before him, she had an amused expression on her face.

"I'm not Keiichiro silly. I'm here to ask you a favor Shirogane."

Ryou nodded and leaned back in the chair, a smirk on his face, "All right, fire away."

She felt slightly embarrassed for having to ask her boss to go with her, "I'm having a Winter Wonderland Ball tomorrow night at my house at 7pm and I need a date, would you mind coming?"

Ryou looked confused, he stood up and walked over to her, his hand now in his pockets, "You want me to go?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

He chuckled and shrugged, "Nah its all right. Sorry Mint, I don't think I'm interested. I have some things to do around the cafe and a few reports to go through from Pai."

Mint felt flustered and upset with the man, She felt he was lying to her to get out of it, "You don't have to lie Shirogane, if you aren't interested in such a high class event just say so."

She turned on her heel and exited the room, her cheeks flushing pink on the way out. She was mad with him, and felt embarrassed for being stood up like that. Ryou frowned as she left, he felt guilty. He turned and slowly slunk back into the chair, leaning back and staring at the doorway. Ichigo was about to leave for england to be with Masaya. It had been almost a year since the final battle with Deep Blue, and he still held onto his crush on her. Ryou took a deep breath, he felt stupid now that he sat and thought about it.

No matter what he did, the girl wouldn't love him. Masaya was , and they would probably get married someday. He bit his lip and his gaze fell to the floor.

It was the day of the party and the decorations were all set. The maids were bringing out the food as guests began arriving. Mint mingled accordingly. She felt ashamed to not have a date, so she would lie and say he was on his way when people asked where her date was. Her rival arrived, Tea was tall with long dark brown hair and sage green eyes. Men always fancied her, she had more curves and the beautiful face to go along with it. Mint grumbled to herself, she hated this girl. She was the daughter of the CEO of the company her father just had a merger with. Mint's father had encouraged her to become friends with the girl, but Mint couldn't stomach being around her.

The girl only mingled with men, ignoring women and intimidating them the entire party. She even would go flirt and mingle with married men. This girl was hated by the women at the party and loved by the men. Mint walked over to grab a drink,

"How irritating."

She whispered to herself. Someone tapped on her shoulder lightly, the bird girl turned around with a sweet smile on her face, then froze when she saw who it was.

"Hello Mint. I see you haven't changed a bit since we last met."

It was Tea. The brown haired beauty made Mint's stomach churn, she bit her tongue and tried to remain proper,

"Hello Miss Tea. Is there something you wanted or were you just gracing me with your wonderful presence?"

The words were like stones in her throat, Tea smiled a mischievous smile.

"I was actually wondering where your date was, it seems to me a short and flat girl such as yourself would have a thin lanky date to match. I see no such man here tonight. You come alone to your own ball?"

Her words stung like ice, Mint grit her teeth and clenched the glass her drink was in, "He's on his way. His flight was late."

Tea chuckled and narrowed her eyes at Mint, "Please tell me when this gentleman arrives, I'd love to meet him."

"I'm well aware. I know you can't keep away from any man at a party, married or not."

Tea walked away with a smirk on her face, her long sapphire colored silk gown dragging behind her. Mint scowled and glared at the back of her head, she always happened to know how to ruffle Mint's feathers. By this time, there were at least 120 of the 200 guests at her Ball. The Ballroom was enormous, but was filing up quickly. The bird girl continued to mingle, lying about her date, and continuously catching glimpses of Tea dancing with various men or flirting with them. It made her blood boil.

The mew started to feel more and more uncomfortable, everyone seemed to have their dates and many people were dancing, it made her feel shy and unsure of herself. Tea always knew how to intimidate her. Just as she thought that she saw the back of the brown haired girl's head, she was talking to a blond man. Wait. Mint started to walk though the crowd towards her to get a better look, was that who she thought it was? Mint saw his eyes. It was him. Ryou.

The blue haired girl was furious that Tea was talking to him, and yet, she was completely surprised to see him here. He was in a white tux with a teal undershirt, and a white rose in his front right pocket. Mint rushed over to the two, giving Ryou a confused look. Tea chuckled,

"Oh, my dear friend. Has your 'date' arrived?"

Mint ignored Tea for a moment, staring at Ryou, he winked at her and then grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"My dear Mint, I was wondering where you were."

Tea covered her mouth, not believing what was happening. Mint smiled inwardly, she decided it was time to rub it in Tea's face. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Ryou's shoulders and kissed his cheek in front of Tea, Ryou chuckled to himself.

"This is my date Tea. How was the flight Ryou?"

Ryou felt a tingle run up his spine, she had just called him by his first name, only Keiichiro did that. He chuckled and put his arm around her, looking at the brown haired girl,

"My flight was long, but I'm glad to be here with you now." Mint glared at Tea, who was totally dumbfounded. Ryou continued, "Shall we dance?"

Mint's face lit up in surprise and excitement, she would rub it in Tea's face that Ryou wasn't there to mingle with her. Tea scoffed and looked over at Mint,

"Have fun wench."

Mint rolled her eyes and then blushed when Ryou took her hands, "Lets dance. She'll be more jealous than she already is."

The two began dancing, a few people started to gawk in awe at the couple dancing. They were so elegant and proper, they flowed around the dance floor, Tea stifled her anger. She clenched her fists and glared at them. Mint felt ecstatic she could show off to Tea with Ryou.

"Thats your rival I take it?"

"Yes, thats her. She can't stand me, and I can't stand her."

Ryou laughed as they continued dancing, "Its a bit ridiculous, but I don't mind playing along."

Mint then remembered he had said he wasn't even going to come, she glanced up at his bright teal eyes.

"I thought you were busy and weren't coming?"

He shrugged slightly, a small smile still on his lips, "I decided to put off the reports. I felt bad and wanted to see what all this fuss was about."

She huffed and shook her head, "Well thanks, I appreciate it."

Tea surprised Mint by dancing with another man, he was older than her and they weren't nearly as good at dancing as Ryou and Mint. Tea's eyes were on Mint the whole time. If Mint ever had anything, Tea always wanted it, or the better version of it. Mint sighed,

"She's still glaring at me. She must really have liked you."

Ryou looked over at Tea to see the hateful look, "She is. Don't worry about her."

Tea blew a kiss at Ryou over the shoulder of the man she was dancing with, Ryou looked away as if he didn't see her. Mint stared down at Ryou's collar, her thoughts wandering.

"Why are you keeping your head down?"

Mint looked up at him, thrown off by his comment, she didn't know why, but she was getting a bit lost in the dance. She felt comfortable with him. Women were staring at them and cooing about how cute they looked or how romantic they looked. Ryou glanced back over, Tea was no longer dancing with the man, her sage eyes were locked onto his. Ryou thought for a moment, this girl was relentless. He then paused their dancing,

"I'm going to get a drink. I'll bring one for you if you want."

"Sure, thanks."

Mint tinkered with her hair, making sure her curls were still bouncy and cute. She had let her hair down for the party, and had a silk white bow on a large headband encrusted with jewels. She smiled to herself as she observed Ryou getting the drinks, he was the perfect date for this event. Mint glanced over and saw that no one was on the balcony. She made her way through the people and out onto the quiet balcony. There was a soft breeze in the cool air. It was the beginning of fall, the air was finally cooling off. The bird mew took a deep breath of fresh air, this ball wasn't turning out so bad.

Tea saw Mint out on the balcony and immediately closed in on Ryou. She walked up next to him, brushing his arm intentionally. Ryou looked over at her, she had her eyes narrowed at him in a seductive way, but at the same time it was a little overbearing.

"Can I help you Miss Tea?"

"You might be able to Shirogane. I'm frightfully bored with these other men, none of them seem to have what it takes to be with me. You on the other hand, are quite handsome and a great dancer. Mint was lucky to have found you first. I was wondering if you had a moment to speak with me."

Ryou resisted the urge to frown, this girl was trying to hard to make Mint mad and it was starting to get on his nerves as well. He took a breath,

"I'm talking to you now, I'm afraid I only have a moment, I'm getting a drink for Mint."

Tea chuckled, "She's preoccupied, no worries. Can we speak in private?"

Ryou laughed and shook his head, "No, I'm well aware that what you're interested in is not just a private conversation. Excuse me."

Tea felt completely surprised, her mouth dropped open as he picked up Mints drink and turned away from her. She grabbed his shoulder to try once more,

"Are you sure? I mean, not to be inappropriate but Mint is such a low class ruffian, why not come see what a high class lady is like?"

Ryou smiled at her, "Miss Tea, you're beautiful and completely wealthy and can have anything you want in the world I'm sure, but what you wont get is another minute of my attention. Mint is an amazing girl, and I'm going to get back to her because you're still only half the woman she is."

Tea was frozen, her mouth flew to cover her mouth, she let him go and turned away and walked off into the crowd. No one spoke to her that way, ever. Ryou chuckled to himself and made his way out to the patio,

"Hey, you're looking lonely."

Mint smiled and turned around to face him,

"I appreciate you coming Shirogane. I can't stand Tea and its high time I got ahead of her again."

The blond shook his head and handed her the drink, "Don't worry about her anymore. Things should be fine, hopefully she'll leave you alone."

Mint shrugged, "She never seems to back off. But its all right, I had a good time dancing with you."

Ryou reached out and fluffed her hair staring into her eyes with a genuine smile, "Night's not over yet."

[][][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: Eh, I thought it was cute. Just an idea that popped into my head.


	45. Zakuro x Ryou version 2

Description: Zakuro runs into Ryou at the beach one day months after the mew project ended. Ryou and her go for a walk and talk a little, then they end up on a desolate part of the beach as the sun is going down. The two get close to one another.

Rating: T

Couple: RyouxZakuro, RyouxIchigo (hinted)

[][][][][][][][][][]

"Only in spontaneity can we be who we truly are."

-John McLaughlin

A beautiful girl sat on the beach, sitting on a soft towel, a fruity drink by her side. The oldest mew had just finished her latest photoshoot, it was in a nearby ice cream parlor as an advertisement for them. Since the end of the final battle, she had started helping the smaller businesses by doing ads for them, but she did high end fashion shoots as well. She was relaxing on the nearby beach after the shoot. It was warm and the sun was golden as it lowered in the sky, sunset would be in an hour she guessed.

A surfer caught her eye as she relaxed, he looked familiar. Zakuro stared through her dark sunglasses out at the man on the board, before she could see his face he crashed into a wave and was swallowed up by the water. The wolf girl shook her head, didn't matter. She looked into her magazine, observing various models and how they posed. She shook her head at a few of them, amateurs.

"H-Hey!"

Someone was talking to her, she took a deep breath and looked up at the person. It was a young man and he was with a friend. She just stared at them as if they had said nothing. He smiled at her,

"You're Zakuro Fujiwara right?"

The violet haired girl just sighed and nodded, "Yes thats me."

"You're amazing I love all the stuff you do. You're just as pretty in person!"

The girl just looked back down at her magazine, "Thanks."

The boy seemed thrown off, his friend shook his head and walked off. The two boys walked away disappointed, they had expected more.

"So what do you do besides scare off young teenage boys?"

That voice was familiar. Zakuro looked up, he wasn't in front of her, she turned around and saw Ryou. She stared for a few moments, he was shirtless and holding a surfboard. Was Ryou the surfer she had caught herself looking at? She felt sheepish.

"Hey Shirogane."

She said blandly, staring up at him, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Ryou smiled at her, she felt her stomach flutter slightly, it was such a handsome smile. She hadn't seen him in at least six months, she hadn't worked for him in almost a year. Zakuro wouldn't admit she missed seeing him.

The blond man sat his surf board down on the ground beside her, sitting on top of it. Zakuro observed him quietly, not wanting give away the fact she was embarrassed about checking him out. Ryou's grin widened,

"So whats new? Haven't seen you in a while."

She regained her composure and allowed a slight smile to appear on her face. The wolf girl responded calmly,

"Just keeping busy with my career. How is Akasaka?"

"He's good, still running the cafe. He's got new employees, he's quite popular with them too. So what are you doing tonight?"

Zakuro felt taken aback by his question, she shook the feeling, no reason to be like this. It was only Ryou. Why was she feeling and acting weird? She set down her magazine in her lap,

"N-Nothing I don't think. Why?"

He nodded his head and stood up, she couldn't help but notice the glisten of water on his muscular frame. The girl felt shy about staring like this, she looked up at his face.

"Lets go for a walk and catch up."

The eldest mew stood up, grabbing her towel and carrying her magazine with her. Ryou grabbed his board and motioned for her to follow him, and the two began walking down the beach. The two walked for what felt like hours, talking about various things. News, their jobs, how the others were doing, she didn't want to admit it, but she was having a good time catching up with him. While he was telling her about the other girls, she couldn't help but look at his face. Ryou's eyes were set ahead of them, he was very handsome, she didn't remember this about him.

Perhaps it was just that he gave her more attention now, he wasn't after Ichigo anymore. He hadn't mentioned her except once in passing about how she moved away to England to be with Masaya months ago. Ryou turned his head to face her, a small smile on his face. Zakuro felt drawn in by his eyes, she looked ahead of her nervously. The wolf girl kicked herself mentally, she couldn't believe she just made it so obvious. Ryou nudged her,

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Just getting lost in thought."

Ryou stopped walking, the sun was a burning orange now and lit the beach just slightly. Zakuro sighed and stopped to turn and face him. He was dead handsome as far as she remembered, but she had never really had a lot of alone time with him. She liked this.

"You're a bad liar."

He said calmly setting down his board. Zakuro stared at him, what was he doing? Why did he put it down? He looked out to the water, the waves were small and barely rolling in, his voice was soothing,

"Lets sit here for a while."

Zakuro turned to look out at the water, as if he had pulled what he said from the ocean. She then realized there was no one around them. How had she missed this? They were the only two around here, she could see people far in the distance, but no one close enough to make them out. She felt a little on edge, was he pulling something?

"All right."

She said numbly, rolling out her towel on the sand. Ryou smiled and stared at her as she did so. He couldn't help but think of how pretty Zakuro was in this light. She wore a two piece silver swimsuit, her hair pulled into a messy bun that was sliding off the back of her head, her bangs messy around her face. Ryou chuckled and looked back out at the water, this caught her attention.

"What?"

Those bright aqua eyes looked up at her, she stood before him looking down at he man.

"Nothing. Just thinking to myself, thinking I may be in trouble later."

Zakuro sat down on the towel beside him, giving him a confused glance.

"Why is that?"

Ryou looked over at her, he wasn't smiling anymore. He had an intent expression, the two stared at each other for a few moments. Zakuro felt her heart beat quicker, why was this happening? Ryou then scooted of his board and over to the towel next to her, she felt herself smiling. It was hard to fight her smile, she couldn't help but stare into his bright eyes. Ryou was sitting close to her now, he leaned in close to her face. Zakuros mouth dropped open a little, she felt herself wanting this.

The wolf girls thoughts were scrambled, although he was attractive, she used to work with him! Zakuro's eyes were wide as he smiled and kissed her. She didn't resist, and it took her a moment to return the sweet gesture. She wondered what she was doing. Ryou reached up and put his hands on either side of her face, pressing his lips into hers more firmly. Zakuro felt overwhelmed, but she felt excited and nervous. Not many people made her feel like this, but he did for some reason. Her body wanted this, but her mind continued to overanalyze the situation.

He leaned towards her, she kept leaning back until she finally just laid down on the towel. The blond haired man laid on her, the two continued to explore each other's mouth. Never did Zakuro think she would be on a beach with her former boss coming onto her. He slid one hand down over her collarbone, his fingers pressing into her sun tan oiled skin firmly. Zakuro had her hands around his waist, hands trailing down his back. His back muscles were hard and chiseled, she kissed his cheek and then made her way to his neck. Ryou couldn't help but exhale slowly, he felt more excited than he should have been. After a minute or so of intimacy, Ryou paused. Zakuro froze, she thought perhaps he realized they shouldn't be doing this even thought they obviously wanted it.

His bright eyes gleamed down at her playfully, "You… Uhm… Want to get out of here?"

Zakuro stared at him in disbelief, was he honestly trying this? She felt mixed about it, did she want this? How would she feel about this tomorrow.. a week from now… where was this little fling even going? Zakuro took a deep breath and threw caution to the wind, it was here, it was now, she wanted this.

"I have a limo nearby, they could take us back to my place so we could get cleaned up if you like."

He grinned and kissed her once more passionate time, "All right then, lets go."

[][][][][][][][]

MewMid: Yayyy! More ZakuroxRyou! I hope everyone enjoyed it, thanks for reading. Please R and R! I want feedback! Thanks guys! :)


	46. Kish x Masaya

Description: The aliens fixed their planet, and came back to celebrate about a year after the final battle. Kish is on Earth one day, and is involved in a hit and run accident. It breaks his leg, and to his surprise, he is rescued by the person he doesn't want to be saved by. Kish realizes maybe this guy isn't so bad.

Couple: KishxMasaya (yes you read that correctly.)

Rating: K+ language,

[][][][][][][][][][]

The alien was by himself today, it was late afternoon. Golden light from the sun peeked over trees, barely making its way through the leaves. Kish had his hands in his pockets as he slowly made his way down the sidewalk, unaware of the events to come. He sighed, he just came to earth to vacation really, not to see Ichigo. He had begun to let her go, but still liked seeing her face every so often. The alien was on his way home, Pai had purchased them a four bedroom apartment and it allowed them to come visit the girls every so often.

Kish was the only one here this time, Pai was busy with a girl he planned on marrying back home, and Tart was off doing lord knows what. The green haired alien was on his way to the mall to grab some food, when people asked him about his ears, he would lie and say it was a birth defect, or that it was a new surgery that was being done in the US. Surprisingly, people bought it.

He turned and saw the light turn red, there were only two or three cars out so to him it didn't matter. Kish walked out into the road, his hands still in his pockets. His posture slouched as he looked down at the ground in front of him as he walked. Some sound struck him as odd, it was to his right side approaching him quickly. Kish slowly turned his head to look, before he could blink, he realized a car was about to run the light and he was in the way.

The alien had no time to think, his eyes wide like a deer in headlights. It was a medium sized car that hit him, it hit him in the side of the legs, slamming him onto the hood and forcing him to roll off to the side. He heard a scream from the inside of the car, and he was thrown on his stomach on the asphalt. The car screeched to a halt, but no one got out. Kish felt scared and shaken for a moment, then realized that there was blood on him. He rolled onto his back, taking a few shaky deep breaths. Turning his head to look at the car, he noticed no one got out. He attempted to sit up, but then he felt a rush of pain to his left leg.

A scream escaped his lips and he fell back down onto the asphalt, writhing in pain. The car suddenly changed gear and drove off as quick as it had hit him. Kish cursed and rolled on the ground, a middle aged couple got out of a nearby car from the other side of the light. The two rushed over,

"Oh are you all right?"

The woman cooed, diving down beside him, the husband immediately began looking over his leg. Kish clenched his teeth, it was the bone in his shin, he believed it was broken. Blood pooled around his left leg, another person got out of a nearby car. It was a teenage boy, he dove down on Kish's other side.

"Kish?"

The alien looked over, he almost didn't believe who it was. Masaya was kneeling beside him, he grabbed Kish's hand and looked down into his eyes with worry,

"Kish can you tell me what you can feel? Are you okay?"

Kish yanked his hand away from the boy, "Get the hell off me!"

The older couple backed away slightly at Kish's hostility. Masaya chuckled and smiled at them,

"It's okay, he's a friend of mine. I'll take him to the hospital. Thanks for your help!"

His tone was sweet like honey, they smiled and hesitantly left the two. Kish felt strange, he didn't know what to say. Masaya seemed to ignore him and put his arms under Kish's body.

"Kish this is gonna' hurt. Sorry."

Masaya lifted Kish up bridal style and carried him over to the car, Kish hissed,

"I don't need your fucking help."

Masaya just laughed it off and put him in the back seat of his car. He got in, and drove the injured alien towards the nearest hospital. Kish pondered to himself in the back seat, he fumbled with his fingers over the seatbelt in thought. He felt slightly guilty for ripping Masaya's head off, he was just trying to help. Kish's words were full of hesitation, they were like he was biting into a lemon,

"I'm… sorry about that. I…"

Masaya smiled slightly to himself, looking in the rearview to see the annoyed alien,

"It's all right Kish, I know you're hurting. I haven't seen you in a while, other than a hurt leg you look good."

Kish stared at his leg in an intense way, he felt confused, he had always treated this human like shit. He had never liked Masaya, and here the guy was, taking care of him. None of it made sense. The alien bitterly sat in the back seat, nothing else to say to the guy.

When they entered the hospital, a group of nurses brought a gurney and put Kish on it, Kish listened to Masaya as he told the story.

"This is my cousin, I was going to pick him up, he crossed the road to get into the car and someone ran the light and hit him. They took off, I didn't get a plate number. "

The alien grumbled, great, now everyone thought he was related to this idiot. This day was quickly turning into quite the shit storm as far as Kish was concerned. Masaya followed them and observed as his leg was set and put into a cast. After it was all said and done, the doctor told Masaya it was a minor break, but he had a cut that bled profusely making it appear worse than it looked. The hospital said Kish would be able to go home that night if he wanted to, even though they recommended he stayed there.

The black haired boy smiled as he entered Kish's room, Kish was loopy off of the morphine used for his injury. The alien stared at him, a very confused expression on his face.

"What do you want?"

Kish asked, he was trying not to laugh while looking at the human teen. Masaya chuckled and walked over beside him,

"You ready to go home? Or do you want to stay here?"

The green haired alien shook his head in a ridiculous manner, "Hella no I don't want to stay here. Lets… Lets leave… I wanna' leave."

Masaya laughed at the alien, his speech was slurred and he kept swaying as he talked. The teen boy reached over and helped the alien into a wheelchair that was left in the room. He ignored the alien as he babbled nonsense on the way to the car. Masaya checked him out of the hospital and drove him back to his own home. Kish groaned as Masaya wheeled him into his home,

"I don't live here… Whats… Whats goin' now?"

"Kish, you're really messed up from the medicine they gave you to ease the pain, I'm going to let you stay here."

Kish grumbled and swayed around, he ran a hand through his hair, "I'm not sleeping with you man, it's not… happening."

Masaya just chuckled and shrugged off the comment, taking the alien upstairs. He struggled to help Kish up the staircase, but he got him into his bedroom just fine. Kish flopped down on Masaya's bed, the alien just laid on his stomach, breathing deeply.

The black haired teen covered Kish in the blankets and pulled a chair up beside the bed. His words were kind,

"Kish, Tell me if you need anything, I'll be right here."

The alien moaned something unrecognizable and just laid there, he didn't move. Masaya just shrugged and grabbed one of the books he had been reading, he dug into it like a tick and sat beside the alien all night.

The next morning….

Green hair was mangled around his head and face, bright amber eyes opened and peered around at his surroundings. The alien lifted his head, he had been face first into a pillow, the bed smelled musky and nice. He wasn't sure what the smell was from but he liked it, it calmed him. Kish turned over and looked beside him, he froze. Was he seeing this guy? Masaya was beside him asleep in a chair. The alien shook his head and looked around,

"Oh shit."

He had stayed the night with this guy. Kish had a look of pure disgust on his face as he looked over at the sleeping human. He couldn't believe he was here, why had Masaya brought him here? The green haired alien shook his thoughts and moved to get up, a surge of pain rushed up his leg. He winced and looked down, a cast? He faintly remembered being at the hospital, he groaned and put his face in his hands. This was going to be a long weekend. But maybe, just maybe, the alien looked over at him, maybe this kid wasn't such a bad guy after all.

[][][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: Kish and Masaya! Yay! This one wasn't too fluffy, I may or may not make a second part to this.


	47. Kish x Ryou

Description: Kish and Ryou start to have a relationship of sorts, they keep each other company since everyone is gone. They both stop and wonder how things got to be where they are.

Couple: Kish x RyouRating: T- Kissing

MewMid: It is very OOC for me to write, but hey, I think they're hot together. Enjoy!

[][][][][][][][][][][]

"No one ever loved anyone the way that person wanted to be loved." -Mignon McLaughlin

Messy green hair was sprawled out on the white pillow. Sleepy amber eyes opened and peered across the bed, it was empty. The alien lifted his head and turned the other way. There was a blond man sitting in front of him, not facing him. A computer screen was lit up with some data.

"Mhhmmm, What are you doing?"

The blond turned his head, his bright aqua eyes locking on the aliens. The two stared at each other for a brief moment.

"Ordering some products for the cafe. We're almost out of some stock. You going to get up?"

A sly smile crossed Kish's lips,

"Probably not."

Ryou huffed and clicked out of the window he had open on the computer. Things were strange now. He wasn't really sure how he had gotten to this point in his life.

Kish had come down and poked his nose around the cafe out of boredom. Ichigo had moved to England to be with Masaya. Mint was abroad with a ballet group from Europe, Zakuro, too, was abroad but doing modeling. Lettuce was in a prestigious university up in the north part of Japan. Purin was spending all of her time with Tart and worrying about her high school life. Keiichiro was still around occasionally. He had taken a trip to the United states to teach at a culinary institute, but would fly back every so often to visit.

Ryou still ran the cafe, a new slough of teenage girls worked at the cafe. None of the new workers knew of the mew project, or about the aliens. Kish was around constantly. He wore a cloaking device that Pai had designed to hide his ears from the public. Behind closed doors, Kish would remove it. Ryou wasn't sure why, but the two of them started keeping each other company. Ryou didn't understand how he and Kish had become so close. The two had been opening up and sharing their life stories, somehow developing a relationship. The two seemed to be the complement of one another.

Kish was a bit needy, he liked contact, and was a bit more emotional than Ryou. The cafe owner was a bit more distant, he didn't like contact quite as much as Kish, and he was secretive about his past.

"What are you thinking about?"

Ryou snapped back into reality and stared into the aliens eyes.

"It's Sunday so I guess I have nothing really to do. The cafe is closed."

The alien smirked in a playful way, rolling over onto his back. Kish had no shirt, his pale skin seemed to blend with the blinding white sheets. His body was thin and wiry, but had some tone to his muscles.

Ryou stood up and sort of moseyed over to the edge of the about Kish intrigued him, he liked the alien. He liked the aliens thin muscled frame, and the way his gold eyes were constantly full of lust and playfulness. Ryou sat down on the edge of the bed, it had been about a year since the final battle.

Kish and Ryou had started this strange routine about four months back. Ryou was the one who made the first move. He had brushed against Kish a few times, the two ended up kissing once in this same office.

The blond leaned down and got close to the aliens face, the messy green hair bent in every direction. Kish's playful smirk remained on his lips, taunting the older blond. The alien reached up with one hand and tangled his bony hand into the metallic blond hair. Ryou twisted his face into a smirk as well, the two crashed heads into each other, lips pressed together like fire licking the air.

The first time they kissed was awkward to be quite frank. The two of them were at the computer, Ryou was showing him all the information he had about their race and planet. The two seemed to get lost in their conversation and they froze looking at each other, bringing on the first awkward kiss. Their relationship skyrocketed from there.

The human climbed on top of Kish, laying on him, holding the alien's hands down to the mattress above his head. Kish leaned up and nipped at Ryou's bottom lip, driving the blond into a frenzy. Sharp hip bones rubbed, Ryou's chest pressed down on Kish's less broad one. Ryou breathed heavily as the alien leaned up and nipped and kissed the entire side of his neck. They both could feel each other's excitement and pressed against each other harder, moving against each other slightly.

They were already in bed together on their second 'date'. The two kept their 'relationship' private completely, because neither of them quite understood it. They both had been quite infatuated with the same girl. They both had wanted a shot at Ichigo, but then never realized they could do without her until she wasn't around. Ryou had always been a bit curious about men, but not quite into them as he was women. Kish had never even stopped to think about it, even though he came across quite feminine.

The alien's sensitive ears picked up a faint sound,

"You hear that?"

Ryou shook his head, far to preoccupied with what was in front of him. Kish chuckled and went back to tracing his long fingers on his partners lower abdomen.

Outside the door, a young teenage girl approached the entryway. She paused when she heard rustling of blankets and a chuckle. The girl stood quietly outside the door, not wanting anyone to know she was there, even though she had come up to change her schedule with her boss. Slowly she covered her mouth to silence her breathing and put her ear to the door.

Kish slid his fingers inside the edge of the front of Ryou's pants, a toothy grin plastered on his face. Ryou exhaled in a fuss, he supported his body with one hand and slid the other firmly over Kish's jaw. He took a firm grasp on his jaw and held Kish's face still. Kish stuck his tongue out and chuckled.

The girl resisted the urge to gasp, someone is in there with her boss. She never thought of her boss having someone over at the cafe when all the girls were gone. Most of the girls had crushes on their hot blond boss, but here he was with someone. She was no exception. She felt slightly disappointed, a small frown appeared on her lips as she took a few steps away from the door.

Kish and Ryou kept their relationship down low, no one knew who Kish was. No one had any clue about the two of them behind closed doors. The alien and the cafe owner, they had quite the secret romance going on behind the scenes. Perhaps the two broken individuals were perfect for each other, who knew?

[][][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: Idk, I was asked to write this a while back… I just recently had inspiration for it. Simple and Sweet. :) I think the two are hot and awesome together, and I hope everyone enjoyed it! R and R!

More couples requests please! 3


	48. Mint x Kish Version 2

Description: Kish pokes his nose around the cafe late one afternoon and stumbles into Mint. Kish tells her he's bored and that she should come on an adventure with him. Although she doesn't want to, Kish never really leaves anyone an option.

Rating: K+

Couple: Kish x Mint

MewMid: Okaaay, I'll do a sweet Mint x Kish. Hope everyone likes it!

[][][][][][][][][][]

"A true leader always keeps and element of surprise up his sleeve, which others cannot grasp but which keeps his public excited and breathless."

-Charles de Gaulle

The afternoon was sunny and warm, a slight breeze keeping the temperature comfortable. Spring was one of the most beautiful seasons in this region in Japan. A rogue alien flew between trees in a small forest, he had just been poking around today. He had been out admiring Earth's natural features, but he was starting to get bored being alone all day. He flew up towards a familiar area, a tall pink building peered above the trees ahead of him.

A small smile appeared on his face, he knew the girls were working, but why not go pester them while he alien flew up and when he came into the clearing behind the cafe, he saw a familiar sight. There was a small staff table out behind the cafe, only one mew sat there. Kish landed softly and walked up behind her, her dark blue hair shone in the bright afternoon sunlight.

She paused and turned around slowly, she flinched and yelped when she saw him, dropping her tea cup. Mint seethed as the alien chuckled and walked out in front of her, placing his hands on the table and leaning on it.

"Hey girl! What's up?"

Mint picked up the empty tea cup from the ground and placed it on the table daintily, she stuck out her bottom lip in protest.

"You scared the day lights out of me you stupid alien!"

The silly grin on the aliens face remained as he stared down at her. Mint shook her head and took the cup and wiped it with a small napkin. She looked up at his annoyingly cheerful face,

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well I was just poking around, admiring the landscape and got a little bored. Flying around alone is no fun you know?"

Mint shrugged and set the cup down, putting her hands down on her lap. Her tone calmed a bit,

"I guess I know what you mean, but I don't fly around for fun."

Kish nodded and looked around, "Forgot you're the bird girl, you can fly too. Cool!"

Mint looked him up and down, something seemed different about Kish. He didn't come across as pathetic and desperate, he seemed more open and cheerful. He looked back down at her, she didn't want to admit it, but he had intriguing eyes. His eyes glowed like the sunbeams through an old window. He smiled and tilted his head,

"What's so interesting?"

She felt a rush of panic, how embarrassing, she had been caught staring.

"Nothing, just thinking about something."

He chuckled and stared back at her as she looked away,

"So why are you out here alone if I could ask?"

The girl stood up, rubbing her hands down the front of her dress as if to brush off dust.

"I'm not alone, I am on my lunch break. The other girls are eating inside, Ichigo and Purin were driving me nuts so I came out here for peace and quiet."

The alien chuckled and lifted his hands in surrender,

"Oh okay! Jeez! Didn't know you were so touchy."

Mint took a deep breath and turned to walk back inside ignoring him, Kish reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her. Her head turned and her eyes met his, they stared for a moment, he had a wide toothy smile on his face.

"Wanna see something amazing?"

The girl looked down at his hand and back up to him, a skeptical expression on her face. She thought about how much longer she had on her lunch break and slowly turned to face him, curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Well, I-"

She gasped as the green haired alien rushed forward, turning her around, and wrapping his arms around her waist. He lifted her off the ground and she let out a yelp as he flew off into the woods,

"What the hell are you doing? Kish put me down!"

She demanded, grabbing his wrists furiously. He laughed and continued, he took her out into a small clearing.

Mint observed the small clearing, there were a bunch of blue-violet flowers growing on the ground, and there was a small pond in the middle of the clearing. Kish slowed to a halt and then gently put her down. Mint stood in the middle of the clearing, the sun beamed through the trees, breaking up the edges of the trees shadows. The bird mew nodded,

"Wow, its beautiful Kish…"

She trailed off, a bit lost in the quiet magic of the landscape. Kish smiled warmly and looked around as well,

"I thought so too. I figured somebody besides me needed to see it."

Mint walked ahead of him over to the edge of the shallow pond, it looked about the size of a tidepool. She knelt down beside the small body of water, looking into the crystal clear liquid. Little black dots moved around along the edge of the pond, she cooed and pointed,

"Kish look there are tadpoles!"

The alien walked over, no clue as to what the girl was talking about. He leaned down next to her,

"What the hell are those?"

The bird mew rolled her eyes and looked up at him,

"You kidding me? They're baby frogs, tadpoles!"

He shrugged and stared down at the little black fish looking creatures piddling around in the water. Mint stood up straight and looked around,

"I hate frogs. But the tadpoles are kind of cute."

The alien laughed and walked over and laid down in the flowers. The blue haired girl looked over and watched him as he laid down in the grass,

"What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable, come on!"

The girl walked over and stood beside where he laid,

"You're joking. I'm not laying in the grass, you're such a ruffian."

Kish took a deep breath and ignored her comment, he closed his eyes and smiled to himself. They were in silence for a few moments, admiring the beautiful scene before them. Mint took a deep breath and looked down at him, maybe he wasn't so bad. Maybe Kish wasn't as obnoxious as she had previously thought, maybe there was a good side to him.

Mint looked up into the sky, the big fluffy clouds floated by effortlessly in the bright blue sky. She smiled to herself, she liked the simple things too, even though many people didn't know it. It was nice to have someone who went out of their way to spend time with her just because they could. Her family never did that, she was constantly alone when at home. She flinched when the alien grabbed her ankle and pulled her feet out from under her. Mint flopped down on her rear, laying back on the grass in a forced rush.

She shot a death glare over at him, he was back laying on the grass with a victorious grin on his face.

"There! Now you can get comfortable!"

She huffed and pulled her knees to her chest,

"I was fine standing, thank you very little!"

He looked over at her, this girl was interesting, she got so bothered over little things. Kish smirked even wider, she was fun to mess with.

After a few moments of silence, Mint shifted and stood up.

"I've got to get back to the cafe. My lunch break is probably over soon. "

The alien laid there, he shifted around getting more comfortable.

"Okay see you later."

Mint scoffed and rolled her eyes,

"Wow you jerk I have to walk? Fine. Bye."

She stormed off into the woods in the direction she thought they came from, she wasn't quite sure it was the right way.

The blue haired girl brushed her hair out of her face, realizing her buns were coming loose. She pulled them down as she walked, ruffling her hair a bit now that it was down. After about a minute of walking, she threw the bobby pins in her pocket, too difficult to do without a mirror.

Mint rounded a tree, looking around to see if she recognized anything. Something rushed up to her face, she screamed and fell back, thinking it was an animal. When she fell back all she heard was an obnoxious giggling, she looked up, a furious expression on her face. Kish was floating there in front of where she had been walking.

"Kish! You ass!"

She moved to get up and froze when he rushed down towards her, her whole body felt light as a feather in that moment. His hand held her jaw gently as he planted a light dainty kiss on her forehead, a wide grin on his face. Mint's cheeks flushed pink as she stared up at him, why was this alien acting like this? She was in complete shock.

This alien just kissed her head, she was so confused. He floated back and pointed to the direction to his left,

"The cafe is just down this way."

Mint stared at him, not sure whether to be mad or surprised. That was the first guy that had kissed her in a long time, she didn't know how to react. Those bright playful eyes glinted in the beams of light breaking though the leaves above them.

"You look cute with your hair down by the way. You should wear it like that more often. I'll see ya soon!"

Mint sat in disbelief for a few moments after he flew up through the trees into the sky. The girl picked herself up, feeling her cheeks were still warm. Her whole body felt nervous, she slowly made her way in the direction he had pointed.

When she got back at the cafe, she rushed to the bathroom and put her hair back up, she didn't want anyone to think she had been off with that ruffian alien. Perhaps, he wasn't so bad, he was very playful, but kind of fun.

Mint smiled in the mirror and took a deep breath, maybe this was something new, who knew where it would take her?

[][][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: Haha it was difficult writing a sweet MintxKish story. I just don't see them fitting too well. But hey, I don't have a problem with this pair. Hope everyone liked it! R and R please!


	49. IMPORTANT AN

/MAJOR Authors Note/

MewMid: I'll be continuing the crack pairing stories, I feel like this particular story has gone on long enough and now it's time for me to make a separate story for all my new 'crack' pairing ideas. I hope you all will find it, and review there as well. I just feel like I've really developed as a better writer recently and I'll be posting new ideas and my work will be much improved.

I'll perhaps re-write some of the oneshots from this story, but I'll most likely be posting all new ones.

[][][][][][]

[BTW, my dear reviewer Kanashi Kodokuna, I cannot respond to you because you are reviewing anonymously, message me perhaps?]

Thank you all so much for reviewing this story, and I hope I can meet your expectations in my upcoming Alternate Pairings V2. Please keep an eye out for it! :]

Love you guys! Keep an eye out for the new version of the story!

-MewMid


End file.
